


Удильщик

by Ashatrychka



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bath Sex, Ben is a much worse, Cuts, Darkfic, F/M, Homelessness, Mild Blood, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Office, Out of Character, Possession, Power Imbalance, Rey is unpleasant person, Serial Killers, Shelters, Stalking, Unreliable Narrator, Verbal Humiliation, mutual obsession, Сова матчасти натягивается на глобус России, вымышленная география, грязный реализм, мистика, мрачняк, нецензурная лексика
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-10-12 15:04:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20566337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashatrychka/pseuds/Ashatrychka
Summary: Рей живет бесцельно и одним днем, до тех пор, пока на набережной не происходит жестокое убийство - а она, кажется, знает, кто убийца.





	1. мне ничего не нужно

**Author's Note:**

> Я не верю, что я закончу эту историю, ну да ладно.
> 
> \- Рей не самый приятный персонаж, это натурально ООС, и ее образ жизни может вызвать отторжение.  
\- Рейло здесь довольно символическое, это не пейринг в полной мере, а взаимодействие на почве взаимной неприязни и одновременно взаимного притяжения (так вижу).
> 
> Под впечатлением от фильма "Девушка в поезде" и Опольцевского цикла Новгородова.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Приснилось как-то мне, что я читаю фик одного рейлошного автора, а потом я проснулась, решила перечитать кое-какие сомнительные моменты и поняла, что фик не существует в реальности :D Так что завязка пришла оттуда.
> 
> Музыка для правильного(ТМ) настроения - **Deadушки - Янис**

_Валяться в грязи забавно до тех пор, пока знаешь, что впереди тебя ждёт горячая ванна, а вот валяться в грязи, когда впереди тебя ждет всё та же грязь, – в этом ничего забавного нет.  
\--- Терри Пратчетт_

На новой набережной открывался великолепный вид на реку. Не то, чтобы он раньше был другим, просто раньше к воде было не подобраться. Теперь берег одели камнем, оставив узкую полосу песка внизу, по набережной, как грибы в лесу после дождя выросли аттракционы и кафе, яркая, будто подкрашенная зелень и абстрактные инсталляции, цветы и чудесные разноцветные фонарики, которые зажигались по вечерам. Ничего тут не напоминало о прошлом — будто оно ушло, сгинуло в мутной воде, затянулось в водоворот.

Сентябрь выдался на удивление теплым, но Рей подслушала, как два старика обсуждали, что со следующей недели должно было похолодать. Шум вокруг стоял такой, что уши закладывало. Люди старались перекричать музыку, динамики хрипели, смеялись и визжали дети, катающиеся на аттракционах, а воздух наполнил запах сладкой ваты и кукурузы. 

Рей брела медленно, шаркая ногами. Заманчивый запах, доносившийся от палаток с едой, заставлял ее желудок болезненно сжиматься и бурчать. Ну ничего, она сейчас найдет себе что-нибудь.

Толпа была такой плотной, что приходилось двигаться с ней в одном ритме некоторое время, прежде чем она начала расходиться. Люди торопились провести последние теплые деньки на свежем воздухе и оценить начавшуюся реконструкцию старого района, уродливым бельмом лепившимся на краю города. Городские власти давно мечтали отдать бывшие фабричные земли под застройку, и вот это случилось к радости всех обитателей близлежащих районов.

Рей еще помнила времена, когда вместо великолепной набережной и красивых домов здесь стояли нищие, грязные, приземистые домишки, лепящиеся к берегу почти у самой воды. Помнила старый элеватор, уже снесенный, и огромные ржавые опоры в воде. Улочки, узкие и замусоренные, здания, глядящие окно в окно. И людей, хмурых и озлобленных, одетых бедно, выглядящих измождёнными от тяжёлой работы на фабрике. Казалось бы, прошло так мало времени, а тут все изменилось.

На самом-то деле ничего не изменилось, и Рей не понимала, как люди не чувствуют этого. Это место всегда было дурным, гнилым, и эта гниль проникала и в души живущих здесь людей. И в ее тоже. Поэтому Рей тут и оставалась, поэтому ее продолжало тянуть сюда, куда бы она ни подалась, даже спустя годы.

Ей больше некуда было идти.

Сегодня Рей выглядела прилично — вознесем же хвалу обществу потребления и благотворительным фондам! — и легко смешалась с толпой. Поравнявшись с фудкортом возле одного из кафе, Рей завернула туда. Небрежным движением подхватила пустой стакан с одного из столов и направилась внутрь к автомату с напитками — как приличная девушка, которая заплатила за свой бургер, а теперь захотела выпить ещё один стаканчик Маунтин-Дью. Возле автомата пришлось отстоять небольшую очередь, а на обратном пути Рей невзначай прихватила чью-то недоеденную картошку фри и почти целый соус с другого стола. Жизнь налаживалась.

Быстро прикончив картошку и напиток, Рей устроилась в тени на траве, наблюдая за гуляющими людьми. Они такие довольные, у них наверняка чудесная жизнь и есть свой дом. У Рей вот не было своего — если не считать той развалюхи, которую снесли при постройке набережной. Но и та ей не принадлежала. Рей же нравилось наблюдать и придумывать истории встреченным людям. Вот эти двое — идеальная пара, вон тот парень на самом деле секретный агент, а этот мальчик на самом деле украден из семьи и его настоящая мама — королева… Такое нехитрое развлечение в отсутствие других. Наверное, оно бы выглядело очень по-детски, расскажи Рей кому, но она никогда не была общительной и вполне довольствовалась этими незатейливыми фантазиями, не испытывая неудобства.

Отвлёк Рей взрыв девичьего хихиканья совсем рядом с ней. Две девушки примерно возраста Рей, одна – шатенка, а вторая – яркая брюнетка с выраженной азиатской внешностью. Они шептались, стоя совсем рядом с Рей, и поглядывали на молодого человека, проходившего мимо. Он тоже обратил на них внимание и улыбнулся в ответ. Высокий, статный, с темными волосами почти до плеч. Белозубая обаятельная улыбка – как с рекламы стоматологии. Если судить по одежде — типичный, хорошо оплачиваемый клерк на перерыве. Просто прохожий. Но что-то в нем не понравилось Рей, что-то внутри. Он словно шагал нетвердо, или его взгляд был каким-то растерянным… Но стоило незнакомцу заметить девушек, как он преобразился, одним махом собрался, распрямился и засиял, превратившись в прилизанное вылощенное лицо с рекламного плаката.

Серьезно, Рей казалось, что она видела его где-то. Наверняка снимается в рекламе каких-нибудь часов или спортивных шмоток – размах плечищ ого-го!

Девушки, казалось, не замечали преображения. Они пошептались немного, и брюнетка направилась к мужчине.

«На самом деле он притворяется», — подумала Рей.

Это была неожиданная мысль. Рей не знала, почему это пришло ей в голову.

«На самом деле она ему даже не нравится».

Мужчина и девушка любезничали. Рей рассматривала их, не стесняясь, чуть склонив голову на плечо. Лица девушки ей было не видно. А когда мужчина почувствовал ее взгляд и взглянул на нее вскользь – и Рей тут же опустила глаза.

После недолгого разговора и обмена улыбками и жестами — кажется, мужчина что-то объяснял, как добраться или вроде того — мужчина и девушка двинулись по набережной, а ее подруга втихаря показала ей большой палец и знаком показала, что идёт в кафе. Обычная сценка из жизни, но спина незнакомца, идущего с девушкой, буквально притягивала взгляд Рей. Она никак не могла понять, что с ним не так.

***

К вечеру Рей сумела добыть несколько долларов, и когда набережная стала затихать, а от реки поползла сырая прохлада, она купила себе бутылку дешёвого вина и устроилась на одной из скамеек, оглядывая опустевающую набережную. Должно быть был уже двенадцатый час: люди расходились, заведения стали закрываться. Ветер с реки гонял мусор, которого без преувеличения были просто горы. Хоть что-то осталось неизменным, только теперь к утру мусор уберут, цветы на клумбах польют, и с утра набережная снова будет сиять.

Рей приложилась к бутылке, чувствуя, что, несмотря на то, что пойло на вкус было отвратительным и от него болезненно скручивало желудок, ее настроение поднималось с каждым глотком.

— Эй, девчонка! Как жизнь? — пьяно окликнул ее проходивший мимо мужик в расстёгнутой рубашке. Ночная прохлада его не беспокоила.

Рей отсалютовала ему в ответ и крикнула:

— Все отлично!

— Так держать! — мужик победно вскинул кулак и так и продолжил свой путь дальше, с поднятой рукой.

А Рей отпила ещё, шурша бумажным пакетом, в который была завернута бутылка. Пакет тоже был вторичного использования: не желая отдавать магазину даже несколько лишних центов, Рей выудила его из мусорки рядом с тем же магазином.

Наконец набережная опустела окончательно. Разноцветные фонарики на проводах покачивались от сильных порывов ветра, ни души не было вокруг, лишь шумели машины вдалеке, да плескала речная вода. Рей к этому моменту неплохо набралась и начала немного мёрзнуть. Она засунула бутылку с остатками вина в свой потёртый рюкзак, а сама побрела, ища себе место для ночлега. Ей не хотелось возвращаться в центр помощи бездомным — не сейчас. Потом, когда одежда испачкается, а она проголодается по-настоящему, можно будет прийти туда, помыться, поспать на нормальной кровати и поесть нормальную еду. Переговорить с куратором и выразить искреннее желание стать полноценным членом общества. Поработать немного на какой-нибудь унылой работе, разжиться вещами из благотворительности. Повторить.

Дойдя до лестницы, Рей спустилась вниз на песок и побрела, увязая в нем, чувствуя его холодные прикосновения голыми щиколотками. Как в детстве, когда она убегала ночью из дома и могла просидеть так до рассвета, глядя, как движутся по реке суда.

Наконец Рей отыскала подходящую лавочку: достаточно далеко, чтобы сюда не забрел случайный любитель ночных прогулок, и достаточно темно, чтобы ее не было заметно.

Достав из рюкзака старую куртку, Рей укрылась ей как одеялом, а рюкзак сунула под голову. Запах речной воды щекотали ноздри, под курткой было тепло, и если бы Рей не хотела спать так сильно, она бы спела. Скамейка была широкой, и Рей устроилась на ней со всевозможным комфортом и уснула.  


***

Она проснулась глубокой ночью от того, что рядом был кто-то ещё.

Прошло не больше пары часов, на небе не было ни единого признака рассвета, а еще сильно похолодало, и ветер усилился. Рей все ещё была пьяной. Открыв глаза, она молча наблюдала, как высокая фигура, покачиваясь, подошла к ее скамейке и уселась рядом прямо на песок. Свет фонарей с набережной почти не доставал сюда, Рей не могла разглядеть лицо человека рядом. Она лишь видела, как белеет в темноте его рубашка с закатанными рукавами. Человек обхватил себя руками за плечи и принялся тихонько раскачиваться. 

— Эй, — пьяно сказала Рей. — Ты чего, а?

Человек вздрогнул, и Рей с трудом, каким-то шестым чувством признала в нем того мужчину, которого она видела днём, «притворщика». Он потерял где-то свой пиджак.

— Холодно, — пробормотал он. Его голос прозвучал потерянно. — Я не знаю… Можно я тут побуду?

— Валяй, — разрешила Рей. 

В горле жгло от выпитого, и она перевернулась на другую сторону, чтобы сплюнуть. Ей и самой было зябко, а глядя на то, как раскачивается, обняв себя за плечи, и дрожит незнакомец, она почувствовала себя ещё холоднее.

— Эй. — Она тронула мужчину за плечо. — Можешь лечь рядом со мной и накрыться курткой. Только без всякого!

— Хорошо, хорошо, спасибо, — от холода у него зуб на зуб не попадал, и он дрожал, когда укладывался на скамью рядом. Рей накинула на него край куртки, придвинулась сама и повторила:

— Без всякого!

Вдвоем под курткой было немного теплее, и Рей снова уснула, чувствуя, что мужчина все ещё дрожит, а иногда вскидывается и шепчет что-то. Но ее это не волновало. Она чувствовала странное единение с незнакомцем, никак не вяжущееся с теми подозрениями, которые он вызвал у нее днем.

А разбудил ее сильный тычок в живот. Рей едва не слетела со скамьи, с трудом осознавая, что происходит. Она все ещё была во сне, муторном сне, какие всегда снились ей здесь — даже выпивка не помогала. Она бултыхалась в грязной воде, снова был две тысячи пятый, снова река вышла из берегов после дождей, а ее саму смыло ручьем, когда она пыталась пробраться позади домов вдоль обрыва, чтобы ее не заметили. Снова саднила ободранная о ржавый металл рука…

Странный звериный рев окончательно вернул Рей в реальность. Ее нечаянный сосед издавал такие звуки, мечась на своей импровизированной кровати и колотя по чему-то невидимому.

— Тихо, тихо, — Рей попыталась дотронуться до него, но, получив новый удар, отступила. Подобрав с песка куртку и рюкзак, она сказала:

— Окей, понятно, я ухожу. — И, пошатываясь, побрела к лестнице.

Стало светлее, но тучи закрывали небо, а ветер был совершенно пронизывающим, и все вокруг крылось в серой сумеречной мути. Рей накинула куртку, застегнула ее непослушными пальцами и засунула руки подмышки, чтобы немного согреться. Все, чего она сейчас хотела — оказаться в тепле и еще немного поспать.

А через пару дней на набережной нашли изувеченное тело девушки.

Рей узнала об этом в приюте, когда пришла туда пешком к самому открытию. С кухни уже доносился запах готовящейся еды, и в животе у Рей протяжно заурчало. Она уже хотела присоединиться к веренице бездомных снаружи, ждущих еду, но ей не повезло.

Сегодня за главного был Скайуокер, а Рей ненавидела с ним общаться. У нее не получалось ему врать. Он перехватил ее у выхода и пригласил «поговорить» в свой обшарпанный кабинет, заваленный бумагами, где одна стена была украшена грамотами с благодарностями и символикой партнёров и спонсоров.

Скайуокер сел за стол, Рей плюхнулась на стул, проскрипевший по полу ножками. Они уже поздоровались у входа, а от Скайуокера можно было не ждать, что он начнет издалека. Поэтому Рей мысленно приготовилась к бомбардировке нотациями.

— Мы давно не виделись, Рей. Где ты была? — спросил Скайуокер. — Ездила куда-то?

Он бродил посреди бездомных как апостол, с вечным понимающим и сочувствующим выражением на лице. Рей ненавидела это выражение и иногда специально делала что-нибудь такое, чтобы согнать его.

Но, говоря по правде, ей не нужно было сильно стараться. У нее это получалось и без умысла.

— Ага, — соврала Рей. — Искала лучшей жизни, но не нашла.

Судя по всему, ее ложь была очевидна. Скайуокер помрачнел. Его серо-голубые глаза потемнели.

— Зачем пожаловала? — спросил он.

— Поесть. — Рей пожала плечами. — Может, работа для меня найдется? Было бы неплохо.

— Сколько ты уже не пила? — продолжил Скайуокер.

— Месяц, — снова соврала Рей.

— Не хочешь пройти тест?

— Не надо тратить на меня тесты, — Рей закатила глаза. — Просто найдите мне работу.

— Почему бы тебе не попробовать поискать самой?

Рей пожала плечами и ответила:

— Не-а, лучше вы. Я доверяю вашему вкусу.

— Где ты работала последний раз? — спросил Скайуокер. — Я имею в виду — нормально?

— На фасовке, — неохотно ответила Рей.

— И почему тебя уволили?

— Там слишком рано приходилось вставать. И куча этих понаехов…

— Рей! — Скайуокер прервал ее. — Они начинали в восемь. Напомни мне, во сколько ты сегодня пришла сюда?

— Это просто не мой тип работы, — Рей пожала плечами. — Я согласна на что-то попроще. Что у вас есть на сегодня? И на завтра?

Скайуокер вздохнул, выдвинул ящик стола и достал оттуда розовый листок с распечатанным на нем текстом.

— Вот, — сказал он. — Курсы переквалификации, четырёхмесячные. Бесплатные. После сможешь работать, получишь сертификат. Главное условие — не пить и посещать каждое занятие. А потом — нормальная работа с проживанием плюс рекомендации. Через пару месяцев сможешь снять свой угол.

— Это два условия, — Рей усмехнулась.

— Рей, — Скайуокер пристально смотрел на нее, и под его взглядом Рей стало неудобно сидеть, развалившись, и она выпрямилась и скрестила руки на груди. — Ты хороший человек. Я хочу, чтобы у тебя все было хорошо. Почему бы тебе не попробовать? Всего четыре месяца.

— Мне это не нужно, — ответила Рей. — Меня устраивает моя жизнь.

— В этом и проблема, — сказал Скайуокер. — Тебе ничего не нужно. Ты как плавник: не тонешь, но и к берегу прибиться не желаешь.

Он взял листок, сложил его в четыре раза и протянул Рей.

— Возьми его, — сказал он. — Бери.

— Нет, — Рей криво улыбнулась. — Вы что, забыли главное правило? Свои мозги в чужую голову не вставишь. Меня все устраивает, правда.

— Может это потому, что ты не пробовала ничего другого? — спросил Скайуокер.

Рей фыркнула. Ей казалось, что в ее годы она перепробовала слишком много всего.

— Возьми, — повторил Скайуокер упрямо, и Рей взяла бумажку из его рук. Она всегда может выкинуть ее позже.

Выходя из его кабинета, она обратила внимание на экран телевизора, висевшего в холле. Звук был убавлен, но Рей успела прочитать бегущую строку: убийство на набережной. А потом показали фото убитой с просьбой сообщить по номеру, если ее видели незадолго до убийства — и Рей узнала девушку, с которой ушел «притворщик». Она была такой красивой на фото. У нее была милая улыбка.

Размазывая утреннюю кашу по тарелке — аппетит пропал совершенно — Рей размышляла, не позвонить ли ей по номеру. Может, стоит рассказать, что она видела, как девушка ушла с мужчиной, а потом ночью этот мужчина шлялся по набережной в неадеквате? Но что в этом подозрительного, кроме ее собственных домыслов? Он был хорошо одет, наверняка приличный парень, перебравший с приличной дурью — или что они там употребляют, люди с достатком?

Да и разве полиция поверит ей? Рей, как и большинство жителей прибрежного района, относилась к полиции с осторожностью. Разговоры с копами ни к чему хорошему не приводили — никогда. Вряд ли этот раз стал бы исключением.

Но мог ли тот парень быть убийцей?

Рей снова и снова восстанавливала в памяти момент, когда она увидела его и девушек. Пыталась вспомнить выражения их лиц.

Ничего не получалось. Вечерняя выпивка смазала все.

Рей набрала полную ложку и сунула в рот, не чувствуя вкуса.

***

Неделю спустя Рей снова очутилась на набережной. Она чертовски устала после целой недели унылого тяжёлого труда: уборка территории, окрашивание заборов и стен, обязательное присутствие на проповеди в местной церкви и навязчивые предложения Маз сходить на собрание АА.

Она не алкоголичка, у нее просто нет другого доступного способа, чтобы расслабиться, и пусть Каната идет к черту!

Сегодня народу было поменьше, но все ещё людно, даже несмотря на пронизывающий северный ветер с реки. Рей нашла свободную скамейку на солнце и села на нее, греясь и засунув руки подмышки. Надо бы разжиться осенней одеждой, поэтому стоит вести себя хорошо. Возможно, если она сумеет договориться с Ункаром, он даст ей выбрать раньше всех из того, что привозят им благотворительные организации. Рей ненавидела договариваться с Ункаром, но ради добротной парки, например, могла и потерпеть.

Солнце пригревало, ветер стих, а ещё лучше грела тоненькая пачка купюр в кармане. Сегодня Рей купит себе что-нибудь, что не сожжёт ей желудок… А потом Рей снова увидела того парня. И он снова шел под руку с девушкой.  



	2. путь начинается с шага

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Музыка все еще для определенного(ТМ) настроения: **АИГЕЛ - Оно выделяло тепло**  
:3

Безо всяких раздумий Рей поднялась со скамейки и пошла за ними. Ей было нечем заняться, а теперь ещё ее глодало подозрение, которое начало оформляться в неприязнь к парню. Рей не думала, что он ее узнает: было темно, а он явно был не в себе, но старалась держаться не слишком близко, глядя на широкую спину, обтянутую черным пиджаком — ему-то совсем не холодно было, наверняка приехал на машине. Его спутница с трудом поспевала за ним на своих высоких каблуках, даже несмотря на то, что тот не торопился. У нее были светлые волосы, забранные в высокий хвост, а одежда пастельных оттенков. Рей не очень разбиралась в этом, но предположила, что одежда дорогая, потому что она очень хорошо выглядела.

Они беседовали, но Рей не слышала, о чем, до нее долетали лишь отдельные слова. Она лишь молча изучала их, наблюдала, как деликатно мужчина поддержал девушку, когда она оступилась. На запястье у него блеснул серебром массивный браслет часов — тоже наверняка дорогих.

Парень привлек девушку к себе поближе, и Рей напряглась, сама не осознавая этого. Но девица легко прильнула к нему и нежно клюнула его в щеку. А потом они остановились посреди набережной и принялись целоваться.

Рей почувствовала себя глупо. Она осторожно обошла парочку и остановилась у ограды, делая вид, что любуется рекой. Распрощавшись с «притворщиком», девица зацокала каблуками прочь, а мужчина подошёл к ограде и облокотился на нее, глядя на реку, совсем рядом с Рей. Сегодня он не выглядел ни растерянным, ни притворяющимся — обычный бродьюд, ненадолго вырвавшийся из офиса, занятый своими беловоротничковыми проблемами. Единственное, что выбивалось из образа — тонкий, еле заметный шрам, пересекающий правую щеку и часть лба. Если бы не угол, под которым падали солнечные лучи, Рей бы и не заметила его.

Так все и было — он просто «белый воротничок», а Рей опять придумала себе историю, да сама же и поверила в нее. От досады Рей захотелось что-нибудь пнуть.

Парень выпрямился, тоже собираясь уходить, а потом вдруг посмотрел на Рей. Может быть, почувствовал ее взгляд. Рей тут же отвела глаза, но ей показалось, ну, что смотрел на нее парень не очень дружелюбно.

Впрочем, и она сейчас выглядит не как картинка из журнала. А, и похер. Надо бы найти где-нибудь винный магазин.

Они разошлись в разные стороны: Рей и парень, за которым она следила.

***

В комнатушке Ункара было тесно. До самого потолка там громоздились полки, заваленные тюками с вещами, вещи высыпались из них, валялись вразноброс, остро пахло дезинфицирующим средством, и этот запах почти перебивал спертый запах немытого человеческого тела. Сам Ункар сидел за столом, полностью заполнив стул и переваливаясь через подлокотники своими боками, как тесто.

— А, Рей, — проскрипел Платт, когда Рей заглянула к нему. — Как делишки?

— Как обычно, — ответила Рей, проскальзывая внутрь и прикрывая дверь. — А у тебя как? Я вижу, новый завоз?

— Да, — Платт хмыкнул. — Я так и думал — привезут тряпки, Рей первой явится.

— А ты хорошо меня знаешь, — Рей прошла к столу и уселась на край. — Есть что-нибудь хорошее?

— Есть и хорошее, — ответил Платт. — Есть и плохое. А ты чего хотела?

— Поболтать, — Рей наклонилась к нему, оперевшись рукой о стол. — Может, ты дашь мне пошуршать тут немного?

— Это против правил, ты же знаешь. — Рука Платта легла на ее бедро, и Рей почувствовала, как сжимается горло. Ее затошнило, но она улыбнулась как ни в чем не бывало. От Платта пахло потом и дешёвым сладким одеколоном, тошнотворное сочетание. Его нелюбовь к принятию ванн и душа стала среди сотрудников притчей во языцех.

— Я надеялась, что ты сделаешь для меня маленькое исключение.

Платт резко отодвинулся назад, и стул под ним душераздирающе скрипнул.

— Иди к папочке, — сказал он, плотоядным взглядом окидывая Рей.

Ункар Платт и вправду походил на ее папашу — земля ему битым бутылочным стеклом — как родной брат. От этого сходства Рей часто передергивало, даже тогда, когда казалось уже, что она привыкла к его гнусной широкой роже.

Рей соскользнула со стола, обогнула его и опустилась на колени перед Ункаром. Она расстегнула его ремень и штаны, непроизвольно задержав дыхание — вблизи немытым телом несло ещё сильнее, лишь усиливая рвотные позывы, и запахом нестиранного белья и мочи. Как можно быть такой свиньёй, имея свой дом и работу? Когда у нее ещё был дом, она часто сидела в ванной, несмотря на то, что та была с растрескавшейся эмалью и потеками ржавчины. Их водонагреватель был старым, и сложно было настроить температуру воды в душе, чтобы не обвариться или не замёрзнуть — набрать ванну было проще.

Ункар был мерзким: грубый, любящий сальные шуточки, жадный, нечистоплотный. Пенис у него был под стать хозяину — такой же отвратительный, немытый, со скопившейся под крайней плотью вонючей белесой гадостью. Не маленьких размеров, к сожалению, и наверняка Ункар гордился своей елдой, но чтобы поднять ее, приходилось стараться почище заклинателя змей. Времени на это уходило как раз столько, сколько хватило бы, чтобы набрать ванну при не самом сильном напоре.

И ведь даже дыхание не задержишь, и рот уже занят.

Обхватывая губами вялый член и пытаясь вдохнуть в него жизнь, Рей старалась не концентрироваться на чувстве тошноты, а думать о чем-нибудь хорошем. Получалось не всегда. Сейчас ей снова вспомнилась убитая девушка и тот парень на набережной. Он может быть никак не связан с ее смертью. Возможно, он просто работает неподалеку. Выходит туда погулять, когда есть свободное время.

«Или его тоже тянет туда, — подумала Рей. — Как меня, и всю эту мразоту».

Это бы многое объяснило — если бы точно было известно, что это тот парень убил девушку. В новостях ничего не говорили. Рей могла только воображать, и она никак не могла объяснить даже самой себе, почему тот «белый воротничок» кажется ей таким опасным.

Когда, наконец, член стал подавать признаки жизни и окреп, и Рей даже понадеялась, что сегодня минет этому козлу не займет часа, дверь распахнулась, со стуком отскочив от стены, а на пороге выросла Маз Каната, бросающая на Платта и Рей гневные взгляды.

— Это что такое? — процедила она.

Рей быстрым движением отодвинулась в сторону и вскочила на ноги, напустив на себя безразличный вид, пока Платт пытался заправить свое хозяйство в штаны.

— Рей, _быстро_ в зал общих собраний и жди там! — Маз посверлила немного Рей взглядом, а потом уничижительно взглянула на Платта. — А ты можешь остаться, у тебя, вообще-то, _работа_!

С этими словами Маз вышла, подождала, пока выйдет Рей и с силой захлопнула дверь.

В зале собраний Рей пришлось ждать недолго. Когда в дверях показался Скайуокер, она почла это за плохой знак. Скайуокера любили подсылать, когда предстояло говорить о чем-то тяжёлом или неприятном, будто он мог справиться с этим лучше других.

Может, и правда мог. Но Рей так не казалось.

— Рей, — сказал он негромко. — Давай присядем.

— Давайте, — согласилась Рей.

Они со Скайуокером взяли по стулу и присели друг напротив друга.

— Рей, то, чем вы занимались с Ункаром, неприемлемо.

— Мы взрослые люди и делали это по взаимному согласию. — Рей пожала плечами.

— Дело не во взаимном согласии, а в том, что подобные контакты между подопечными и сотрудниками запрещены. Мне жаль, Рей, но… — Люк вздохнул. — Тебе тут не рады. Я дам тебе контакты других приютов в соседних районах. Ты знаешь, это уже не первый случай, и мы закрывали на подобное глаза…

— А с Платтом что будет? — спросила Рей.

— Ему сделают выговор с занесением в личное дело.

— Значит, выгоняют только меня, — подытожила Рей. — Не Платта и не Канату, которая вечно сует нос не в свое дело.

— Пока ты здесь — это общее дело, — Люк протянул руку и осторожно дотронулся до плеча Рей. — Пожалуйста, дойди до другого приюта. Я свяжусь с кураторами, многие из них мои знакомые. Не пропадай.

— Не буду, — сказала Рей неприязненно и сбросила его руку.

— Правила созданы не для того, чтобы их нарушали, — сказал Люк. — Есть много разных способов взаимодействия с окружающим миром. Почему ты выбираешь самые неприятные?

— Может, мне это нравится? — спросила Рей с вызовом.

— Я так не думаю, — Люк вздохнул. — До встречи, Рей. Надеюсь, мы ещё увидимся.

Он проводил Рей до дверей и выдал талоны на обед от одной благотворительной организации в центре. Личные вещи Рей умещались в рюкзак, забирать ей было особо нечего. Она помылась напоследок и вышла из дверей центра — в последний раз. Пока Скайуокер следовал за ней, пока она намывалась в сырой гулкой душевой, ей удавалось сдерживать свой гнев, но теперь он прорвался наружу.

Отлично. Без одежды и без койки. Супер!

Сунув руку в карман, Рей наткнулась на сложенную вчетверо бумажку. Достав, она развернула ее и изучала некоторое время, а потом в приступе ярости изорвала в мелкие клочки. А потом побрела, без цели и направления, чтобы согреться во время ходьбы.

***

— Извини, сладенькая, — сочувствующим тоном сказала молодая негритянка. За ее спиной волонтеры собирали миски и ложки, оставшиеся после ужина бездомных. — Сегодня мы битком. Но приют в прибрежном районе открыт до одиннадцати, ты вполне можешь успеть туда.

— Спасибо, — кисло ответила Рей.

Кому понравится пропахать полгорода, чтобы услышать «нет»? Точно не ей. А ещё больше ей не хотелось возвращаться обратно в прибрежный, она специально не пошла туда. Но теперь выхода не было: либо мёрзнуть ночь и попытаться прижиться тут, либо идти обратно. Рей весь день мучилась сухим кашлем, мечтая согреть горло, потому, скрепя сердце, выбрала второй вариант.

Центр помощи бездомным «Путь к порядку» располагался в той же части города, где когда-то жила Рей, в старом, но отремонтированном трехэтажном здании. Обстановка внутри была очень скромной, не из-за нехватки финансирования — наоборот, «Путь к порядку» финансировался очень хорошо — но чтобы подчеркнуть строгость, с которой тут относились к «постояльцам». Рей добралась туда до одиннадцати, и, перед тем как войти пригладила «петухи» на голове и постаралась отряхнуть одежду. Ей очень хотелось сойти за человека, который стремится к порядку, но увы, обмануть не вышло.

В холле, где ничем не пахло — даже дезинфицирующим средством, главным помощником тех, кто постоянно имеет дело с редко моющимися и часто болеющими людьми — ее встретили два охранника. А ещё там было тихо, лишь из, как поняла Рей, общей комнаты доносилось еле слышное бормотание телевизора. Охранники осмотрели ее, признали ее вид удовлетворительным, и пропустили внутрь, к куратору.

Куратором была высокая блондинка в черном брючном костюме, представившаяся как Фазма. Встретила нелюбезно, с порога заявив, что в «Пути к порядку» строгие правила, и те, кто им не соответствуют, вылетают отсюда сразу же.

— Я о них наслышана, — сказала Рей в ответ.

— А мы наслышаны о твоих подвигах, — сказала Фазма. — Тут тебе не бордель, за раздвинутые ноги ты получишь пинок под зад, а не поблажку. Я доступно изъясняюсь?

— Да, — буркнула Рей. — Я умею работать.

— Проверим, — уронила Фазма. — Ужин закончился, но ты можешь успеть в душевую. Свободные койки у нас есть.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей. Желудок свело. — А попить можно?

— Да, на кухне есть кипяток и чай, — Фазма сложила руки на груди и снова окинула Рей взглядом с головы до ног. — Веди себя хорошо, и сможешь влиться в общество. К нам приходят ветераны, бывшие заключенные, алкоголики в завязке и наркоманы. Мы не отказываем никому, если этот человек готов работать и готов соблюдать правила. Но, — Фазма прищурилась, — отчего-то я сомневаюсь, что ты тут задержишься.

Драконовские порядки были второй причиной, почему Рей не хотела идти сюда. В «Путь к порядку» приходили те, кто на самом деле хотел вернуться к нормальной жизни, или те, кому тяжело было жить без расписания и твердой руки. Рей не собиралась оставаться тут надолго — вряд ли у нее получилось бы — но ей нужна была теплая одежда.

Несмотря на весьма скромные интерьеры, спонсировали «Путь к порядку» очень щедро — еда, постельное белье и мебель здесь были простыми, но качественными. Лучшие медикаменты для госпиталя, а еще свой спортзал с бассейном, курсы и психологическая помощь — спонсор не скупился. Свернувшись под тонким, но очень теплым армейским одеялом в общей спальне, Рей подумала, что было бы неплохо прикарманить такое себе. Сразу перед тем, как она решит покинуть это «гостеприимное» место.

Все тут было по распорядку, ни минуты задержки. Свое время для обеда, свое время для принятия душа, свое время для работы, свое для сна. Опаздывать нельзя: опоздал — остался без душа, обеда, работы — а там и без крыши над головой. Через неделю активного труда под эгидой «Пути», Рей хотелось напиться почти до трясучки. Ее самой лелеемой мечтой было проснуться с утра и узнать, что на Фазму, когда она шла на работу, упал рояль. Она просыпалась с тяжелой головой и ненавидела вечера, потому что сон ожидаемо влек за собой воспоминания из прошлого, которые Рей хотела бы забыть, а не переживать заново.

Да ещё тот чертов плакат…

Перед столовой висела доска объявлений, и на ней, в самом центре, висел плакат: убитая на набережной девушка, сияющая, будто у нее впереди вся жизнь, и подпись под фото:

**Пейдж Тико  
ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, КТО МЕНЯ УБИЛ?**

Рей казалось, что Тико смотрит прямо на нее, и в один из вечеров она не выдержала и тихонько сдернула плакат. На следующий день он вернулся на место, а ее отчитала Фазма.

Приют, в котором Рей привыкла столоваться, перебивался, ища спонсоров и лепя везде их символику. Здесь единственным символом был знак частной компании, спонсировавшей «Путь» — штука похожая на звезду внутри шестиугольника. Чем та компания занималась Рей не знала, да и не хотела знать. Ни к чему забивать голову лишней информации.

Поэтому пока Рей работала, пытаясь усыпить бдительность Фазмы, по вечерам прилежно смотрела телек с остальными или помогала с уборкой и на кухне, и даже заполнила необходимые документы для получения социальной помощи: банковской карты, талонов на еду, телефона… Рей был не нужен ни сраный телефон, ни ебучая банковская карта — все равно с нее можно было оплачивать покупки только в некоторых магазинах, и, разумеется, никакой выпивки на эти деньги. Все, что было нужно Рей — теплая постель, одежда, немного еды, и чтобы ей не компостировали мозги всякие мудаки, считающие, что лучше нее знают, как ей жить.

В конце недели у Рей был выходной, а ещё она накопила немного денег, и твердо решила напиться и не возвращаться в приют на ночь. На работе ей выдали лёгкую куртку с эмблемой городской службы озеленения, и Рей решила, что этого будет достаточно, чтобы согреться осенней ночью.

Приближающиеся холода последовательно разгоняли с набережной всех ее привычных обитателей. Первыми снялись аттракционы и переехали в павильон до следующего лета. За ними последовали продавцы сладкой ваты, попкорна и всяких безделушек: воздушных шариков, игрушек, сладостей и сувениров. Остались лишь кафе, но и они сжались, убрали с летних веранд зонты и часть столов, вазоны с цветами унесли в помещения. Набережная сразу стала шире и чище, и, на вкус Рей, гораздо красивее и спокойнее. Фонарики по-прежнему светили по вечерам, и листва только-только начала окрашиваться золотом и багрянцем. Если бы не проклятый ветер с реки, это было бы лучшее время года.

Рей потратилась на готовый глинтвейн. Неплохо было бы нагреть его где-нибудь, но Рей уже трясло от желания расслабиться. Наверное, на ночь стоит попробовать уйти в другой район, подальше от набережной, и выспаться нормально, без черно-серых снов, зацикленных на одном и том же моменте: поднимающаяся вода, волнами захлестывающая дорогу, полосы дождя, кружащиеся в водовороте обломки и обрывки ткани…

Стремясь найти место, куда не задувал ветер, Рей дошла до полосы кафе и закусочных, жмущихся друг к другу боками. Даже несмотря на прохладную погоду, редкие прохожие все же сидели за столами на открытом воздухе. Рей тоже уселась за один — и когда декоративный заборчик скрыл ее от ветра, она с облегчением вздохнула и достала из-за пазухи бутылку. Можно посидеть тут, пока ее не заметят и не прогонят.

Даже холодный глинтвейн отлично согревал. Сначала Рей раскашлялась, прикрывая рот рукавом, но потом в желудке разлилось тепло, и она облокотилась о спинку стула, расслаблено погрузившись в свои мысли.

— Значит, тебя зовут Кайло, да? Необычное имя.

— Да, такое. А спорим, что я угадаю твое?

— Ну, попробуй.

— Я думаю это… Джейн?.. Нет. Джудит? Нет, точно нет. Джессика!

Раздался взрыв девичьего смеха.

— Ты обязан сказать мне, как догадался, — добавила девушка, отсмеявшись.

— На самом деле это очень просто…

Голос у говорившего был приятный, глубокий. Возможно, Рей бы не обратила на него внимания, но инстинкты, сохранившиеся с самого детства, когда нутром приходилось чуять, какой улицей стоит вернуться домой со школы и где лучше подождать, пока пройдет шумная компания, вдруг ожили, ощетинились, подняли шум, заставив волоски на руках встать дыбом — не от порыва холодного ветра.

Рей обернулась — медленно, чтобы не привлекать внимания — и бросила взгляд на беседующих.

Это был он, «притворщик». Девушка, которую он назвал Джессикой, Рей видела в первый раз, но она странно и жутко напомнила ей убитую: с длинными темными волосами, широко и открыто улыбающаяся…

…убийце.

Позвоночник закололо холодными иголками. Как и в тот раз Рей рассматривала мужчину, назвавшего себя Кайло, чувствуя, что он притворяется перед этой девушкой, одетой гораздо скромнее и беднее, чем та его пассия со светлыми волосами. Он лгал ей каждым словом и каждым своим движением, и, как и с прибрежной гнилью, Рей не понимала, почему Джессика не чувствует этого.

Должно быть, она пялилась на парочку слишком долго, потому что мужчина повернул голову, и они встретились взглядами.

Рей резко отвернулась и, посидев несколько секунд, встала, придерживая бутылку во внутреннем кармане, и поспешила к выходу.

Она преисполнилась уверенности, что этот человек опасен, что именно он повинен в смерти Пейдж Тико. Ей не нужны были доказательства — Рей чувствовала исходящую от него угрозу. Нужно предупредить эту девушку, Джессику. Она ведь видит милого обаятельного парня, который угадал ее имя…

Рей поежилась. Нет, эта девушка ей не поверит. Ведь дурное предчувствие — это не доказательство.

— Могу же я ошибаться? — негромко спросила Рей саму себя.

Она могла ошибаться. Она не обязана была беспокоиться за всех этих Пейдж и Джессик, у которых были родные и близкие. О Рей беспокоился только Скайуокер, и тот — по долгу службы, с чего ей за кого-то переживать?

И хватит с нее этой гребаной набережной!

Рей решительно зашагала прочь, держа курс на старые дома в отдалении. Она знала, где между ними, старинными и кирпичными, стоящими стена в стену, можно сократить путь. Эти дворы, закрытые и сырые, не менялись десятилетиями, и Рей даже вслепую могла пройти там, пролезая между решеток оград и перемахивая через заборы.

Она свернула в узкий проход, заставленный мусорными баками, перешагивая через неглубокие лужи — на ней были легкие летние кеды, и замедлилась только для того, чтобы отвинтить крышку бутылки и сделать еще один глоток, чтобы согреться.

— Эй, ты!

Рей обернулась и от чуть не подавилась от неожиданности и сильного удара. «Притворщик» возник перед ней и толкнул прямо в кирпичную, с прозеленью мха, осыпающуюся стену. Бутылка выскользнула из пальцев Рей и разбилась вдребезги об асфальт, окатив ее брызгами.

Рей попыталась увернуться, но Кайло навис над ней, не давая уйти.

— Ты чего тут ошиваешься? — процедил он. — Следишь за мной? Я тебя уже не первый раз вижу.

— Я… Я…

— Ну! — прикрикнул он

— Сэр, я в озеленении работаю, — проблеяла Рей. — На набережной… Сэр…

Кайло, прищурившись, всмотрелся в нее, а потом резко, так, что Рей от неожиданности и вжалась в кирпичную стену и стукнулась затылком, наклонился к ее лицу и глубоко вдохнул.

И отстранился с брезгливой ухмылкой на губах.

— Алкашка, — вынес он вердикт. — Держись подальше от нормальных людей! Занимайся своими блядским озеленением, а не подслушивай чужие разговоры.

Он сделал жест, будто собирается ударить, и Рей снова вжалась в стенку

Но Кайло не собирался ее бить — он хмыкнул, покачал головой и ушел, оставив Рей одну в сыром переулке. Ощущение опасности медленно рассеивалось, а Рей, привалившись к стене, потерла грудь, где бешено колотилось сердце, будто хотелось проломить рёбра.

***

Несмотря на то, что она ушла почти на другой конец города, устроившись на ночлег на теплых трубах возле выхода вытяжки, которая обдувала ее теплым воздухом, Рей не выспалась.

Во сне она вновь бродила по знакомым с детства улицам, на которых не было ни души. Не было дождя, река не вышла из берегов, но куда бы Рей не сворачивала, ноги снова и снова приводили ее к берегу. Постепенно Рей поняла, что за ней кто-то идет, и, как бы она ни старалась, у нее не получалось оторваться от преследователя, и лица его она тоже не видела. Во сне у нее были длинные темные волосы, как у Джессики и Пейдж Тико.

Днем Рей вернулась в «Путь к порядку». Ей пришлось упрашивать охранников пустить ее, а после сеанса унизительных шуточек она попала прямо на аудиенцию к Фазме.

— Как я и предполагала, — заметила она. — Всего неделя.

— У меня был выходной, — буркнула Рей. — Я готова работать.

— Сначала приведи в порядок одежду, которую тебе выдали, — бросила Фазма. — Так как ты пропустила утреннее распределение обязанностей, то на тебе сегодня помощь по уборке.

Рей кивнула.

— Ничего не хочешь сказать? — спросила Фазма. — Если бы не Люк Скайуокер, тебя бы и на порог не пустили. Наши правила очень простые, но ты даже их усвоить не можешь. Я не знаю, почему он с тобой носится, но хочу, чтобы _ты знала_ — твой испытательный срок вырос, и если ты еще раз опоздаешь к утренней раздаче, то можешь прощаться с койкой.

— Спасибо, — пробормотала Рей. — Я понимаю.

— Нет, — ответила Фазма. — Ты ничего не понимаешь.

И Рей отправилась помогать с уборкой: полы и стены в «Пути» полировали на совесть, чтобы ни пылинки не оставалось. К вечеру ее тошнило от запаха аммиака, а руки пропахли резиной от перчаток, но зато она получила свой суп и смогла вычистить одежду, смогла вымыться, и ее кровать по-прежнему была закреплена за нею. А завтра, и послезавтра, и послепослезавтра ее ждали дни, заполненные тяжелой и однообразной работой.

Рей не думала, что что-то изменит эту рутину. Оказалось, она была неправа.


	3. при встрече положено говорить "привет"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lana Del Rey - Season Of The Witch**

К ним должна была прийти проверка. Не от городских властей, пожарной или санитарной службы — спонсорская проверка. Правила разом ужесточились. Охранники на входе лютовали, не пуская никого, кто казался им хоть самую малость подозрительным или не соответствующим высоким стандартам, заложенным Фазмой. Рей старалась держаться ниже воды и тише травы, одновременно размышляя о том, что, может быть, сейчас самое время покинуть ебучий «Путь к порядку». Она уже проверила, одеяло легко умещалось в ее рюкзак, и уже решила, у кого его позаимствует — у того мудака из четвертой спальни, пусть отвечает. Фазма из него душу вытрясет.

Но пока Рей не торопилась, а в день проверки, когда значительная часть подопечных «Пути» разошлась по работе, была ее очередь дежурить на кухне и на первом этаже. И если с кухней все было предельно ясно, то этаж был вылизан до блеска, и вряд ли Фазма оценила бы, что Рей шатается там просто так, да и соседи по приюту могли высказать неодобрение. Здесь было гораздо больше работающих добровольно, тех, кто сам пытался найти работу, и Рей это слегка удивляло, ведь она встречала людей, живущих в таких приютах годами и не ударивших при этом пальцем о палец (зато частенько ударявших своих соседей по комнатам).

Поэтому Рей вызвалась заняться садом — давно пора было это сделать, осень как-никак — где собиралась имитировать бурную деятельность, пока вся эта шушера не свалит, возможно, прихватив с собой Фазму.

Занятая уборкой столов и мытьем посуды, Рей пропустила прибытие проверки, и столкнулась с ними уже на выходе из столовой — процессия из нескольких человек, которую возглавляла Фазма, а замыкал фотограф, беспрерывно щелкающий вспышкой. Рей наклонила голову и отвернулась, надеясь, что не попадет в кадр, и подождала, пока группа насмотрится на столовую, в то время как Фазма разливалась соловьем о том, как хорошо тут бездомным и как правильно тратятся спонсорские деньги.

Скука.

Вся эта компания бродила по этажу еще некоторое время, Рей даже успела запомнить некоторые имена: фамилия сухощавой дамы, постоянно делающей пометки в планшете, была Унамо, фотограф — неряшливый мужик, явно подрабатывающий в свободное время, а не трудящийся ставку — вообще откликался на прозвище, а возглавлявшего эту компанию рыжего мужика звали Хаксом, и он явно был в приятельских отношениях с Фазмой. Пока фотограф отщелкивал кадры, а проверяющие заглядывали в холодильники и кладовки, он подошел к Фазме и негромко сказал:

— Идем перекурим.

Рей мысленно чертыхнулась. Она надеялась спрятаться в саду от проверяющих, а вот поди ж ты — вынуждена будет сидеть прямо у них на глазах. И придется действительно работать.

Но отказываться было поздно и, собрав инструменты в кладовке, Рей поплелась наружу.

Сад был очень скромным — все-таки территория района, когда-то застроенная очень плотно, не располагала к обширным дворам. Там же была курилка — но только для сотрудников. Рей вышла, таща с собой инструменты, разложила их на земле и выбрала секатор, собираясь подрезать высохшие растения.

Фазма и Хакс стояли чуть в стороне, но даже оттуда до Рей долетал его разгневанный голос:

— …кем он себя возомнил! Я должен быть сейчас в офисе, а вместо этого я вынужден проверять сраных бомжей!

— Полегче, — уронила Фазма. — Я работаю с этими сраными бомжами и пока не умерла.

— Бен-ебучий-Соло! — выплюнул Хакс и сделал глубокую затяжку. — Это его работа, не моя! И то, что гендиректор благоволит ему и слушает все то дерьмо, которое Соло льет ему в уши, нихрена не дает ему привилегий!

— Я думаю, ты тоже вылил Сноуку в уши достаточно дерьма, — хладнокровно заметила Фазма. — Не мне учить тебя быть тоньше.

— Да причем здесь Сноук! — Хакса окончательно разорвало, и Рей позволила себе улыбнуться: столько почти детской обиды было в его голосе. — Этот мудак Соло должен быть тут, а не я!

— А где этот мудак? — невозмутимо спросила Фазма.

— Посещает еще одно место, — бросил Хакс. — У дядюшки, мы с ними тоже работали. Блядь, весь день насмарку! Надеюсь, я здесь вшей не подцеплю.

— Не подцепишь, — ответила Фазма. — А вот Соло может, если я правильно поняла, о каком месте речь.

Хакс вымученно хмыкнул и снова глубоко затянулся.

— Нахуй! — сказал он. — У нас есть гребаный отдел по связям с общественностью, вот пусть они и страдают этой херней!

Он затушил сигарету о край урны, бросил туда окурок и стремительным шагом вернулся обратно в здание. Фазма постояла еще немного, докуривая, а потом последовала за ним — и Рей осталась в благословенном одиночестве наедине с медленно увядающим осенним садом.

«Бен-ебучий-Соло» должно быть уже приехал к тому моменту, когда она закончила, собрала срезанные стебли и листья в компост и потащила инструменты обратно в кладовку. По крайней мере, ей показалось, что суета приобрела другую окраску. Похоже, гости собирались уходить.

Вернув на место инвентарь и перчатки, Рей зашла в туалет умыться, надеясь потянуть время. На этаже царила тишина: все были в холле, и Рей была не против насладиться этой тишиной подольше.

Не торопясь, она прогулочным шагом двинулась по галерее — здание было выстроено в форме буквы «П», и Рей сейчас находилась в левой его части. Она размышляла, чем еще заняться, чтобы напрягаться не слишком сильно, но сохранять видимость инициативности, и, занятая этим, не сразу обратила внимание, что этаж не совсем пуст. Завернув за угол, Рей сделала несколько шагов по инерции, и лишь тогда замерла, увидев знакомую высокую, широкоплечую фигуру. 

Это не мог быть Кайло-«притворщик», он просто физически не мог здесь оказаться — однако он стоял, изучая доску с объявлениями, будто там могло быть что-то интересное. Сегодня он был в длинном темно-сером шерстяном пальто, которое делало его еще выше. 

Рей не издала ни звука, но по позе Кайло видела, что он напрягся. Она поняла, что он вот-вот обернется, и осторожно попятилась, чтобы скрыться за углом, а там развернулась и быстрым шагом направилась прочь. Как и во сне, вновь накатило ощущение, что ее преследуют, и Рей боялась обернуться и убедиться в этом.

Оборачиваться ей не пришлось — она услышала скрип чужих подошв по натертому полу.

Рей ускорила шаг, на ходу соображая, куда ей спрятаться. Это крыло здания кончалось глухим тупиком, даже окон не было. Зато тут была кладовка.

Обернувшись и убедившись, что преследователь еще не настиг ее, Рей осторожно, чтобы не скрипеть петлями, нажала на ручку, толкнув дверь, сделала шаг внутрь и закрыла дверь за собой. Прикрыв рот рукавом, чтобы дыхание не выдало ее, Рей прислушалась.

Стало слышно шаги — они приближались. Ее преследователь свернул за угол и направился в эту сторону, будто точно знал куда идти.

Возможно, это и впрямь кто-то другой, кто-то из своих, а она впала в панику.

Шаги замедлились, будто преследователь прислушивался, и Рей перестала дышать. Теперь он шагал неторопливо, и когда остановился точно напротив двери кладовки, сердце Рей вздрогнуло в груди, словно хотело выбраться оттуда. Кладовка не закрывалась, и Рей запоздало подумала, что могла бы попробовать удержать ручку. Но теперь уже было поздно.

Ручка повернулась, и Рей прищурилась от белого света галогеновых ламп, упавшего ей на лицо. В дверном проходе стоял, заполнив его собой почти полностью, «притворщик».

Рей показалось, что в его взгляде, когда он увидел ее, мелькнуло торжество.

— Мы подозрительно часто с тобой встречаемся, не находишь? — спросил Кайло и шагнул к ней, пытаясь ухватить Рей за руку.

Она метнулась в сторону, но в тесной кладовке было не разойтись — Кайло легко поймал ее и выволок в коридор. Рей вырывалась, но он держал крепко, как клещами, а когда она дернулась в очередной раз, рукав ее куртки затрещал, а Кайло сказал снисходительно:

— Тише, ты ведь не хочешь получить нагоняй от Фазмы?

Рей замерла, глядя на него.

— Что вам нужно? — спросила она.

— Мне? — Кайло хмыкнул. — Что тебе нужно, бродяжка?

Он толкнул Рей к стене. Но руку отпустил, и Рей принялась растирать то место, которое он сжимал.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы, — сказала она.

— Почему я постоянно вижу тебя шныряющей рядом, вот я о чем.

— У нас не самый большой город, — огрызнулась Рей. — Может для вас это новость, но многие любят гулять на набережной.

— Да? — Кайло угрожающе навис над ней. — А почему мне кажется, что ты намеренно попадаешься у меня на пути?

— Не знаю, — Рей посмотрела ему в глаза. — Возможно, тебе есть, что скрывать… сэр.

Что-то мелькнуло в его черных глазах, не испуг, но удивление. Кайло наклонился к ней еще ближе, и его ладонь тяжело уперлась в стену прямо рядом с шеей Рей.

— Не просветишь меня?

— Эй, Соло!

Кайло выпрямился так резко, будто во время просмотра фильма из него пропал кадр — только что он вжимал Рей в стену одним лишь взглядом, а вот уже смотрит на того самого Хакса, появившегося в коридоре так вовремя. Слава сукаблядскому богу!

— Соло! — повторил Хакс, и Рей осознала, что он обращался к Кайло. — Ты тут остаться решил? Если захочешь обменяться кабинетами с Фазмой, только скажи.

— Просто опрашивал местных, — ответил Кайло. Он посмотрел на Рей холодным, как у крокодила, взглядом, и тут же обворожительно улыбнулся и сказал:

— Спасибо, мисс.

Хакс покачал головой.

— Быстрее, я не хочу застрять в пробке из-за твоего желания пообщаться!

Кайло отступил от Рей и направился к Хаксу, поправляя воротник своего пальто.

Рей отлипла от стены, чувствуя сильное желание сползти на пол. До ближайшего винного магазина было минут пятнадцать ходьбы, и оставалось только молиться, чтобы Фазма не заметила ее отсутствия.

***

Итак, его настоящее имя было Бен Соло — не Кайло.

Рей задумалась, почему он до сих пор не под подозрением. Он такой _заметный_, подруга Пейдж Тико должна была его запомнить. Если только он не распрощался с бедной девушкой, и не настиг ее уже позже, без свидетелей.

Эта версия не вызывала у Рей никаких возражений. Бен Соло нашел ее среди десятка запертых дверей, точно также, как сама Рей инстинктивно выбирала безопасную дорогу в детстве.

Каким-то чудом у Рей получилось не напиться, вернуться незамеченной и к вечернему собранию быть трезвой, как стекло. Смысла этих собраний она не видела, но в чертовом «Пути» сумела привыкнуть к мысли, что надо — значит надо.

Кажется, она оцивилизовывалась.

— У нас новая вакансия, — объявила Фазма, и Рей вздрогнула, вырвавшись из собственных тяжелых мыслей. — Наш постоянный спонсор холдинг «Первый порядок» набирает офисных курьеров и работников архива. Десятичасовой рабочий день, оплата производится в конце недели, эксклюзивное предложение для гостей нашего центра, — она сухо усмехнулась. — Также по истечении испытательного срока вас ждет медицинская страховка, и возможность карьерного роста и обучения. Разумеется, все это, если вы научились следовать _правилам_. Запись желающих открывается прямо сейчас.

Рука Рей взметнулась вверх прежде, чем она сама сумела осознать это, одной из первых. Фазма, заметив это, вскинула брови и саркастично хмыкнула, однако записала в блокнот, заметив:

— Что ж, Ниима… персонально для тебя будет еще одно дополнительное условие.

Рей напряглась, ожидая подвоха.

— Будешь посещать собрания анонимных алкоголиков, и если с работы придет хоть одна жалоба, что ты явилась нетрезвой или от тебя несет перегаром, отправишься обратно обивать порог Скайуокера.

— Так точно, мэм, — пробурчала Рей.

Среди собравшихся поднялось некоторое оживление, пока желающие записывались, но оно быстро утихло. Время уже было позднее, Фазма обычно уходила домой, а завсегдатаи смотрели вечерние сериалы в общей комнате, так что задерживаться никто не хотел.

Рей устроилась вместе с теми, кто смотрел телек, но мысли ее витали далеко.

С некоторым удивлением Рей вдруг поняла, что у нее появилась даже не цель — желание, отличное от привычных желаний вроде поспать в тепле, или поесть, или выпить. Она хотела, чтобы объявление «ВЫ ЗНАЕТЕ, КТО МЕНЯ УБИЛ?» с фотографией Джессики не появлялось в их холле никогда, ни в чьем холле в этом городе, ни на одном столбе. Но, курсируя по набережной, она вряд ли бы добилась чего-то.

Ее работа не гарантировала того, что она окажется рядом с Беном Соло, что она вообще встретит его, но Рей чувствовала — _он_ этой возможности не упустит.

***

— Это — архив, — объявил По Дэмерон и повернулся к ним.

Рей окинула взглядом помещение перед ней, заполненное исключительно стеллажами. На стеллажах были коробки. Стеллажи были пронумерованы, коробки были пронумерованы, и их содержимое тоже имело ярлычки. С номерами.

Это был какой-то циферно-буквенный ад.

— Добро пожаловать, и помните, если вы потеряете что-то, то отвечать будете головой.

Похоже, что он не шутил.

В униформу курьеров входили широкая рубашка и кепка приятного темно-зеленого цвета. Рей тоже достались такие, потому что ей предстояло таскать все те документы, которые заказывали в архиве, разносить их по этажам и офисам, передавать курьерам. Это была лишь часть ее работы.

Пока она, и еще пара человек числились помощниками, но их уже загрузили, обязав заучить, что и где находится. Образцы заполнения бланков, правила приема документов, сортировка — здесь были просто горы каких-то важных и нужных бумаг, и, глядя на них, Рей ощущала сильное желание чиркнуть спичкой и кинуть ее в один из шкафов. Или бросить зажженную сигарету в почтовую трубу.

Их менеджером был улыбчивый мужик по фамилии Дэмерон, доходчиво объяснявший и не любивший терять время. В огромном здании, целиком принадлежавшем «Первому порядку», можно было заблудиться, и для удобства гостей и новичков там у лифтов и лестниц были указатели, но даже они были не панацеей, когда предстояло шнырять с этажа на этаж в поисках офисов и ячеек в разных концах здания.

Дэмерон предложил загрузить в телефон план здания и очень удивился, когда Рей негромко сообщила, что у нее нет телефона. Вообще нет. Даже старого. Никакого нет. Серьезно. На его лице отразился натуральный шок, и Рей искренне понадеялась, что он сможет прожить с этим нелегким знанием.

Дэмерон справился. Чтобы закрыть гештальт, он распечатал планы этажей на обротной стороне каких-то старых договоров, жирно перечеркнутых ручкой, и вручил Рей. Под его внимательным взглядом она засунула их в нагрудный карман, надеясь, что ее лицо не выдает ее безразличия.

Она попыталась напомнить себе, что ей _нужна_ эта работа. Не для нее самой. Из-за тех девушек и из-за Бена Соло. Рей не могла сказать, что она сочувствует им или боится оказаться на их месте, но она чувствовала себя не в своей тарелке, зная, что совсем рядом с ней ходит убийца и просто ждет, когда ему подвернется подходящая Джессика. Что-то похожее на давящее чувство стыда ворочалось у нее под грудиной. Волнение первого рабочего дня смогло заглушить его. Не столько потому, что Рей боялась накосячить — о нет, ей было глубоко насрать, как долго она будет добираться с документами из точки А в точку Б и как быстро она будет их перекладывать — но потому что она прислушивалась к себе и исподтишка оглядывалась, ища глазами высокую фигуру Бена Соло, стоило ей оказаться среди людей.

Пожалуйста, он ведь должен быть тут.

Если он и был, то пока их пути не пересекались.

К середине дня ноги Рей, вполне привычной к долгим переходам, гудели. Она начала ориентироваться на этажах и в архиве, но от постоянных окликов ее колотило: это сюда, это туда, не спим, обед не скоро… Рей ненадолго уединилась в женском туалете, закрыв замок кабинки, опустив крышку унитаза и с облегчением на нее усевшись. Тихо и спокойно, и пахнет цветочным освежителем. Почти как в комнате для прощаний.

Она услышала, как открывается дверь, впуская внутрь шум голосов и стук каблуков.

— Господи, как она меня бесит! — раздраженно заметил женский голос.

— Не говори, — поддакнул ей другой.

— Кайдел Ко Конникс, — сказала вторая женщина, явно передразнивая кого-то. — Кайдел _Корова_ Конникс!

Вошедшие захихикали как школьницы. Одна зашла в кабинку, другая включила воду в раковине. Рей хранила молчание.

— Я не понимаю, — заметила женщина в кабинке по соседству. — Как она умудрилась его заарканить?

— Их мамаша познакомила, — ответила вторая. — Он же маменькин сынок.

— По нему и не скажешь!

В соседней кабинке зажурчало. Вторая женщина выключила воду, и теперь зашумела сушилка для рук.

— Знаешь, — заметила женщина из кабинки. — Будь я знакома с его мамашей, я бы тоже была не против с ним встречаться. Есть в нем что-то… горячее.

— Нет, — сказала вторая. — Он же подлиза. Наверняка у Конникс под каблуком.

В соседней кабинке зашумела вода, щелкнул замок, и хлопнула дверь.

— А разве это плохо? — фыркнула первая. — Будто бы ты не отказалась от подкаблучника с такой фигурой и с такими деньгами?

Женщины ушли, продолжая болтать, а Рей медленно встала, вышла из кабинки и подошла к раковине, чтобы вымыть руки. Запах освежителя перебивал запах духов одной из женщин — слишком сладкий, живо напомнивший запах духов социальной работницы, когда-то давно посещавшей их дом, и Рей заторопилась. Ее тошнило от сладкого.

***

Буквально после обеда Рей выяснила, кто такая Кайдел Ко Конникс. Они уже были знакомы — если так можно было выразиться. Это с ней Бен Соло гулял и целовался на набережной. Кайдел Ко Конникс была начальником отдела логистики. Рей не знала, что такое логистика и предположила, что это как-то связано с логикой. И, наверное, с вычислениями. Но отдел логистики располагался в нижней части здания и, как оказалось, занимались там не логикой, а грузоперевозками. А руководила этим всем Кайдел Ко Конникс. Передавая документы, Рей исподтишка наблюдала за ней, пытаясь понять, за что ее невзлюбили те женщины. Зато одной из них явно нравился Бен Соло — богатый маменькин сынок. Интересно, что бы она сказала, если бы выяснила, что ему нравится убивать темноволосых улыбчивых девушек?

Хорошо, что Кайдел была полной противоположностью убитой.

***

Пятница была днем АА, поэтому после работы Рей направила свои стопы в ближайшее к ней отделение. Не то, чтобы ей очень хотелось слушать других, но раз она хотела продержаться в «Первом порядке» достаточно долгое время, приходилось выполнять договоренности. Неприятным сюрпризом для нее стало, что, войдя в помещение, Рей увидела среди присутствующих своего непосредственного начальника. Он тоже ее увидел и помахал ей рукой. Рей натянуто улыбнулась и пробралась между стульев, сев на некотором отдалении от него и надеясь, что кто-то займет пустующие места рядом. Она работала в «Первом порядке» уже четыре дня, и за это время Дэмерон с его неистощимым оптимизмом успел ее слегка утомить. Не хватало, чтобы и тут он доставал ее.

В силу обстоятельств, очень многие приходили именно в пятницу: пока активные алкоголики напивались в барах, завязавшие выговаривались. Когда собрание началось, новички представились по очереди, и очередь дошла до Рей, она встала и безэмоционально сообщила:

— Привет, я Рей, мне девятнадцать и я алкоголик. Последние года четыре точно.

И она села. Ей не хотелось ничем делиться с присутствующими, ей не нравилось, что она чувствует на себе взгляд Дэмерона, и когда он встал, то только тот факт, что он посматривал на нее, удержал Рей от недовольного возгласа.

— Меня зовут По, — сказал он. — И я алкоголик в завязке. Уже пять лет, и все благодаря АА, благодаря собраниям, вам, ребята, и Господу Богу. Я хотел бы поприветствовать новичков. Вы правильно сделали, что пришли. Дорога начинается с первого шага, и она не будет легкой, но вы всегда можете рассчитывать на поддержку.

Новички откликнулись нестройным «спасибо». Рей тоже пробормотала что-то для вида. После такого приветствия ей действительно захотелось выпить.

Когда собрание закончилось, По дождался Рей, хотя она старательно оттягивала время, ожидая, пока он уйдет. Поняв, что это не выгорит, Рей направилась прямо к нему.

— Решил подождать тебя, — сообщил Дэмерон. — Я и не знал, что ты в АА.

— Я это не афиширую, — откликнулась Рей.

— Зря, — возразил Дэмерон. — Я считаю, этим надо гордиться. Гораздо проще плыть по течению, чем пытаться что-то менять.

— Да, — вяло ответила Рей. — Точно. Уже поздно, не находишь?

— Да, поэтому я решил, что стоит поторопиться, если я хочу тебя куда-то пригласить, — легко согласился По. — В бар нам лучше не ходить, так что может по чашке кофе?

Рей поняла, что не отвертится. С другой стороны, она была не против кофе, хотя предпочла бы адмиральский. Но и в приют возвращаться она тоже не торопилась.

Они вышли в промозглый осенний вечер: тучи набежали, и начал накрапывать дождь, размыв очертания сумрачной улицы и наполнив мокрый асфальт бликами. По подсказал, где есть кафе, и они двинулись туда. Рей прятала руки подмышками скорее по привычке, чем от холода — ей было тепло. Дэмерон никак не прокомментировал ее куртку с эмблемой озеленения, и, похоже, ему нужно было показать направление более очевидным способом.

Выкроив паузу в разговоре — болтал в основном он, и за двоих — Рей обратилась к нему:

— Давай начистоту, — она вздохнула. — Тебе нравятся девушки в беде.

По обезоруживающе улыбнулся:

— Можно и так сказать

— Я не одна из них, — закончила Рей и добавила: — Извини.

— Все в порядке. Но ты ведь не отказываешься от кофе?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Я только за.

На самом деле она не знала, хочет ли, чтобы Дэмерон сидел рядом и болтал, или наоборот, хочет остаться в тишине и одиночестве.

Кафе было маленьким, втиснутым в высокое и узкое, как щель, помещение на первом этаже многоэтажного офисного здания. Выглядело оно прилично, и кофе тут тоже был ничего, хотя был дешевым. Не кислил и не горчил — и ладно.

Рей не раздевалась, а вот Дэмерон снял свою кожаную куртку и повесил на спинку стула, будто собирался остаться тут надолго.

— Мистер Дэмерон, — деликатно начала Рей, водя пальцем по ободку бумажного стаканчика, — понимаете, мне к десяти надо быть… дома.

— Я могу тебя подбросить, — сказал Дэмерон.

По непонятной причине Рей поняла, что ей не хочется, чтобы Дэмерон знал, где она сейчас живет. Глупо, он ведь был в курсе, где набирают часть сотрудников, но все-таки Рей возразила:

— Нет, спасибо. Доберусь на автобусе.

Теперь беседа протекала не так плавно. Дэмерон задавал вопросы — Рей отвечала односложно. Начинал рассказывать о чем-то — в ответ получал лишь «угу» и «ага». Но не сдавался при этом. Рей даже немного восхищало такое упорство, хотя она совершенно не понимала, зачем ему это надо.

— Спасибо за кофе, — сказала она, выкроив очередную паузу в разговоре. — Но, раз уж мы выяснили, что я не ваш и тип, и, ну, это, мы же работаем вместе… Я пожалуй пойду.

— Я ни на что не намекал, — Дэмерон поднял руки, делая вид, что сдается. — Просто хотел выпить кофе с девушкой, с которой, как оказалось, у нас немного больше общего, чем просто работа.

Он на секунду опустил взгляд и положил руки на стол, сцепив их в замок. А когда он вновь взглянул на Рей, то смотрел ей прямо в глаза исподлобья, пристально.

— Просто мой радар на девушек в беде откалиброван очень точно. И я могу сказать, что у тебя неприятности, наверняка.

Рей почувствовала себя неуютно. Дэмерон не мог знать что-то о ее _настоящих_ проблемах, и, скорее всего, имел в виду совсем другое, но она почувствовала, будто гусь по ее могиле прошёлся.

— Я могу с этим справиться, — сказала Рей.

— Надеюсь на это, — Дэмерон улыбнулся так мило, что у Рей заныли зубы, и она поспешно отхлебнула кофе, намеренно громко хлюпая.

Дэмерон проводил ее до автобусной остановки, и Рей была счастлива увидеть подходящий автобус. Вечер становился все более промозглым, и мысли о «Пути» уже не вызывали былого негатива. Рей почти хотелось вернуться туда.

Подколы охранников стали уже привычными. Рей вошла в приют, больше всего желая согреться в душе и заснуть, и чтобы в этот раз ей не снилась вода и размытые дождем улицы. Возможно, сегодня она устала настолько, что просто отключится и проспит без сновидений всю ночь.

К сожалению, ее желанию не суждено было сбыться. Проходя мимо общей комнаты, Рей бросила мимолетный взгляд на телевизор — и застыла, словно ее ноги приросли к полу. Было время региональных новостей, и диктор на экране рассказывала о еще одной убитой на набережной девушке. Это была Джессика. И на своем прижизненном фото она тоже улыбалась.

Рей продолжила свой путь, автоматически переставляя ноги, но не видела при этом, куда идет.

«Я же все сделала, — думала она. — Я устроилась в эту проклятую компанию, чтобы найти его. Я хотела остановить его. Я сделала все как нужно».

Возможно, не все. Возможно, нужно было сразу идти в полицию, а не изображать из себя детектива. Сразу подойти к Джессике. Сделать хоть что-нибудь полезное вместо того, чтобы дожидаться, пока Бен Соло найдет ее сам.

Войдя в спальню, Рей не раздеваясь улеглась на кровать и свернулась в клубочек. Ее душили непрошенные слезы, и чувство вины, глубокое, прижившееся, разгоралось в груди с новой силой, мешая дышать.


	4. прекрасный человек

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **chelsea wolfe - birth of violence**
> 
> я не умею в обложки, зато умею в иньторнет-коллажмейкеры ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
https://sun9-63.userapi.com/c854428/v854428211/12a660/POyGeMl3m2I.jpg

Дэмерон сказал, что в помещении носить кепку не обязательно, но Рей все равно ее носила. Стоило чуть наклонить голову — и она видела только ноги людей, надёжно спрятанная от их лиц козырьком. Очень удобно. Иногда Рей пользовалась козырьком, чтобы исподтишка наблюдать за другими. Здесь разнообразия было поменьше, чем на набережной, и лица мелькали одни и те же, а порой и вовсе сливались и становились неотличимы друг от друга.

— А где остальные папки?

— Какие? — некоторые лица Рей бы с удовольствием впечатала в один из этих стеллажей.

— В красных обложках, — нетерпеливо повторил мужчина — третий этаж, колл-центр. Рей запоминала людей по месту, где они работали, так было проще. — Я сделал заявку на выписку из архива.

— Посмотрите электронную копию, — предложила Рей. Ее голос звучал монотонно, как жужжание шмеля.

— У них нет электронной копии, поэтому я здесь!

— Хорошо, я посмотрю еще раз, — ответила Рей.

Возможно, там действительно были красные папки. Рей не собиралась торопиться, и…

— Побыстрее, пожалуйста! У меня _работа_!

Нет, она точно не собиралась торопиться. В конце концов можно было сказать ему, что папки упали в шахту лифта, и пусть достает их как хочет.

Дэмерон со сверхъестественной ловкостью отыскивал ее среди стеллажей, когда Рей пыталась отлынивать там от работы, и нагружал ее новой.

— Это финансистам, — сообщил он с улыбкой, протягивая Рей очередную стопку папок. — И в следующий раз найди себе другое место для сна.

— Я не спала, — ответила Рей. — Я медитировала.

Она поднялась с пола, отряхнула джинсы и забрала папки. Финансисты — это наверху, отличный вид из окон, много дорогих костюмов. Не то что здесь, внизу. Архив должен был содержаться в строгости, и на первый взгляд так и было, но под этой видимостью порядка творилось что-то невообразимое. Рей не удивилась бы, если бы выяснилось, что существует штатный полтергейст, в ночи меняющий местами коробки и папки.

— Как ты здесь работаешь? — спросила Рей, остановившись у входа. — Ты ведь явно не тот человек, который фанатеет от работы с бумажками.

— Я жду повышения. — Дэмерон хмыкнул.

— Успеха тебе.

Фыркнув, Рей вышла. Ее ждала поездка на лифте и, как награда, отличный вид из окон. На этом нужно было концентрироваться. А вечером она позволит себе немного глинтвейна.

Рей заметила, перемещаясь между этажами, что войдя в число так называемых приличных людей, она не перестала быть невидимой. Когда ты бездомный, люди отводят глаза и не смотрят в твою сторону. Обходят по дуге, если ты слишком грязный, но самые жалостливые могут подкинуть мелочишки. Рей иногда нравилось это — ты мог вытворить что угодно, и люди бы продолжили отводить глаза и делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Или морщили бы носы и вынуждены были мириться с твоим присутствием — до тех пор, пока коп не появится на горизонте.

Здесь же… Рей мысленно делила местных на касты, как в Индии. Какие-то важные, вроде тех же финансистов, какие-то попроще — например связь с общественностью, ну и совсем уж низшая каста, рабы из колл-центров и отдела по подбору персонала. Внутри своих маленьких сообществ и между ними люди могли общаться, но приходящие работники скользили между ними, как привидения. Никто не знал, как зовут работниц клининговой компании, а им было глубоко плевать, чей офис они пылесосят, хотя наверняка они _могли бы_ узнать об их владельцах очень много. Для большинства Рей была тенью, молча приносящей и уносящей документы, и ее это устраивало. Из-за курьерской рубашки и кепки ее считали таким же приходящим работником, а Рей не торопилась облачаться в соответствующий офисной работе костюм.

Для начала его нужно было где-то достать.

Она поднялась на двадцать первый этаж в лифте, заполненном запахами кофе, одеколона и духов, вышла и побрела, не слишком торопясь и не поднимая голову, рассматривая блестящие носки туфель и ботинок идущих мимо людей.

Что-то кольнуло ее, будто предупреждение. Как далекий сигнал автомобиля, вынуждающий отойти на обочину. Возможно, дело было в голосах, или люди слегка расходились в стороны, или это ее предчувствие сработало — Рей подняла голову, чуть-чуть, исподтишка оглядывая коридор.

Наконец-то, она увидела Бена Соло.

Он шагал по коридору вместе с Хаксом — на последнего Рей обратила внимание только из-за бросившейся в глаза шевелюры, кажущейся яркой на фоне серых, черных и темно-синих костюмов. Оба — и Хакс, и Бен Соло — шли быстро, и только правила приличия мешали им броситься наперегонки, как детям, чтобы доказать свое превосходство хотя бы таким способом. Если бы Рей могла ненадолго отрешиться от личности человека перед ней, она бы нашла это очень забавным, но Бен Соло привлек все ее внимание — Бен, и гниль, плещущаяся внутри него.

Рей еще подняла голову, чтобы видеть его, и по стечению обстоятельств, именно в этот момент Бен Соло взглянул в ее сторону, и они на мгновение встретились взглядами.

Он будто запнулся на ходу, слегка потеряв в скорости, зато его коллега вырвался вперед на полшага и бросил на ходу:

— Соло, не отставай!

Бен Соло подарил Хаксу уничижительный взгляд, а потом снова посмотрел на Рей, уже вскользь, но чувства в этом взгляде хватало. Такого чувства, которое заставляет тебя почувствовать себя маленьким пушистым зверьком с чувствительными усиками и мягкими лапками, понявшего, что лиса уже подобралась к нему и сейчас сомкнет свои челюсти на его мягком горлышке.

Бен Соло ушел. Рей поняла, что стоит, как истукан, и медленно двинулась туда, куда ей нужно было дойти.

***

О том, что Бен Соло — прекрасный человек, Рей узнала не сразу. Нет, она слышала, что он участвует в благотворительной программе и является одним из ее соучередителей. Видела эти фотографии в холле. Пару раз слышала мимоходом брошенное «вот, кому вы обязаны» от людей, которые в душе не ебали, что Рей забыла в их расчудесной офисной башне.

Как-то раз Рей спустилась в подземный гараж. Там было прохладно, тихо, пахло бензином. Лампы гудели, а эхо шагов разносилось далеко, как в пещере. Рей бродила среди машин без особой цели, желая отдохнуть от людского общества, которое давило на нее наверху. И, может быть, она что-то искала.

У такого состоятельного человека как Бен Соло наверняка стильная и дорогая машина. Вряд ли он доверяет вести ее шоферу, Рей могла сказать точно, что Бен Соло из тех, кто садится за руль сам. Наверняка это доставляет ему удовольствие. Она прошла большую часть рядов, пока не достигла тех, где машины были больше, новее и выглядели лучше. Бизнес-класс с огромными салонами, чисто вымытые, сплошь черные, серые и изредка белые. Интересно, какая из этих машин принадлежит Бену Соло? Черная, может быть?

— Мэм, что-то потеряли?

Подняв глаза, Рей увидела охранника. Он двигался к ней от дальнего конца ряда. Вряд ли он скажет, если Рей спросит, какая из этих машин принадлежит Бену Соло. Но кто мешает попытаться?

— Извините, — сказала Рей, натягивая на лицо доброжелательную улыбку и чувствуя, с каким трудом она усаживается, — это прозвучит странно, но вы не подскажете, какая из этих машин принадлежит Бену Соло?

Охранник нахмурился.

— Мэм?

— Понимаете, я хотела оставить ему открытку. — Рей виновато развела руками. — Глупо конечно, но я боюсь сделать это лично и не хочу, чтобы он знал. Просто он, понимаете… Его работа привела меня сюда.

Она ожидала совсем другой реакции, но охранник расплылся в улыбке.

— Понимаю, — сказал он, и Рей с удивлением отметила, что он говорит и улыбается ей совершенно искренне. — Прекрасный человек. Если бы не фонд, который он основал, я бы не смог прокормить семью — для сотрудников в тяжёлой ситуации. Меня задело погрузчиком, кость срослась неправильно, пришлось ломать заново. Страховка закончилась, а я единственный работал в семье.

— Вот, вы меня понимаете, — ответила Рей. — Если бы не его помощь приютам, меня бы здесь не было.

И ведь она почти не солгала. Оба раза.

— Так, вы мне поможете?

— Я не должен сообщать вам такую информацию, — заметил охранник.

— Я никому не скажу, — пообещала Рей. — Просто оставлю открытку под дворником. Я не собираюсь писать ему угрозы или что-то такое, меня ведь запросто увидят на камерах. — Она хихикнула, надеясь, что прозвучит достаточно легкомысленно. — Просто хочу сказать спасибо.

— Валяйте, — охранник кивнул. — Черный седан BMW в конце того ряда.

— Спасибо, — Рей заулыбалась еще шире, чувствуя, как натягивается кожа на лице.

Охранник кивнул ей, но с места не двинулся, внимательно наблюдая за ней. Правильно, а то вдруг она решит нехорошее слово на капоте написать? Ему же тоже достанется.

Дойдя до конца ряда, Рей обнаружила искомую машину. Достав из нагрудного кармана пустой бланк для заявки на выдачу документов и ручку, она аккуратно написала на нем «Привет от Джессики, х», сложила пополам и подсунула под дворник. Подумав, она добавила сверху короткую надпись «Б.Соло», чтобы наверняка. И после этого отправилась обратно, торопясь успеть в царство цифро-буквенных шифров до того, как Дэмерон рассердится на ее отсутствие по-настоящему.

***

Рей шагала по коридору, как обычно опустив голову и скрывшись за козырьком кепки. Было бы неплохо раздобыть плеер. Музыка могла бы скрасить ее работу…

Волосы на ее шее встали дыбом. Рей замедлила шаг, и в этот момент кто-то схватил ее за плечо.

Нетрудно было догадаться, кто это может быть.

Подняв голову, Рей встретилась глазами с Беном Соло. Они были не одни в коридоре, но на них словно наложили заклятие невидимости. Рей потянула руку, но Бен Соло держал ее крепко.

— Привет, — дружелюбно сказал он. — Ты, кажется, в архиве работаешь?

Соло быстро огляделся и решительно подтащил Рей к одной из дверей, открыл ее и втолкнул Рей внутрь. Очутившись внутри, Рей отступила от него подальше, прижав документы к груди и оглядываясь. Стены были уставлены полупустыми стеллажами, а стеллажи были уставлены коробками. Свет был выключен, и, когда Бен захлопнул за собой дверь, единственным источником освещения осталось белое матовое непрозрачное окошко в двери

Должно быть, он был тут не в первый раз, потому что не оглядываясь, подошёл к крайнему стеллажу и пододвинул одну из коробок на верхней полке так, чтобы она закрывала обзор черной полусфере камеры на потолке.

Ух ты. Рей и не думала, что эти штуки рабочие, по крайней мере, большинство из них.

— А теперь поговорим, — сказал он. — Очевидно, тебе очень нравится находиться неподалеку от меня.

— Не сказала бы, — пробормотала Рей, не поднимая на него глаз.

— Значит это все ещё череда удивительных совпадений? — Бен Соло усмехнулся. — Набережная, приют… офис.

— Очень удивительно, учитывая, где вы набираете курьеров. Просто, блин, фантастика!

Бен Соло одним стремительным шагом сократил расстояние между ними и навис над Рей. Рей сжалась и опустила голову, выронив папки на пол. Ей полагалось быть испуганной, и она с удивлением отметила, как страх шевельнуться у нее в животе, вяло, но ощутимо. Мурашки побежали по коже.

— Знаешь, всего одно могу слово — и ты вылетишь отсюда, — сказал Бен негромко. — На улицу, где тебе и место.

Угроза угроз.

— Пожалуйста, сэр, — попросила Рей. — Не надо.

— А на улице с тобой может случиться все, что угодно, — добавил Бен.

— Как с Пейдж Тико? — спросила Рей негромко, не поднимая взгляда.

Она кожей почувствовала, как гнев захлестывает Бена Соло.

— Что? — спросил он низким, взвинченным голосом.

— Простите. Простите, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, сэр, я все сделаю, — забубнила Рей. — Пожалуйста.

Она подняла глаза, забито взглянув Бегу Соло в лицо, бросила быстрый взгляд на пояс его брюк, и тут же опустила глаза, но Соло верно понял молчаливый намек. Его лицо исказила тонкая брезгливая улыбка.

— Неужели ты думаешь, что я хоть пальцем дотронусь до такой как ты? — спросил он

— Нет, сэр, простите сэр, — пробубнила Рей. — Я не хотела…

Она чувствовала, как скользит по ней оценивающей презрительный взгляд, и, когда Бен бросил:

— Впрочем, кое на что ты сгодишься. 

Что-то болезненно теплое вспыхнуло у Рей в солнечном сплетении, та часть ее, которая почти никогда не поднимала голову, но почти всегда мучилась от стыда.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Бен Соло

Одеревеневшими пальцами Рей начала расстёгивать рубашку, слишком медленно, потому что Соло поторопил ее:

— Шевелись. Джинсы тоже, белье — все снимай.

Рей подчинилась, осторожно складывая на полку свою одежду. Кепка отправилась в эту кучу последней.

— На колени, — приказал Бен.

Рей подчинилась, догадываясь, что за этим последует. Ее губы дрогнули, приоткрывшись, когда она увидела, как Соло возится со своим ремнем, и Рей закрыла глаза.

К ее удивлению, он и вправду не притронулся к ней. Зато она услышала легко узнаваемые звуки дрочки, и яснее осознала смысл действий Соло. Он хотел унизить ее. Она попытается изобразить, как ей больно и обидно от происходящего.

На самом деле ей было плевать. Да, немного неудобно стоять на коленях, и скучно ждать, пока он кончит, но это был не худший вариант времяпрепровождения. Рей знала более, более ужасные вещи, которые можно было сотворить в маленькой комнате за запертой дверью.

Наконец, он кончил — Рей слышала, как изменилось его дыхание, а потом ей на лицо и грудь брызнули теплые капли. И сразу же за этим сквозь сомкнутые веки ее ослепила белая вспышка.

— Все, — донёсся до нее хриплый голос Бена Соло.

Рей открыла глаза. Он как раз застегивал свои брюки, без особого успеха пряча довольную ухмылку.

— Можешь одеваться. И не попадайся мне больше на глаза.

Рей неловко поднялась, схватившись за стеллаж, чтобы не упасть. Она потянулась за вещами, не делая попыток прикрыться. Соло понаблюдал за ней немного сверху вниз, а потом ускользнул прочь, делая вид, что ничего особого не происходит и захлопнув за собой дверь.

Рей оделась не торопясь, вытерла скомканным листом с распечаткой из кармана сперму с лица и груди, собрала уроненные папки и огляделась. Чего-то не хватало. Рей поняла чего, когда взялась за ручку двери

Этот мудак спёр ее кепку!

***

После работы Рей приехала на набережную, зайдя по пути в винный магазин. Она привычно спустилась по лестнице и дошла почти до самой воды, где неловко обрушилась на сырой песок, стараясь не расплескать содержимое открытой бутылки. Ее не слишком волновало, как придется возвращаться в приют… Да она пройдет мимо охранцов вдрызг пьяная, а они даже не заметят, им только мух ловить!

Непогодилось. Солнце уже село, и лишь на западе небо слегка светлело. На его фоне клочковатые бороды низких черных туч тянулись к земле, и противоположный берег уже был укрыт полосами дождя.

Чувствовала Рей себя препаршиво, хотя не могла понять, почему именно. Хотя нет, могла. Из-за гребанной кепки. Почему-то ее пропажа уязвила ее больше всего.

По крайней мере, Бен Соло заметил ее. Может быть, присутствие Рей отвлечет его достаточно, чтобы он забыл об убийствах хотя бы ненадолго. В идеале, было бы неплохо прекратить это насовсем, да только гниль ведь всегда выползает. Если не здесь, то совсем в другом месте.

— Я не дам ему еще кого-то убить, слышишь? — каркнула Рей, глядя на реку. Ее голос был скрипучим, как у старухи. — Я знаю, что это твоих рук дело!

Отхлебнув из бутылки еще, она добавила уже тише:

— Я знаю, как с тобой бороться.

Ответом ей был лишь шум волн и свист ветра, несущего мелкие капли дождя.

Сделав еще глоток, Рей закашлялась, пролив большую часть на себя. Из бутылки на нее дыхнуло густым запахом застоявшейся речной воды, а во рту появился мерзостный привкус. Отплевавшись, Рей размахнулась и зашвырнула бутылку подальше в воду.

— Подавись! — пробормотала она.

Вся куртка теперь была в вине, и от нее несло дешевым алкоголем за милю. В таком виде ее точно никуда не пустят.

Стянув куртку и ежась от ветра, Рей подошла к воде, собираясь если не отстирать ее, то хотя бы перебить запах.

***

Пятна сошли. Запах еще оставался, но Рей сумела проскользнуть мимо охранников, чтобы они ничего не заметили. Остановившись возле доски объявлений, она оторвала и сунула в карман бумажку с адресом благотворительного фонда, жертвующего вещи бездомным. В следующую субботу они устраивали очередную акцию, и Рей собиралась туда попасть.

Чем черт не шутит, вдруг у них отыщутся белая блузка и черная юбка ее размера?

Рей хотелось напиться до смерти, по-черному, так, чтобы голова отключилась, а тело действовало на рефлексах, и на утро из-за похмелья было тяжело думать и даже глоток воды не мог бы просочиться в глотку.

Почему бы ей не сделать это?

Рей сверлила взглядом доску объявлений, не видя ее.

Это же так просто: забрать вещи и уйти. Главное, вернуться на работу вовремя, а потом она сможет уговорить Фазму пустить ее. Или дойдет до другого приюта. Ведь главное, что она будет работать, будет там и сможет…

Рей зажмурилась и закрыла лицо руками.

Ничего она не сможет. Все, что она делает — бессмысленно. Эта работа, эта жизнь… Гораздо проще было бы, если бы тогда, в две тысячи пятом все закончилось. Если бы она просто захлебнулась тогда, но Рей зачем-то продолжала барахтаться — прямо как сейчас.

На утро Рей чувствовала себя так отвратительно, будто действительно напилась вдрызг вчера. В душевой из зеркала на нее посмотрело бледное лицо с насыщенными синяками под глазами и покрасневшими белками, скулы заострились, руки тряслись. Она выглядела настолько хреново, что на завтраке Фазма подошла к ней и потребовала дыхнуть в трубочку. И лишь убедившись, что результат отрицательный, куратор отстала, а у Рей, и без того не чувствовавшей голода, вовсе пропал всякий интерес к еде.

— Ужасно выглядишь, — сообщил ей Дэмерон, когда они встретились в архиве. — Все в порядке?

— Да, — ответила Рей. Ее голос был хриплым. — Просто не выспалась.

Это даже не было ложью: Рей стабильно не высыпалась с тех пор, как стала ночевать в «Пути к порядку».

Дэмерон некоторое время наблюдал за ней, а потом сказал:

— Пойдем.

— Куда? — удивленно спросила Рей.

— За кофе, — ответил тот.

— Нет, спасибо, — ответила Рей. Это прозвучало почти агрессивно, и она добавила, чуть смягчив тон:

— Правда, спасибо.

— Я угощаю, — возразил Дэмерон. — У тебя лицо человека, который умрет, если не выпьет кофе.

— А что насчет четкого следования корпоративному расписанию? — Рей вопросительно подняла бровь.

— Но ты же меня не сдашь? — спросил Дэмерон. — А я не сдам, что ты согласилась. Тем более это каких-то десять минут.

Рей кивнула, спрятав за вздохом улыбку. Ей хотелось бы выглядеть более раздраженной, хотелось бы посчитать Дэмерона навязчивым мудаком, но ей было приятно, что кто-то проявил к ней внимание просто так, не рассчитывая на ответную услугу или не потому, что был обязан это делать.

Ей было приятно, и в то же время она начала чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке. Но грубить своему непосредственному начальнику, который собирался угостить ее кофе, было бы очень глупо.

Они покинули архив, дошли до лифтов, чтобы подняться до кафетерия, и им пришлось ждать, чтобы втиснуться хотя бы в один, потому что они, по утреннему времени, были заполнены плотно.

— Почему не выспалась? — спросил Дэмерон, пока они ждали. — Шумные соседи?

— Нет, — ответила Рей. — Просто не спится.

— Это серьезно, — заметил По. — Я бы сходил к врачу, хотя бы за рецептом на снотворное.

— Не-а, — Рей махнула рукой. Двери лифта открылись, и он оказался почти пуст, и Рей первая устремилась туда. — Как-нибудь само пройдет.

— Это твой лозунг по жизни? — не унимался Дэмерон.

— Ага, — согласилась Рей.

Лифт поднял их наверх. На этом этаже кроме кафетерия, располагались еще и аудитории, и демонстрационные залы, а, судя по оживлению и обилию людей с бейджами с надписью «Посетитель», тут проходило какое-то мероприятие. Им с По пришлось замедлить шаг, чтобы было удобнее лавировать среди толпы.

Сначала Рей узнала запах: мерзкий, сладкий, живо воскресивший воспоминания о мясистой руке с крупными кольцами, впивающимися в пальцы, и густым бордовым лаком на ногтях, сжимавшей ее плечо. А потом увидела женщин, которых она случайно подслушала — узнала запах духов одной из них. Они оказались гораздо моложе. Наверное, запах был виноват, исказил восприятие.

Одна была блондинкой типажа Конникс, а вторая — шатенкой с грубоватой внешностью и агрессивным макияжем. И обе они были заняты любимым делом: наблюдали за Беном Соло. Впрочем, они были не одни такие: в данный момент Соло выслушивали примерно человек двадцать, а он демонстрировал им какие-то графики на проекторе, и делал все с приятной улыбкой. Бен умел расположить к себе людей и притягивать внимание, когда ему этого хотелось, а сейчас каждый в аудитории за стеклянными стенами слушал его внимательно.

Рей видела, как до этого он общался с одним из сотрудников, похлопывая его по плечу. Какое-то несчастье случилось, у Рей на такие вещи был безошибочный нюх, и Бен Соло вежливо, но искренне поддерживал мужчину в его горе.

По крайней мере это выглядело искренне для всех остальных.

— Туда, — По указал Рей на проход, ведущий к кафетерию и первым выдвинулся вперед. — Дамы, — он кивнул девицам, стоявшим у стены и рассматривающим Бена Соло.

— Дэмерон, — шатенка кивнула ему. — Выгуливаешь молодняк?

— Базин, я всегда любил тебя за точность формулировок, — Дэмерон усмехнулся. — Учитесь читать по губам? Иначе зачем еще вам так пристально пялиться на Соло?

— Ой, да пошел ты! — фыркнула блондинка.

— Откуда у него этот шрам? — спросила Рей. — На лице. У Бена Соло.

Девицы воззрились на нее так, будто впервые заметили ее присутствие. Даже Дэмерон удивленно приподнял брови.

— Похоже, что вы о нем много знаете, — продолжила Рей, не без удовольствия отметив, что лицо одной из девиц исказила неприязненно гримаса, — так откуда этот шрам?

Одна из девиц выглядела так, будто собирается вежливо послать Рей нахер. Но вторая неожиданно ответила на ее вопрос, хотя ее голос прозвучал очень недовольно:

— Во время наводнения они с отцом попали в автомобильную аварию. Отец погиб, а у мистера Соло…

«Мистер Соло», — Рей мысленно усмехнулась, припомнив, как именовали девицы его тет-а-тет.

— …остался шрам. Он почти сутки провел в полузатопленной машине, истекая кровью, — девица взглянула на Рей и добавила со значением:

— Не каждый может такое пережить.

— Лин! — недовольно прошипела вторая, закатывая глаза.

— Что? — она посмотрела на свою подругу. — Все знают эту историю. Это не секрет, — девушка перевела взгляд на Рей. — Но это очень грубо, влезать в чужие разговоры, не так ли?

— Да, — мягко откликнулась Рей. — Именно так.

Ещё одна ниточка протянулась между Беном Соло и ее гнилым районом — это прибрежный подтопило в том памятном наводнении. Рей это совсем не удивило. Возможно, тогда-то Бен Соло и подцепил гниль — или она сама нашла его и обосновалась внутри, медленно вызревая.

Но перебирая в памяти события того года, пытаясь вспомнить что-нибудь об автокатастрофе, Рей внезапно вспомнила кое о чем другом.

Пропажи в районе были обычным делом. Кто-то напивался и тонул, кого-то убивали в драке, дети сбегали из домов — когда кого-то не досчитывались, то говорили обычно, мол, «подался на юга», но даже маленькой Рей было очевидно, что ни о каких «югах» речь не идёт.

Иногда люди просто пропадали — как в воду канули.

Но иногда, все же, вода выносила их на поверхность.

Рей начисто забыла об этом, потому что год был очень тяжёлый, она почти не ходила в школу и старалась не появляться дома: и то, и то было чревато травмами. Поэтому она не запомнила историю с девушкой, найденной на побережье среди старых лодок, вытащенных на берег — теперь там было колесо обозрения. Та девушка была дочерью иммигрантов и работала на фабрике фасовщицей по документам другой женщины, потому что ей ещё не было восемнадцати. Ее фамилия была Ким, и у нее были удивительной красоты длинные, черные, густые волосы. Она пропала, а неделю спустя ее нашли, и выяснилось, что умирала Ким нехорошо и долго. Убийца нанес ей множество колотых ран, но они были неглубокими и неряшливым. Ким попыталась сбежать, и у нее почти получилось. Но убийца догнал ее и забил куском металлического троса, которые во множестве приносило течением с причалов выше.

— О чем задумалась? — спросил Дэмерон.

— О том, какой кофе хочу, — ответила Рей.

Интересно, думала она, следит ли в полиции кто-то за архивами? Вспомнит ли этот случай, найдет ли связь между свежими убийствами и старым? Или Бен Соло сумеет перебороть себя и опять затаится на годы?

Ведь, в конце концов, смысл был не в том, чтобы просто убивать, а в том, где это делать. Гниль четко соблюдала территориальные границы.


	5. пропажа, которой никто не заметил

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> не вычитано  
***  
♫♪♪**Amit feat. Rani - I'll Cut You Down**

Рей не знала, когда девушка появилась на набережной. Всё-таки теперь она была не бездельницей, а рабочим человеком, и не могла шататься у реки когда захочется. Но девушка там, судя по привычным движениям, тоже уже была не впервые. Тепло одетая: серая шапка была по самые уши натянута, грязно-зеленого цвета пуховик превращал ее в приземистый колобок на ножках, а на руках — перчатки без пальцев. А в руках листовки, которые девушка не уставала предлагать окружающим.

— Пожалуйста, — повторяла она каждый раз терпеливо, но с упорством. — Пожалуйста, позвоните, если у вас есть какая-нибудь информация. Любая помощь важна. Пожалуйста, звоните, если у вас есть какая-нибудь информация…

Когда Рей проходила мимо, все ещё в своей куртке из озеленения, под которую была поддета теплая толстовка с символом какой-то хоккейной команды из Канады, девушка повернулась к ней и решительно всучила Рей листовку. Внутри у Рей что-то перевернулось, но этого следовало ожидать. Мертвая и улыбающаяся Пейдж Тико не собиралась оставлять ее в покое.

— Пожалуйста, — монотонно, но упрямо повторила девушка в пуховики и шапке, — если у вас есть…

Она тоже была темноволосой, с мягким круглым лицом и раскосыми глазами. Рей казалось, что они с Пейдж Тико совсем не похожи, но что-то… Что-то…

— А вы, — начала Рей, — вы ее…

— Это моя сестра, — коротко ответила девушка, как отрубила.

Вот оно что.

Рей забрала листовку с собой. В «Пути», по дороге на работу в автобусе — она постоянно носила ее с собой, и листовка обтрепалась по краям и на сгибах. Почти каждый день Рей доставала ее и подолгу смотрела на фото. Казалось бы, что стоит позвонить? Набрать номер, сказать несколько слов и положить трубку.

«Я знаю, кто тебя убил, Пейдж Тико. Я вижу его каждый день, я ищу его каждый день, чтобы удостовериться, что он не пропал и не сбежал. Но толку от моего присмотра, если я никому не могу об этом сказать? Я никогда не боялась, я всегда думала, что мне все равно. Почему сейчас мне не хватает духу рассказать обо всем? Почему мне так страшно?»

Рей уже изучила лицо Пейдж в самых мелких деталях. Иногда она совала руку в карман, находила там сложенную листовку и поглаживала пальцами, чтобы успокоиться. И она молчала. И от собственного молчания ей становилось только хуже.

В свой следующий выходной Рей снова увидела сестру Пейдж Тико на набережной. Но не нашла в себе смелости подойти. Вместо этого она спустила свой недельный заработок на виски — настоящий, крепкий, янтарный. Втайне она надеялась, что напившись наберётся и смелости, чтобы подойти к сестре Пейдж и все рассказать, но вместо этого проплакала в переулке до позднего вечера.

Она чувствовала себя никем и ничем. Грязью. Отражением. Тенью, которая может только следовать. И с каждой уничижительной мыслью, приходивший ей в голову, Рей рыдала глубже и ненавидела себя сильнее, одновременно черпая в этом чувстве странное удовлетворение.

***

Работа оставалась такой же монотонной, как раньше. С восьми до семи, серый ковролин, бланки приема лежат слева, обязательно внести в базу данных на компьютере, каждый день похож на предыдущий. Рей использовала каждую свободную минуту, чтобы поспать, потому что теперь кошмары о прошлом мучили ее постоянно. Только теперь вместе с ней там был еще и Бен Соло.

— Рей! — окликнул ее Дэмерон. — Это для секретаря нашего финансового директора.

Рей молча уставилась на него. В этом гребанном центре финансовых и прочих директоров — целая куча. И вообще у них скоро обед.

Дэмерон вздохнул.

— Бена-свет-Соло, — пояснил он. — Неси, и да прибудет с тобой Сила, а на обратном пути иди сразу в кафетерий, мы будем там. И не засыпай на ходу.

Рей забрала папку, кивнув. Она снова выглядела как мертвец. Немного лучше, чем вчера, когда она впервые пришла на работу, мучаясь от похмелья. Дерьмово, конечно, но Дэмерон ничего не сказал, а ей было настолько плохо, что прочие переживания отступили. В таком разрезе похмелье было даже неплохой штукой. Но сегодня Рей была отвратительно трезвой, и, к сожалению, могла думать не только о себе.

Значит, Бен Соло. Где же твой кабинет?

Как и следовало ожидать, он находился на самом верху. На пару этажей ниже, чем Самый Главный Офис с Самым Главным Боссом, но тоже очень круто. Говорят, что на предпоследнем этаже вообще никаких офисов нет, так что, фигурально выражаясь, Бен Соло стоял всего на одну ступеньку ниже бога.

Секретаря на месте не было и Рей положила папки в корзину входящих. Она огляделась, рассматривая приемную, и ее взгляд остановился на темно-серой двери с матовым непрозрачным стеклом. Интересно, он сейчас там? Что он делает?

Рей оглянулась, но секретарь явно не собирался материализоваться посреди приемной. В конце концов, время обеденное. И она подошла к двери кабинета, потянула ее на себя и зашла внутрь. Зашипел и мягко щёлкнул доводчик, отсекая Рей от приемной.

Значит, вот как выглядит кабинет Бена Соло, финансового директора.

…И зачем тут столько директоров?

Рей не без интереса осмотрелась: широкие и высокие окна, низкие подоконники, привычный серый ковролин и темно-серая отделка стен. Шкафы с документацией, стол, на котором можно в футбол сыграть и ещё место останется, Маковский моноблок в черном корпусе, черный телефон и черный органайзер. Никаких украшений и безделушек, и все такое стильное и одновременно невзрачное, не дающее представления о том, что за человек здесь работает. Ячейки в опенспейсе и то более индивидуальны и приятны глазу, чем этот кабинет.

Любопытно, где его хозяин?

Рей медленно прошлась по кругу, всматриваясь в корешки книг и папок на полках, приподнялась на цыпочки, чтобы заглянуть на самые верхние, остановилась перед фотографиями на стене: люди в костюмах, и один из них — Бен. А затем перешла к столу. Компьютер работал, но экран не был включен. Рей с любопытством обошла стол и уселась в кресло: оно было огромным и удобным. Она провела пальцем по планшету, лежащему на столе, вынула из держателя перьевую ручку, блестящую позолотой — больше похоже на безделушку, чем на предмет, которым пользуются — и засунула обратно.

Это была единственная вещь на столе, выбивающаяся из серо-черного единообразия. Возможно, она имела какое-то значение. Возможно, Бен Соло подхватывал ее с напускной небрежностью, открывал чернильницу и подписывал документы, с каллиграфической аккуратностью выводя каждую букву?

Улыбнувшись, Рей крутанулась на кресле, поджав ноги. В кабинете приятно пахло, но запах она определить не могла. Чем-то свежим.

Хорошо быть Беном Соло. Тебя любят, у тебя классная девушка и крутой кабинет. Отличная машина и есть поклонницы (хотя они называют тебя маменькиным сынком).

Вращение остановилось, и Рей положила локти на стол, пододвинувшись ближе и подперев кулаками подбородок.

Зачем все портить, когда у тебя все хорошо?

Внезапно острое ощущение опасности накрыло ее. Позвоночник закололо иголочками, и Рей моментально соскочила с кресла и быстро обогнула стол, стремясь оказаться от него подальше. Она почти успела. Дверь открылась, и в кабинет вошёл Бен Соло. Увидев Рей, он застыл. Его глаза следили за ней неотрывно, и Рей тоже не двигалась с места.

— О, — сказал он. — Опять ты. Опять вынюхиваешь.

— Я принесла документы, — ответила Рей. — Это моя работа.

— И решила заглянуть сюда…

— Из интереса.

— Без разрешения, — Бен двинулся к ней, и Рей неосознанно отступила назад. Впрочем, она и не собиралась противостоять ему, но вздрогнула, когда натолкнулась задницей на край стола.

Соло приблизился вплотную и навис над Рей.

— И что ты тут вынюхала, псинка? — мягко спросил он.

— Что у тебя нет личной жизни, — отозвалась Рей.

Бен Соло занёс руку, и его пальцы были скрючены, будто он уже мысленно душил Рей. Она зажмурилась, но он не прикасался к ней. Однако, было достаточно чувствовать его присутствие кожей: электризующее, мешающее дышать и заставляющее сжиматься в точку, в надежде, что если взрыв прогремит, то тебя не заденет.

— Я просто искала свою кепку, — выдавила Рей, не открывая глаз. — Это часть моей формы, а ты упер ее.

Раздался смешок, и Рей открыла глаза.

И встретилась взглядом с Беном Соло.

Она очень поздно поняла, что ей не хотелось бы этого делать, что ей не стоило этого делать, но было уже поздно. Глаза Бена Соло с расширенными, как у наркомана, зрачками будто горели. Они притягивали к себе, но то, что выглядывало из их гипнотической глубины, оно отнюдь Беном Соло не было. Оно зацепило взгляд Рей, как крючок цепляет рыбу, ухватившую приманку, и как умелый рыбак стало тянуть ее, будто вытаскивая душу из тела. Рей медленно подалась вперёд, одновременно вцепившись пальцами в край стола, чтобы не дать себе это сделать. Ее тело разрывали противоречивые сигналы и позывы: замри, беги, упади на колени, вцепись, но под всем этим Рей ощущала давно знакомое присутствие, бывшее с ней с самого детства.

Глаза Бена Соло расширились лишь самую малость, на мгновение пропустив на лицо тень удивления, и в этот момент ожил интерком на столе:

— Мистер Соло, к вам мисс Конникс.

Бен моргнул. Притяжение пропало, и Рей съежилась, втянув голову в плечи.

— Мистер Соло, к вам мисс Конникс, — повторил интерком.

Бен наклонился, придвинувшись ещё ближе к Рей, и дотянулся до кнопки.

— Минуту, — сказал он.

Отпустив кнопку, он посмотрел на Рей

— Значит, ищешь кепку? — спросил он. — Посмотри в шкафу.

Бен кивком указал в сторону, и Рей посмотрела туда, с трудом соображая, что он от нее хочет. Бен Соло имел в виду встроенный шкаф с дверцами-жалюзи. Рей помотала головой.

— Я просто пойду, и…

Соло отступил и приказал, понизив голос до угрожающего:

— В шкаф. Быстро

И Рей подчинилась.

Шкаф был довольно просторным, и Рей укрылась там без труда. Там висели несколько рубашек, стояли коробки, лежали папки с документами, и оттуда сквозь брусья прекрасно было видно происходящее в кабинете.

Бен поправил пиджак, и преобразился. Из опасного, вызывающего дрожь человека он преобразился в приятного мужчину с мягкой улыбкой на губах. И когда дверь открылась, впуская внутрь Кайдел Ко Конникс, он уже ждал ее, привалившись к столу и сунув руки в карманы.

Со вздохом, Конникс прислонилась к двери спиной, помогая ей закрыться, и только после этого подошла к Бену вплотную и прижалась к нему, обвив его шею руками.

— Что-то случилось? — промурлыкал Бен ей на ухо.

Его взгляд, острый как нож, воткнулся в точности между перекладин и поймал Рей, замершую за дверцей. Интересно, что он сделает, если она издаст хоть звук?

Убьет ее? Или притворится, что не знает, как она сюда попала?

— Все как обычно, — ответила Кайдел. — Устала и уже хочу домой.

— Может, я помогу тебе расслабиться? — Бен усмехнулся и наклонился, чтобы поцеловать ее, и Кайдел с нетерпением потянулась к нему в ответ.

В шкафу Рей закатила глаза. Ну какого хрена, Бен Соло? Гребанный-копанный ты эксгибиционист!

Не разрывая поцелуя, Бен прижал Кайдел к себе плотнее, а его рука скользнула по ее бедру, задирая юбку.

— Бен, — пробормотала Кайдел, отрываясь от него. — Мы на работе.

— И что? — возразил тот.

Подхватив Кайдел на руки, он развернулся и усадил ее на край стола, одним резким жестом задрал узкую юбку до талии так, что ткань затрещала, и вклинился между ног своей девушки, прижимая ее к столу и не давая ей двинуться.

Рей снова отвела глаза, изучая внутренности шкафа. В конце концов, вдруг где-то здесь действительно лежит ее кепка?

Звуки, которые издавала парочка в кабинете, мешали сосредоточиться: шорох ткани, тихие вздохи, а очень скоро к этому прибавились и ритмичные шлепки. Бросив быстрый взгляд сквозь брусья, Рей не смогла его отвести. Не потому, что ей раньше никогда не приходилось видеть трахающихся людей, наоборот, она предпочла бы избавить свою память от парочки слишком ярких воспоминаний. Бен Соло не спускал с нее глаз и его взгляд снова цеплял ее, как крючком. Словно двери не существовало. Словно Рей стояла рядом с ним, пока он пялил свою ничего не подозревающую подружку.

Рей будто обзавелась двойным зрением. Она могла видеть, как движутся бедра Бена, как Конникс обвивает его своими ногами, постанывая и спрятав лицо у него на плече. Могла видеть, как Бен сжимает ее грудь сквозь блузку.

И в то же время ее взгляд ни на миллиметр не сдвигался от черных расширенных зрачков, следящих за ней.

Ей было не страшно, она не чувствовала отвращения или возбуждения. Пока события происходили — там где-то — они с Беном Соло повисли, соединённые одним проводом где-то вне времени, где наблюдали друг за другом, пристально. Будто оценивая собственные силы или прикидывая, что делать дальше.

Звуки шлепков участились. Кайдел сдавленно застонала Бену в плечо, сжимая бедрами его талию, и он моргнул.

Связь пропала. Рей просто смотрела на стремного хмыря, который трахался со своей девушкой и, _почему-то_ смотрел при этом в сторону Рей. Кажется, взгляд он отвел только когда кончил сам.

Некоторое время он стоял, прижимая к себе, Кайдел, а потом она пошевелилась, и пара расцепила объятия и принялась приводить себя в порядок.

— Это очень бодрит, но я бы предпочла не делать этого на работе, — заметила Кайдел со смешком. — Ты никогда не угадаешь, когда они решат просмотреть записи с камер в твоем кабинете.

— Только если заподозрят меня в чем-то, — ответил Соло.

Он протянул своей девушке упаковку влажных салфеток, наблюдая, как она оттирается.

— И поосторожнее с одеждой, ладно? — Кайдел вздохнула, осматривая шов на юбке. — Я не хочу хранить на работе целый гардероб из-за твоей импульсивности.

Бен не ответил, наблюдая за ней. На его губах играла легкая усмешка.

Когда Кайдел закончила, она подошла к Бену и коротко чмокнула его в губы.

— До вечера, — сказала она, улыбаясь. — Не задерживайся, ладно?

— Это ты у нас любишь перерабатывать, не я, — ответил Соло. — До вечера, родная.

Конникс ушла. Когда дверь закрылась за ней, Бен Соло подождал немного, а потом направился к шкафу и рывком открыл дверцу. Рей сглотнула, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Нашла кепку? — спросил Соло.

— Нет, — буркнула Рей.

— Тогда вали отсюда. Документы надо передавать секретарю, а сюда заходи только, когда тебя зовут. Ясно?

— Да, сэр, — ответила Рей, низко опустив голову.

Она выступила из шкафа, и ей почти пришлось протиснуться мимо Соло, который занял собой весь проход и не собирался отодвигаться. Он шел за ней до самой двери, так близко, что Рей чувствовала движение воздуха от его дыхания на своей шее. Когда Рей взялась на ручку, его ладонь легла на дверь, не давая ей открыть ее. Бен Соло стоял вплотную к Рей, и она чувствовала тепло его тела.

— Но когда тебя позовут, — раздался шепот над ее ухом, — ты должна приходить тут же.

Сосни.

— Хорошо, — буркнула Рей, — сэр… у меня есть обязанности и…

— Иначе будут проблемы, — добавил Бен.

Ладонь исчезла. Рей потянула дверь на себя и вышла. Секретарь уставился на нее удивленным взглядом, и Рей сказала ему:

— Производственное совещание.

После чего продолжила свой путь. Угроза Бена Соло ее не пугала, хотя и нервировала. Но она точно не собиралась приходить, если он позовет. Если ему нужно, пусть ищет ее сам.

***

В пятницу после собрания АА, Дэмерон снова предложил Рей выпить кофе. Она не отказалась, хотя догадывалась, что Дэмерон хочет пролечить ей мозги в неформальной обстановке. Они снова зашли в то же кафе, где были в первый раз, и, когда они взяли кофе и уселись за столик, Дэмерон выдержал паузу, перед тем как начать.

— Тяжелая была неделя? — спросил он.

Рей издала неопределенное «Угу».

— В том, чтобы признаться в срыве, нет ничего плохого, — добавил Дэмерон. — Это то, чему нас учат на АА, что нужно не замыкаться в себе с проблемами, а делиться ими. Находить в себе силы начинать заново, снова и снова, пока ты не достигнешь цели.

Рей кивнула, глядя куда угодно, только не на По.

— Но врать о том, что ты в завязке, гораздо хуже, — добавил он. — Мы говорили о тебе с Штефаном.

Штефан курировал группу АА, которую Рей посещала. Дэмерон знал его дольше, и тот факт, что он обсуждал Рей с ним, заставил ее напрячься. Нет, конечно, они не собираются ее выгнать, но это было неприятно.

— Тебе нужен куратор, — продолжил Дэмерон. — Сначала я хотел предложить себя, но подумал, что это будет чересчур. И тебе нужен взгляд со стороны. Поэтому мы подумали о Снапе.

— О ком? — спросила Рей.

— Снап, мой товарищ. Мы познакомились в группе, он был там дольше, чем я, — Дэмерон вздохнул. — Такой, крупный, с бородой… Припоминаешь?

— А. — Рей кивнула.

— Не припоминаешь, — подытожил Дэмерон.

Рей недовольно фыркнула и отвела взгляд.

— Неужели это так очевидно?

— Лгунья из тебя так себе, — ответил Дэмерон. — Ты и не стараешься.

Рей пожала плечами.

— Такое у меня кредо. Я не стараюсь. Никогда.

— Поэтому тебе нужен куратор, — сказал Дэмерон. — Если у тебя будет время на выходных…

— Не будет, — быстро ответила Рей.

— Тогда в следующий вторник, — продолжил Дэмерон, и бровью не поведя, — Снап встретится с нами после работы. Идет?

— Идет, — отозвалась Рей неохотно.

Еще и Снап какой-то. Замечательно. Чего им всем от нее надо? Она вполне может справиться сама. Она всегда справлялась. Может не лучшим образом, но держалась на плаву. А сейчас ей просто нужно, просто нужно…

— Тебе бы выспаться, — добавил Дэмерон. — Выглядишь ужасно.

***

У Рей появился ещё один ритуал: каждый выходной она шла на набережную, проверяя, там ли сестра Пейдж Тико. Она была там. Иногда раздавала листовки. Иногда клеила их на окрестных улицах. Под дождем, в блестящем дождевике, накинутом поверх теплой куртки, она стояла там, упрямо сжимая губы и не пропуская никого.

В один день Рей увидела, как на призыв девушки откликнулись. И это заставило ее похолодеть от ужаса. Осенний сырой воздух вдруг стал ледяным.

Она почувствовала Бена Соло издалека, так птицы чувствуют приближающийся шторм. Рей отошла с основной аллеи, опустив капюшон куртки ниже, наблюдая за почти пустой набережной. Сегодня почти не лило, так, мелкая морось висела в воздухе, затягивая город и берег в отдалении серой пеленой, повисала каплями на волосах и ресницах. Роуз Тико была на месте, как постовой, терпеливо прогуливалась по набережной, несмотря на то, что людей почти не было. И когда показался Бен Соло, Роуз направилась прямо к нему.

«Нет, — хотелось сказать Рей, — не ходи к нему».

Она сделала несколько заплетающихся шагов вперёд, едва не упав, хотя была трезвой, как стекло, и замерла, наблюдая, как Бен Соло останавливается, как он смотрит на маленькую Роуз, которая едва доставала ему до груди. У него не было зонта, и, разумеется, никакого дождевика, и мелкие капли усеивали его волосы и темный ворс пальто.

Рей сделала ещё шаг вперёд, зная, что Соло тоже заметил ее.

Вот он взял листовку из рук Роуз, влажную, тяжело трепыхающуюся на ветру. Вот он кивнул ей с сочувственным видом. Постучал пальцем по листовке и кивнул ещё раз и нахмурился.

— Нет, — прошептала Рей одними губами. — Нет, не смей.

Бен Соло поймал ее взгляд, и на секунду выражение его лица обратилось в хищный оскал.

«Я не обещал, что проблемы будут у тебя», — как бы говорил он.

Но, склонившись к Роуз Тико, он вновь стал понимающим и сочувствующим. Мягко коснулся ее плеча в совершенно невинном, ободряющем жесте, кивнул и сказал что-то негромко, Рей не расслышала. Роуз Тико кивнула в ответ и — о, нет! — взвалив сумку на плечо, стала складывать туда листовки. А Бен Соло, покачав головой, галантно забрал у нее тяжёлый баул и, не прекращая говорить, повел куда-то. Он уводил ее прямо у Рей на глазах, у всех на глазах, и никто ничего не видел

В панике, Рей огляделась. Что ей сделать? Закричать, чтобы ее приняли за сумасшедшую? На набережной почти никого. Никто ней не поверит. Броситься на него прямо здесь, прежде чем он убьет новую девушку?

Она должна остановить его.

Должна.

Должна.


	6. я жду, когда решат за меня

Рей вспомнила Снапа, когда увидела его — средних лет, легко располагающее к себе бородатое лицо, заметное брюшко, — он несколько раз бывал на собраниях вместе с ними. Когда они встретились после работы, Снап протянул ей руку для рукопожатия, и Рей сжала ее крепко, внимательно глядя Снапу в глаза. Снап сжал ее в ответ.

Снова шел дождь, и они втроем с Дэмероном сели в ближайшем кафе. Здесь и народу было больше, и ценник выше, но Рей все равно ничего не ела и не пила, кроме кофе.

— Ты вообще чем-нибудь питаешься? — спросил По. — Кроме как в обед?

— Да. — Рей отсалютовала ему стаканом. — Негативными эмоциями в основном.

— Рад, что ты согласилась прийти, — сказал Снап. — Не хочу всех нас задерживать, все же время уже позднее. Рей, мы с По посовещались и решили, что тебе нужен куратор.

— Я в курсе, — Рей кивнула.

— Как твой куратор, я должен всегда быть с тобой на связи, — начал Снап. — Это не частая практика, но некоторым действительно нужна персональная помощь. Я буду посещать встречи вместе с тобой. Ты можешь обращаться ко мне с любыми вопросами, абсолютно любыми. Иногда я буду проверять тебя: чем ты занимаешь, как себя чувствуешь… — заметив, каким взглядом Рей смотрит на него, он рассмеялся и добавил: — Это не слежка. Если не захочешь, можешь не говорить.

— Понятно, — ответила Рей.

— Нам нужно обменяться номерами телефонов, — сказал Снап. — Чтобы я всегда мог быть с тобой на связи, если потребуется. Или чтобы ты всегда могла позвонить мне, если потребуется.

— Ха! — сказал По. — Первый шаг, и уже провал.

— У меня нет телефона, — сказала Рей. — Мне он ни к чему. Мне некому звонить.

— Теперь есть кому, — сказал Снап.

— Я не могу позволить себе телефон, — выдала Рей заранее приготовленное оправдание.

— Именно поэтому, — сказал По, залезая во внутренний карман куртки, — я принес вот это.

Он достал и положил на стол старый мобильный телефон с исцарапанным экраном и корпусом. Он был не таким тонким, как современные телефоны, тяжелым. На задней панели была наклейка с надписью «ВВ8».

— Это мой старый, — сказал По. — Он все еще прекрасно работает, и я решил отдать его тебе.

— Спасибо. — Рей покачала головой. — Не надо.

— Надо, если ты хочешь продолжать ходить в АА, — ответил Снап.

— Ты ничего мне не должна, — успокоил ее По. — Но тебе нужен телефон. Если что-то случится.

— Хорошо. — Рей пожала плечами. — У меня нет сим-карты.

— Я купил новую, — сказал По. — Все для тебя.

Он улыбнулся, но Рей не поддержала его улыбку.

— Если ты действительно хочешь завязать, — начал Снап, — я помогу тебе. Но если все это — для чего-то другого, лучше сказать об этом сейчас. Ты знаешь наш главный принцип. А от себя я могу добавить, что не хотел бы тратить время на притворщика, в то время как мог бы потратить его на помощь тому, кому это действительно нужно.

Рей облизнула губы. Слово «притворщик» обожгло ее, вызвало неприятные ощущения в груди.

— Я хочу, — сказала она. — Просто… не думаю, что у меня получится.

— Для этого я тут, — ответил Снап. — Чтобы помочь.

«Ты не сможешь», — подумала Рей. Но вслух она этого говорить не стала.

***

— Это КОЛЬЦО?!

Фраза была произнесена с такой экспрессией, что Рей не выдержала и обернулась. Кайдел Конникс и ее женщины-коллеги из отдела логистики стояли неподалеку возле кафетерия, и сейчас довольная и спокойная мисс Конникс демонстрировала им тонкое кольцо с сияющим камушком на безымянном пальце. Его появление и вызвало такой ажиотаж.

Рей, будучи немного более осведомлённой об истинных предпочтениях мистера Соло, была не склонна радоваться за счастливую невесту. Скорее сдержанно посочувствовать.

— С ума сойти! Когда?

— Что — когда? — невозмутимо ответила Конникс.

— Свадьба. Вы ведь поженитесь? Не говори мне, что ты надела такое кольцо просто так.

— В начале апреля, — ответила Конникс. — Это неофициальное заявление.

— Милая, я так за тебя рада, — ее подруга бросилась Конникс на шею. — Это должно было случиться миллион лет назад, вы так давно знакомы.

— Серьезные решения требуют долгих размышлений, — ответила Конникс.

Так как ее подруга говорила значительно громче самой Кайдел, это привлекло к ним не только внимание Рей. Вероятнее всего, скоро потребуется делать официальное заявление.

— Неужели, Кайдел выходит замуж? — раздалось над ухом Рей, и она снова резко крутанулась.

Это был Дэмерон. В одной руке у него была банка колы, второй он указал себе за спину.

— Мой любимый стол пока еще свободен. Давай ты занимаешь нам места, а я покупаю обед?

— Идет, — ответила Рей. — Она выйдет замуж за Соло?

— Очевидно, — ответил По. — Брак заключенный в высших руководящих сферах — почти что на небесах. Мадам Органа всегда ценила Кайдел.

— Кто? — спросила Рей.

— Лея Органа, мать Бена Соло. Мои родители были с ней в очень хороших отношениях. Раньше Кайдел работала у нее, — ответил Дэмерон. — До того, как «Первый порядок» слился с «Альдераан инкорпорейтед»… Так! — он схватил Рей за плечо и развернул в необходимом направлении. — Бегом, парни из техотдела нацелились туда же!

Рей последовала по указанному направлению и благополучно приземлилась на стул прямо перед носом трех «технарей».

— Занято, — сказала она мрачно, глядя на них исподлобья.

— А может потеснимся? — предложил один.

— Нет, — ответила Рей и водрузила ноги на стул рядом. — Мне нужно очень много места. Люблю комфорт.

Выбранный По стол стоял у самого окна, возле колонны, поддерживающей потолок, и как бы слегка прятался за ней. Вид оттуда открывался отличный: офисная башня «Первого порядка» была одним из немногих высотных зданий в городе, и с этой высоты было отлично видно и реку, и мост через нее, и другой берег, на котором среди облетающего желто-красного леса затерялся городок Такодана. Сегодня небо было привычно хмурым, но без дождя, и берег было видно очень хорошо. Рей казалось, что она может рассмотреть яркие крыши и шпиль церкви в Такодане.

Дэмерон вернулся с подносом: суп и очень много хлеба для Рей, какое-то мясное блюдо и сандвич для него и кофе для обоих.

— Как твой сон? — спросил По. — Я заметил, сегодня ты даже не дремала.

— По-прежнему, — ответила Рей. — А тебе больше не за чем следить, кроме меня?

— Есть. Не нашла кепку? — спросил Дэмерон.

— Нет, — Рей помрачнела. — С меня не вычтут ее стоимость?

— Нет, если никто не узнает, — ответил Дэмерон. — Просто нужно подождать. Поработать здесь подольше.

— А, — ответила Рей. — У меня с этим проблемы.

— Нигде не задерживаешься?

— Люблю перемену мест.

— Я тоже когда-то таким был, — заметил По. — Как перекати-поле: то здесь, то там. Играл в группе, плавал на корабле…

— Серьезно? — Рей распахнула глаза и наклонилась к нему. — В море?

— Да, напросился с подработкой на контейнеровоз, переплыл всю Атлантику, — ответил По. — Опыт интересный. Я и автомаляром работал, и автомехаником…

— А теперь ты работаешь в архиве, — подытожила Рей. — Почему тут?

— Так сложилось, — По пожал плечами. — Мадам Органа взяла меня на работу… а потом я оказался тут. Я не жалуюсь.

— Звучит так, будто жалуешься, — Рей фыркнула. — Будто дай тебе волю — и ты опять уплывешь на контейнеровозе или станешь чинить тачки.

— Может быть, — Дэмерон улыбнулся, но не слишком весело. — Тогда со мной всегда был один приятель. Знаешь, из тех, с которыми вроде весело, но утром он исчезает, и тебе приходится разгребать все то, что он натворил, мучаясь головной болью.

Рей помрачнела. Опять. Время нотаций с По Дэмероном!

— Никому таких друзей не пожелаю, — добавил По.

Рей залпом допила свой кофе и встала.

— Я все, — объявила она. — Пойду, хорошо? Спасибо за обед. Завтра я тебя кормлю, идет?

— Идет. — Дэмерон кивнул.

Вернувшись в архив, Рей продолжила то, что начинала делать до обеда: сортировать старую документацию, которую привезли из другого филиала и раскладывать ее в алфавитном порядке. Скучища. А потом еще это тоже нужно будет оцифровать…

От монотонного занятия ее отвлек звук открывшейся двери. Должно быть, кто-то пришел, но не Дэмерон — Рей узнавала его шаги, и он бы не молчал. Не было ни звука шагов, ни требовательного стука. Если кто-то и пришел, то он явно не торопился получить нужные ему документы. Выглянув из-за стеллажей, Рей никого не увидела. Осмотревшись, она пожала плечами и хотела уже вернуться к работе, когда обратила внимание, что на конторке лежит вытащенный бланк заявки. А на нем что-то написано прямо поперек строк.

Рей медленно подошла к столу и наклонилась, рассматривая бланк. Почерк был красивым, каллиграфическим: тот, кто писал, не торопился, аккуратно выводя слова.

«14.10, подсобка на восьмом, ты помнишь. Не опаздывай».

— Хер тебе, — сказала Рей тихо.

— Что-что? — донеслось из-за стеллажей, и Рей беззвучно чертыхнулась. Она иногда забывала, что не одна здесь.

— Ничего, — ответила Рей. — Так…

Она сгребла бланк в кулаке и смяла, а потом засунула в карман джинсов. Ее взгляд скользнул по циферблату часов — 13.43. У нее было время подняться на восьмой этаж, прийти в подсобку и спросить, что Бену Соло нужно.

А вдруг он не шутил? Вдруг он причинит вред Роуз Тико не потому, что гниль толкнет его на это, а потому, что Рей в своем ослином упрямстве никуда не пойдет: ни в полицию, ни к нему?

Рей сунула руку в карман и достала телефон, подаренный ей Дэмероном. В архиве был плохой прием, но если бы она захотела, она бы дозвонилась до участка. А потом что?

Если бы у нее были доказательства… Хотя кому они нужны? Слово Бена Соло против слова бездомной.

Рей сунула телефон в карман и вернулась к работе. Но ей не работалось. Она поставила несколько папок на место, и застыла, задумчиво глядя на них.

Если бы она могла узнать, в порядке ли Роуз Тико…

Рей покачала головой, а потом снова достала телефон.

13.50.

— Нет, — шепотом сказала Рей, и с молчаливой яростью стала упихивать папки в стеллажи, не беспокоясь, что ветхая документация еще времен «Альдераан инк.» может пострадать.

Когда часы показали 14.00, она бросила оставшиеся папки и заторопилась к лифту.

Рей влетела в закрывающийся лифт, вынудив стоящих в нем людей потесниться, и через несколько минут уже была на восьмом. Ещё бы она помнила, где находится подсобка. Как она должна искать ее? По запаху дорогого одеколона?

Однако Рей _могла_ найти ее — точнее того, кто ждал ее там. Не по запаху, а по знакомому ощущению покалывающих позвоночник иголочек.

Так Рей и поступила, ненавидя себя за то, что идёт на поводу у Бена Соло.

Она шла, как обычно глядя себе под ноги, неторопливо. И когда в ее мозгу что-то звонко щёлкнуло, Рей подняла взгляд. Да, вот она, нужная дверь. Рей протянула пальцы к ручке двери, но остановилась, не дотрагиваясь до нее. Она может уйти. Ей нет никакого дела до Роуз Тико, и до ее сестры, и до Джессики, и до Кайдел Конникс, выходящей замуж за гнилого…

Ручка повернулась, и дверь открылась. Рей вздрогнула от неожиданности, так и оставшись стоять с протянутой вперёд рукой. Бен Соло — _а также что-то внутри его глаз_ — наблюдал за ней из полутьмы подсобки. Не говоря ни слова, он схватил Рей за руку и втащил внутрь.

Дверь закрылась. Бен Соло навис над Рей и закрыл замок за ее спиной, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Его глаза были темными, почти черными. Рей предусмотрительно смотрела чуть в сторону, в область переносицы, чтобы не потеряться опять.

— Не нашел мою кепку? — спросила она. — Нет? Тогда нам не о чем говорить.

Она сделала движение, собираясь повернуться, но Бен мягко и быстро прижал ее к двери. Не больно, отчего Рей стало страшно. Он наверняка не делал им больно до самого конца. Пока не доставал нож.

— Приятно видеть послушных животных, — прошелестел Бен Соло.

Мышцы живота у Рей напряглись, язык жгли невысказанные вслух оскорбления. Но она сдержала себя и ответила:

— Ходи гулять на собачью площадку в таком случае.

Бен Соло медленно, почти демонстративно положил ладонь ей на шею и сжал. Рей рефлекторно попыталась вдохнуть, и он сжал сильнее — не настолько сильно, чтобы ей действительно стало не хватать воздуха, а перед глазами потемнело, но чувствительно. Его ногти впились ей в кожу, и боль самую малость успокоила Рей. Она попыталась сглотнуть, чувствуя, как давит на глотку чужая ладонь.

— Идём, — приказал Соло и потянул ее вглубь комнаты, ведя за шею.

Рей послушно последовала за ним, в центр комнаты, где Соло остановился и отпустил ее. Он провел пальцами по ее нижней губе, грубо оттянул ее, а потом резким движением засунул указательный палец Рей в рот. Она издала тихий сдавленный звук, пытаясь выплюнуть, хотя бы сдвинуть его, чтобы не давил так раздражающе на язык. Давление чуть ослабло, и Рей изучающе провела кончиком языка по подушечке пальца.

К счастью, палец мешал ей выдать пару комментариев о том, где он мог побывать, и куда Бену Соло следовало бы его засунуть.

— Интересно узнать, — тихо, но с чувством заметил Бен, — как ты работаешь языком.

Рей без пререканий продолжила ласкать его палец языком, проводя по нему вверх и вниз, описывая круги вокруг кончика. И совсем неожиданно было, когда Соло резко вытащил у нее руку изо рта и сжал ее лицо своими длинными пальцами, оставив влажный след на ее щеке.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Бен.

— Опять подрочишь на меня? — спросила Рей и получила в ответ короткую пощечину.

Бен отступил назад, а Рей нехотя принялась раздеваться. Она сняла рубашку, выступила из ботинок и стянула джинсы, оставшись перед Беном Соло в выцветших серых трусах и белых носках, скрестив руки на груди.

— Все, — приказал Соло, и Рей со вздохом рассталась с последними деталями одежды тоже.

— Встань лицом к стене, — приказал Бен. — Руки положи на стену.

— Ты меня обыскивать собрался? — поинтересовалась Рей. — Подсказать, где ты можешь поискать?

Она встала, как он приказывал, прислушиваясь. Тихие шаги и шорох ткани подсказали, что Бен встал точно сзади нее. Рей почувствовала, как большая ладонь опустилась на ее ягодицу и грубо сжала. Звякнул ремень, снова зашуршала ткань, а потом Рей почувствовала прикосновение к ложбинке между ягодиц. Одной рукой Бен все ещё удерживал ее, а второй оперся о стену совсем рядом с ее лицом, и теперь неторопливо тёрся членом об ее задницу.

Соски у Рей сжались — не только от холода, но и от странного возбуждения. Дыхание Бена Соло согревало ее плечо, ткань пиджака касалась спины — приятное прикосновение.

Рей тихо вздохнула и начала:

— Могу я…

— Заткнись, — процедил Бен Соло.

Его движения стали чаще, он вжимался в нее сильнее, иногда прикасаясь к Рей всем телом.

— Я буквально чую, как ты течешь, — прошептал он ей на ухо. — Как последняя шлюха.

— Проверь обоняние, — ответила Рей.

Рука, опиравшаяся о стену, убралась, а потом Бен Соло с силой толкнул Рей в затылок. Она не врезалась лбом в стену только потому, что успела подставить одну ладонь. Пальцы разом заныли, а Рей зашипела. Бен прижимал ее к стене всем телом, шершавая штукатурка неприятно царапала чувствительные соски.

— Я могу сделать с тобой все, что угодно, — прошептал Бен.

«Сделай», — вертелось у Рей на языке, но она молчала, вжатая в стену.

Движения бедер Бена стали чаще, и он, наконец, кончил: сначала Рей почувствовала, как он резко отодвинулся, а потом — как стекают по ее спине и заднице теплые капли.

— А что с Роуз?

Вопрос прозвучал так тихо, что поначалу Рей думала, что Соло не услышал ее. Он зашуршал одеждой, застегиваясь, и она рискнула обернуться через плечо. Бен Соло смотрел на нее с самодовольной ухмылкой.

— А это я решу позднее, — ответил он. — Улыбнись, псинка.

С этими словами он поднял руку с зажатым в ней телефоном, и Рей ослепило вспышкой.

Она растерянно заморгала. Он сфотографировал ее? Зачем? Он больной? А если кто-то увидит это фото и…

…и всем будет плевать. Пока это не фото расчлененки или детское порно, и в том случае Бен Соло всегда может сказать, что его кто-то взломал или что его пытаются очернить.

Должно быть у Рей было очень забавное выражение лица, потому что Бен рассмеялся.

— Хорошего дня, — сказал он.

***

На следующий день Рей вместо обеда отправилась на набережную, почти бегом, чтобы успеть пока закончится перерыв. Роуз Тико не было, но это ничего не значило — она тоже наверняка работала, но Рей ощутила беспокойство. Он ведь не… Объявления, которые Тико вешала, висели несорванными. Рей сделала небольшой круг там, где Роуз обычно стояла и поспешила обратно на работу.

Дурацкая работа.

Тупая Роуз Тико.

Идиотский мир.

И Бен Соло как мудацкая вишенка на этом торте из дерьма.

Рей успела ровно к концу обеденного перерыва. Дэмерон ждал ее, привалившись к своему столу, с картинным видом держа на весу руку с часами.

— Точно вовремя, — прокомментировал он появление Рей. — Все сделала?

— Ага, — ответила Рей, стягивая свою «озеленительную» куртку.

Она не уточняла, что именно делала, а По не спрашивал.

Когда она проходила мимо, Дэмерон деликатно кашлянул и протянул ей стаканчик с кофе.

— Спасибо, — Рей фыркнула, — после такой пробежки я не засну.

— Кто знает, кто знает, — заметил По. — Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.

Рей фыркнула снова и спросила:

— Что, в пятницу как обычно? — и тут же прикусила язык.

Слова вырвались сами, настолько привычной стала для нее компания Дэмерона по пятницам. И кофе, который они пили. Не то, чтобы ей было это нужно, или она хотела найти в этом какую-то выгоду. Ей просто _нравилось_ пить с Дэмероном кофе и ходить с ним на эти тупые собрания, на которых приходилось выслушивать одни и те же унылые истории раз за разом. Поняв это, Рей смутилась и разозлилась. Не стоит привязываться ни к вещам, ни к людям — себе дороже.

— Нет, извини. Я буду занят, — ответил По.

— О, — заметила Рей.

Для нее, не успевшей оправиться от внезапно снизошедшего на нее откровения, его слова были как удар поддых.

— Меня пригласили на помолвку, — добавил По.

— Помолвку? Ты имеешь в виду Конникс и Соло? — переспросила Рей.

По кивнул.

— Я не знала, что вы настолько близко знакомы.

— Мы с Кай работали вместе в «Альдераан инк.». Я думаю, я могу назвать ее другом, — заметил По. — Она тоже, раз пригласила меня. Поэтому в пятницу я уйду пораньше.

— А где будет проходить помолвка? — спросила Рей. — Как это вообще выглядит?

По улыбнулся и ответил:

— Просто куча народу будут пить и есть, бета-версия будущей свадьбы.

Рей улыбнулась такому определению.

— Ничего такого. «Помолвились» они уже гораздо раньше, когда Соло сделал ей предложение, мы просто отмечаем это событие.

По задумался и добавил:

— А потом кто-нибудь напьется и попытается искупаться в декоративном пруду…

— И где все это будет происходить?

— У их семьи есть дом в Озерном краю. Особняк Скайуокеров, слышала?

— Неа, — Рей покачала головой.

— Отличное место… летом. Сейчас это огромный сырой дом, в который приезжают раз в пару месяцев, окруженный лесом. Ничего особенного.

— А. Тогда желаю тебе повеселиться, — ровным тоном сказала Рей. Неожиданно для себя она добавила:

— Я бы хотела посмотреть на Озёрный край. Никогда не была там.

— Я мог бы взять себя с собой, если хочешь, — хмыкнул Дэмерон. — Приглашение у меня плюс один, а девушки нет.

Повисла неловкая пауза.

— Да, — сказала Рей. — Было бы круто, но я не хочу лишать тебя шанса найти приятную пару на вечер — нам ведь наверняка придется спать в одной комнате.

— Да, — По хмыкнул снова.

— И тебе придется следить, чтобы я не надралась украдкой.

— Точно, — теперь он рассмеялся в голос.

— А ещё у меня нет платья, — закончила Рей. — Но спасибо.

— Я думаю, — начал По, — они бы пережили девушку в джинсах и толстовке на своем празднике жизни. А я бы пережил необходимость следить за тобой.

Градус неловкости возрос экспоненциально.

— Я храплю, — коротко сказала Рей.

— Ох, — По вздохнул, — это все меняет.

Рей почувствовала, что ее губы сами по себе растягиваются в глупой улыбке.

— В следующий раз прикуплю беруши на такой случай, — добавил По, и Рей удивленно захлопала глазами, неловко хихикнув.

***

Рей сперла в столовой «Пути к порядку» нож для масла и заточила его об камень, и теперь он успокаивающе холодил ей руку в рукаве. Она добралась до Озерного края на автобусе, долгие два часа после работы, а до особняка шла пешком. Она размышляла, не могли ли те Скайуокеры быть родственниками Люка — это ведь не самая распространенная фамилия. Но по большей части она просто тряслась от не отпускавшего ее нервного напряжения. Рей редко выезжала за пределы города — почти никогда, если быть точной — и поездка сильно ее нервировала. Она чувствовала себя голой, беззащитной, будто весь мир вдруг стал враждебным местом — как будто раньше он таким не был. Больше всего ей хотелось вернуться обратно, в с детства известный район, но Рей поставила себе цель, впервые за долгое время, и решила ее достичь.

Погода не радовала. В городе шел проливной дождь, но тут он уже давно закончился. На дороге блестели лужи, в воздухе висела морось. Казалось, что до темных косматых туч можно дотянуться рукой — так они были низко.

Рей продрогла, и даже быстрая ходьба ее уже не согревала. Один ботинок протек, уши мерзли. Наконец, вдалеке показались огни особняка. Рей замедлила шаг, рассматривая его. Она потратила час, сидя за компьютером Дэмерона, пока его не было, рассматривая особняк на гугл-картах, пытаясь понять, можно ли туда попасть, минуя ворота. По фотографиям было непонятно, высокая ли ограда, но Рей разобралась, что на территорию два въезда — главный и для обслуживающего персонала. С ее места ей было видно, что ворота были закрыты. Возможно, там была охрана. Ограда была приличной высоты, каменная, старинная, заплетенная плющом и хмелем — выше головы Рей. Рей сошла с дороги и пошла в обход, планируя дойти до второго входа. Кусты и поникшая трава обдавали ее водой, и очень скоро джинсы промокли выше колен. Под ногами чавкало, на подошвы налипали грязь, опавшие листья и трава. Рей двигалась медленно и неловко, выбившись из сил, сунув руки в карманы, почти как во сне. Темнело быстро, и она уже смутно различала путь перед собой. Надеясь, что вдоль ограды идти будет легче, Рей подошла ближе.

Ветер шумел, стучал ветвями деревьев, сбрасывал листву. Казалось, что что-то рыщет там, в лесной глубине, но Рей понимала, что это лишь ее воображение, разыгравшееся от непривычной обстановки. Дыхание паром вырывалось изо рта, из носа текло, и он замерз, и если бы кто-то сейчас предложил Рей кружку горячего кофе и местечко в теплой комнате за то, что она откажется от своей идеи, вряд ли бы она раздумывала долго.

Стена возвышалась справа, сложенная из крупных грубых камней. Возможно, Рей бы смогла забраться наверх, если бы ее пальцы не замерзли так сильно. Она замедлила шаг, дрожа, сжавшись в комочек, а потом подняла взгляд и упрямо поперла вперед. И едва не пропустила еле заметный под плющом и хмелем темный провал в стене.

Рей остановилась. Она увидела то, чего не было видно на гугл-картах, о чем, возможно, даже не все обитатели особняка помнили. Это была калитка, давно не используемая, заплетенная ползучими стеблями настолько, что ее было плохо видно.

Подойдя ближе, Рей внимательно осмотрела ее. На петле висел проржавевший замок. Рей поискала рядом, нашла крупный, выпавший из кладки камень и примерилась для удара. Ей казалось, что звуки разносятся далеко, что ее слышно на мили вокруг, и она обернула камень рукавом и продолжила бить.

Наконец проржавевший замок не выдержал и слетел — осталась лишь дужка. Рей вытащила ее замерзшими пальцами, отбросила камень и принялась срезать плющ с помощью ножа, чтобы можно было открыть дверь. Петли заедали, ноги скользили по мокрой траве, но Рей сумела растворить калитку настолько, что могла пролезть внутрь.

У нее получилось. Она была на территории особняка.

Оставалось понять, что делать дальше.

Рей казалось, что Бен должен почувствовать, что она тут. Он наверняка захотел бы к ней выйти.

А если не выйдет? Что ей делать? Стоять до утра под мелким дождем?

А не плевать ли? Рей решила, что подумает об этом позже, сунула руки глубоко в карманы и побрела к особняку. Подступающая темнота скрывала ее от любопытных глаз, если бы такие нашлись.


	7. ты можешь заставить меня уйти

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> все очень плохо

Рей брела к дому, размышляя, кто охраняет эту территорию. Вдруг они на ночь выпускают из вольеров огромных сторожевых собак? Рей слышала где-то, что собакам иногда подрезают связки, чтобы они не лаяли, и такие собаки нападают бесшумно. Вдруг, пока она идёт тут, вслепую, они уже взяли ее след и вот-вот вцепятся ей в ноги?

Никто не покусился на ее ноги, пока она шла, кроме колючих кустов, почти невидных в темноте, да нескольких ям. Начался дождь. Вода уже давно затекла под куртку, пропитала воротник и капюшон толстовки, заливала глаза. В ботинках хлюпали целые озера. Рей чувствовала жуткое, сводящее с ума желание выпить, чтобы хоть немного расслабился, развязался туго стянутый клубок внутри, и появилась бы хмельная бодрость и храбрость. Ее трясло, и Рей не знала, от холода это или от напряжения.

Особняк медленно приближался. Рей прошла сквозь сад, нагнувшись, поднырнула под арку заплетенной плющом маленькой беседки и вышла на мощеную дорожку, ведущую к дому. Он был меньше, чем казался на картинках, и был ярко освещен изнутри, а снаружи горели лишь редкие старомодные фонари. Никакой элегантной внешней подсветки, никаких разноцветных ламп: жёлтые светильники на тонких высоких столбах да несколько плафонов в вычурных кованых решётках возле дверей. Рей двигалась вдоль дома по дорожке на границе света и тени, изредка оглядываясь, но дождь прогнал всех — если здесь кто-нибудь был.

Она заглядывала в окна: первые, попавшиеся ей, были плохо освещены, и Рей направилась к тем, что сияли ярко. Она даже услышала приглушенную музыку, и, подойдя ближе, остановилась, глядя в высокое окно. Рей будто смотрела на изображение на огромном телеке и, кажется, даже из холодной темноты могла почувствовать тепло внутри дома и запах духов, услышать тихую музыку и перезвон хрустальных подвесок на люстре. Чтобы лучше рассмотреть, Рей забралась на невысокий парапет, отделявший мощеную дорожку от сада, и выпрямилась в полный рост, жадно разглядывая картины чужой жизни.

Людей было много. Мужчины были одеты в костюмы и смокинги, а женщины — в элегантные платья. Рей сразу увидела Кайдел в золотистом платье в пол, принимавшую поздравления — она была красивой, как принцесса, и буквально светилась. Какая-то женщина сдержанно обняла Кайдел, и та улыбнулась, поблагодарив ее, очень естественной и радостной улыбкой, и это выглядело как сцена из какого-то фильма. Неподалеку Бен Соло пожимал руку какому-то мужчине, а немолодая женщина с густыми седыми волосами, убранными в замысловатую прическу, стояла рядом с ним, держась с ним под руку.

«Должно быть это его мама, — подумала Рей. — Мадам Органа».

До этого момента ей не приходило в голову, что у Бена Соло действительно есть мать. Женщина, которая безусловно любит его, поддерживает. Не знает, что он такое.

Рей следила за людьми внутри: как они смеются над чем-то, разговаривают. Возможно, обмениваются сплетнями. Светильники внутри давали теплый жёлтый свет, окна самую капельку запотели, и Рей смотрела будто сквозь какое-то марево, почти забыв про холод. Официанты разносили подносы с напитками, и это действительно было как в кино. Рей почувствовала, как слюна наполнила ее рот, когда совсем рядом — в десятке метров от нее официант наполнил бокал усатого седого джентльмена. Ей бы сейчас тоже не помешало немного шампанского… интересно, какое оно?

Они там все были рады за будущих супругов. Желали им счастья.

Рей задрожала и обхватила себя руками. Тепло, просачивающееся изнутри, лишь мерещилось ей. Тут, под усиливающимся дождем, было промозгло и холодно, как в могиле.

Тихо раздражённо выдохнув, Рей спрыгнула со своего наблюдательного пункта, едва удержавшись на ногах, и побрела в обход дома, ища черных ход. Лишь бы ее не увидел никто. Лишь бы никакой ответственный охранник не патрулировал территорию. Все, что ей нужно — просто попасть внутрь, а там Рей что-нибудь придумает. Обязана придумать.

Обойдя дом, Рей заметила черный ход, но тут уж ей пришлось прижаться к стене и замереть: дверь была открыта, и там кто-то суетился. Должно быть работники. Вряд ли здесь получилось бы пройти.

Рей преисполнилась злости на себя. До чего же идиотская идея! Она всерьез рассчитывала, что просто зайдет и ее никто не заметит? Кретинизм. Да даже если просто стоять под дождем, шанс встретить Бена Соло выше, чем попытаться проскользнуть в дом. Она не Джеймс Бонд и не сумела бы сойти за свою, даже если бы вошла внутрь под ручку с По Дэмероном!

Осторожно, чтобы ее не заметили, Рей вернулась обратно в сад. Есть ли шанс, что Бен Соло шестым чувством ощутит ее и выйдет? Или лучше бросить все и уйти? Чувствуя досаду и злость Рей остановилась, потирая замерзшие ладони. Прямо над ней был низкий широкий балкон — или, скорее открытая веранда, откуда широкая лестница спускалась в сад. Дверь на балкон открылась, послышались шаги, и Рей замерла, присев на корточки.

— Хоть здесь можно вздохнуть спокойно, — заметил знакомый голос, и Рей закусила губу. — Тебе не холодно? Я могу дать тебе свой пиджак.

— Спасибо, По, — послышался голос Кайдел. — Все хорошо. А вот Бен будет ревновать, если заметит, что я ношу твои вещи.

— Ну и погодка. — По поежился. — Надеюсь, в апреле повезет больше.

— Я тоже.

— Вы очень мило все устроили. Правда, мой опыт посещения таких мероприятий гораздо скромнее, но… — По замолчал и добавил: — Лея выглядит счастливой. Она рада за вас.

— Я знаю, — раздался стук каблуков, и Кайдел подошла к перилам. Рей могла видеть ее силуэт, освещенный со спины. — Она… Она всегда была для меня как мать.

— Она для всех для нас как вторая мать, — ответил По. — Кроме Бена. Для него она первая.

Кайдел хихикнула.

Послышались шаги. Рей задержала дыхание. Отчего-то она была уверена, что Дэмерон, по несчастливой случайности, посмотрит прямо на нее.

— Кайдел, я… хотел сказать, что рад за тебя, — заметил По. В его голосе прозвучала непривычная для Рей, почти печальная, осторожная мягкость. — На самом деле.

Рей рискнула чуть выглянуть из-за края веранды. По и Кайдел стояли совсем рядом — если бы они знали куда смотреть, они бы непременно увидели ее.

По осторожно взял Кайдел за руку, согревая ее тонкие пальцы в своих ладонях, и она поежилась.

— Сейчас… не время, По, — сказала Кайдел, высвобождая свою руку. — Ещё успеешь передать свои поздравления.

Дверь открылась, выпуская наружу немного больше света, и Рей пригнулась еще ниже, прикрыв рот рукавом, чтобы не было слышно ее дыхания. Впрочем, ее бешено заколотившееся сердце выдало бы ее с головой, если бы вокруг было немного тише.

— Вот вы где, — раздался голос Бена Соло. — По, ты пытаешься заморозить мою невесту, чтобы она заболела, и пришлось отложить подготовку к свадьбе?

— Это и был план, — добродушно заметил По, — но теперь меня раскрыли, и я пристыженно удаляюсь.

— Я думаю, нам всем стоит пойти внутрь, — добавила Кайдел.

— Идите, — сказал Бен. — Я подышу немного свежим воздухом. Слишком много серьезных разговоров для такого несерьезного мероприятия.

— Это ты их приглашал, не я, — хмыкнула Кайдел.

Она прошелестела платьем, на ходу дотронувшись до плеча Бена.

— Мы тебя ждем.

Они с По ушли. Дверь закрылась. Бен Соло остался на веранде один.

Он глубоко вздохнул и провел рукой по волосам. Ворот его рубашки был расстегнут, бабочка — развязана. Бен сунул руки в карманы, оглядывая темный сад.

— Я знаю, что ты здесь, — сказал Бен негромко. — Я могу почувствовать тебя.

Рей не отвечала. Не двигаясь, она наблюдала за Беном Соло: он выглядел совершенно расслабленным и довольным собой — в отличие от Рей. Даже дождь будто специально прекратился, когда Бен вышел наружу, чтобы не испортить его костюм.

— Я чувствую, как тебе страшно, Рей, — добавил Бен.

Он неторопливо двинулся к широкой лестнице, спускавшейся в сад. Рей следила за ним, не шевелясь, не издавая ни звука. Он знал, что она здесь, но не знал где именно. И если ей повезет…

Бен спустился вниз и остановился. Рей шевельнула рукой, и нож легко скользнул вниз, нагретый теплом ее тела, приятно легший в ладонь.

Всего пара шагов…

Рей медленно сделала шаг, надеясь, что ни одна веточка не хрустнет под ее ногами, готовая броситься на Соло, едва раздастся звук. Но трава и ветки были мокрыми, гибкими, а ветер шумел в деревьях. Бен не слышал ее.

Рей сделала еще один шаг, держа нож наизготовку… и в этот момент Бен Соло резко обернулся, одним быстрым движением схватив ее за протянутую руку с ножом.

— Бу! — сказал Бен, притягивая Рей к себе. — Что это у нас тут?

Он легко вывернул запястье Рей, будто оно было сделано из соломы, и Рей не сдержала тонкого писка. Она выпустила нож, и Бен тут же отпустил ее руку, забрав нож себе.

— Я возьму это. — Он поднял нож на уровень своих глаз, рассматривая, как он блестит в слабом свете. — Как сувенир.

— Подавись, — процедила Рей.

Она попыталась рвануться в сторону, но Бен легко поймал ее снова и толкнул к перилам лестницы, вжимая Рей в холодный мрамор. К ее щеке он прижал лезвие, и Рей замерла, боясь двинуться. Он почувствовала, как щеку расчертила боль — маленькая насечка, нанесенная скорее случайно, чем намеренно, но стоило первой капле крови набухнуть на порезе, взгляд Бена Соло изменился. Теперь он целиком был сосредоточен на маленькой алой капле.

— Я думаю, — тихо сказал он, и дыхание густым паром вырвалось из его рта, — я мог бы украсить тебя.

Он надавил лезвием на кожу сильнее, и Рей зажмурилась, готовясь к тому, что боль сейчас рассечет всю ее щеку.

Но лезвие исчезло. Рей рискнула приоткрыть один глаз и увидела, как Соло прячет нож в карман брюк, обмотав его платком, чтобы не порезаться. А потом он вновь посмотрел на Рей — на ее щеку. Он медленно поднял руку, и Рей снова зажмурилась. Вся ее отвага, все ее равнодушие вдруг куда-то делись. Вместо них пришла отчаянная жажда жить. Жить целой, жить невредимой, просто жить, жить… Рей была готова умолять, если бы Соло попросил. Но вместо удара она почувствовала прикосновение: Бен осторожно провел подушечками пальцев по ее щеке, стирая кровь. Сквозь ресницы Рей видела, как он растер каплю между пальцев, а потом быстро и жадно облизал их.

— Поздравляю, мудила, — сипло сказала Рей. — Теперь ты болен СПИДом.

— Если бы ты болела, у тебя в досье была бы отметка, — с насмешкой сказал Бен. — «Путь к порядку» брал у вас кровь на анализ, помнишь? Кого попало они к нам не пускают.

— Меня же пустили, — сказала Рей.

Бен наклонился к ней, близко-близко, почти как для поцелуя, и ответил:

— Должно быть, ты очень везучая.

Он снова провел пальцами по ее щеке, а потом привычным движением опустил ладонь на горло Рей.

И тогда Рей его ударила. Вслепую, по плечам и груди, она осыпала его слабыми ударами, потому что замерзла, и давно не ела, и у нее почти не было сил. Бену Соло все было нипочем. Он лишь сжимал пальцы, постепенно перекрывая ей доступ к кислороду, не отрывая жадного, очарованного взгляда от ее лица.

Хлопнула, открывшись, дверь, и Бен сделал быстрый шаг вперед, вжимая Рей в перила и закрывая ее собой. Она сдавленно и тяжело дышала, глубоко вдыхая смесь запахов: одеколона, сигаретного дыма, и еще чего-то, солоновато-горького, смутно знакомого.

— Все в порядке, Бен? — спросил кто-то. — Мы уже беспокоимся, вдруг ты потерялся.

Незнакомец хохотнул.

— Все отлично, — ответил Бен, и Рей почувствовала, как эти слова рождаются у него в груди, как она вибрирует. — Наслаждаюсь вечером. Сейчас приду.

Дверь хлопнула снова, и Бен отступил, глядя на Рей. Сложно было понять, о чем он думает.

— На колени, — прошептал он.

— Нет, — тихо ответила Рей.

— Вниз.

— Я закричу.

Бен наклонился к ней и приказал:

— Кричи.

Рей молчала, кусая губы.

— Кричи же. Чего ты ждешь? Нож у меня в кармане. Или нужны более очевидные доказательства?

Бен снова схватил ее за горло, но теперь Рей не сопротивлялась, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Она почти хотела увидеть в них _это_, снова утонуть в _этом_. Может, тогда будет не так страшно, не больно?

Бен Соло снова прижал ее к перилам, коленом пытаясь раздвинуть Рей ноги, и она осела вниз единым плавным движением, чувствуя, что тело вдруг отказалось ей служить. Она держалась прямо лишь потому, что Бен удерживал ее за горло. Свет начал меркнуть, звуки затихли, и Рей даже успела этому порадоваться.

***

Рей очнулась от холода, и когда попыталась пошевелиться, поняла, что тело заледенело. Она с трудом перевернулась на колени, чувствуя, что одежда промокла и липнет к телу. Ее трясло. Вокруг было темно и тихо. Свет в особняке не горел, небеса были угольно-черными, а воздух — холодным и влажным. Рей неловко поднялась на ноги, держась за перила замерзшими, еле гнущимися пальцами.

Она с трудом восстановила цепочку событий — голова гудела, как с похмелья. Похоже, гости уже разъехались, а хозяева — спали. Рей нужно было как-то выбраться с территории особняка. В такой темноте отыскать калитку, через которую она прошла, было невозможно 

Раздался негромкий стук металла о камень, и Рей резко повернулась на звук, едва не потеряв равновесие. На веранде над ней стояла темная фигура, и Рей не нужна была подсказка, чтобы понять, кто это.

— Ты так долго лежала тут, что я уже подумывал разбудить тебя, — заметил Бен. — Честно, утомился ждать и уже хотел бы отправиться в постель.

— Ну так вали, — сипло ответила Рей.

— Не раньше, чем свалишь ты, — ответил Соло. — Тут какое дело: если ты пойдешь через ворота, тебя там остановят, а меня в любом случае поднимут.

Он поднял что-то с перил, отхлебнул и поставил на место. Рей с трудом различила что-то поблескивающее — кружка? Она легко могла представить себе, как этот гондон стоял тут, тепло одетый, попивал кофе из термокружки и ожидал, пока Рей очнется. Может в телефон играл, или списывался с кем-то.

— Пойдем, — сказал Бен. — Прямо по дороге и к выходу.

Он спустился по лестнице, держа кружку в руках, пока Рей медленно и неловко ковыляла вперед, засунув руки подмышки. Лучше не стало — ее куртка была мокрой снаружи и отсыревшей изнутри из-за натекшей за шиворот воды. Рей колотило, но постепенно ходьба согрела ее — по крайней мере, она уже шагала нормально, а не шаркала ногами. Перед глазами все качалось, как после бутылки вина. Бен Соло молча следовал за ней, ступая почти бесшумно — лишь похрустывали камешки и ветки, когда он на них наступал.

— Как праздник прошел? — негромко спросила Рей. — Рассказал Кайдел о своем маленьком увлечении?

— Не отвлекайся, а то можешь споткнуться, — заметил Соло.

Рей поняла намек и заткнулась. Если она упадет, подняться на ноги займет много времени.

Так, в полном молчании и не слишком торопясь, они достигли ворот — а это было, без малого, полмили. У ворот и охранник обнаружился, немного сонный и крайне удивленный. Сначала он посветил фонариком на Рей, потом — на Соло, тут же сдвинув луч в сторону.

— Припозднившаяся обслуга, — коротко проинформировал их Бен.

Ворота медленно отползли в сторону, и Рей побрела вперед. В ней боролись два противоположных желания: добраться до автобусной станции, в тепло или лечь на землю прямо тут, и плевать, что случится, просто закрыть глаза и вырубиться. Все равно на большее она не способна.

— Давай, двигай, — напутствовал ее Соло. — Как явилась, так и проваливай.

С тихим жужжанием и металлическим скрипом створка ворот стала сдвигаться обратно.

Рей не обернулась, лишь продолжила шагать, стараясь не впадать в дрему и фокусироваться на дороге.

***

В субботу, едва добравшись до пределов родного района, Рей напилась и, симулируя простуду — а может быть и не симулируя, ей было по-настоящему плохо и вырубило с трети бутылки дешевого вина — вернулась в «Путь к порядку» улеглась в кровать, где благополучно провалялась в забытьи, пока ее не растолкали соседи. По счастью, на нее пока никто не настучал, хотя выглядела Рей так, будто проделала весь путь до приюта ползком: одежда влажная, вся в пятнах от травы и грязи. Она успешно избегала Фазмы и увиливала от обязанностей, занявшись стиркой, но всему приходит конец — как и ее уловкам.

Фазма вызвала ее «на ковер».

Если в приюте Скайуокера для подобных разговоров использовали общий зал, то Фазма вызывала провинившихся в свой кабинет. Строгость обстановки, отсутствие лишних деталей, а также огромная карта города на стене с какими-то пометками вызывали ощущение, что Рей попала в военный штаб, а не к приютскому куратору.

— Как провела выходные, Рей? — поинтересовалась Фазма без лишней любезности. — Очень насыщенно, я полагаю?

— Съездила на природу, — хрипло ответила Рей и кашлянула. — Зря, погода подвела.

— Меня больше интересует, что ты делала в городе, — ответила Фазма.

— Гуляла, — выдавила Рей.

Кашель вновь забулькал у нее в горле, но она сдержалась.

— Гуляла, — повторила Фазма, сопровождая слова коротким кивком. — До винного магазина и обратно?

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— От тебя несло, как от пивной, и тебя пустили только потому, что Мэтт, один из новеньких, пожалел тебя. Сказал, что ты выглядела так ужасно, что у него бы сердце разорвалось, если бы пришлось оставить тебя на улице.

Рей покачала головой, закатывая глаза. Интересно, кто из тех двоих был Мэтт? Она бы не вспомнила, кто стоял на входе, даже если бы ей пообещали за это заплатить.

— С Мэттом я уже провела воспитательную беседу, — продолжила Фазма. — С тобой — тоже.

Рей вопросительно уставилась на нее.

— Уже не помнишь? Первый раз, когда ты загуляла, находясь тут. Я предупреждала. Мы более не можем предоставлять тебе место. Мне не жаль ни капли, — сообщила Фазма. — О твоем поведении отправят отчет на работу, останешься ты там или нет — решать твоему начальнику. Пожалуйста, собери свои вещи и покинь нас в течение сегодняшнего дня.

— Да, мэм, — буркнула Рей. — Спасибо за сочувствие.

«… сука», — мысленно добавила она.

Фазма не скрывала, что она думает. Рей скрыла лишь по одной причине — она решительно собиралась забрать одно из классных армейских одеял, а для этого требовалось проявить некоторую смекалку, а не просто вытащить его в своем рюкзаке. А еще перед ней стояла другая проблема: завтра ей необходимо было выйти на работу, будь она неладна. Не то, чтобы Рей очень туда хотелось, но мысль о том, что Бен Соло останется, в каком-то смысле, без ее присмотра, пугала ее.

«Какой присмотр — ты торчишь в этом идиотском архиве весь день? — спросила Рей у самой себя, и тут же себе ответила: — Зато мое присутствие может отвлечь его».

Вот оно, слабое место: «может отвлечь». Не «отвлечет». Бен Соло может делать все, что ему вздумается, а пока Рей работает, у нее связаны руки. Может, нахер ту работу?

Будь как будет. Если после «письма счастья» от Фазмы ее решат выставить — так тому и быть. Единственное, что печалило Рей — кашель, который после ночи под дождем не желал утихать, и невозможность выспаться в тепле.

Она собрала свои немногие пожитки, выкинула скопившийся в тумбочке мусор, а на выходе дала проверить свой рюкзак охранникам. Вот и закончилось ее пребывание в «Пути к порядку» — беспорядок победил.

Не очень-то и хотелось.

Пришлось ждать почти до самого вечера, пока мусор выкинут, после этого Рей чуть ли не по пояс залезла в контейнер, ища свой пакет. Он был там, и его содержимое — крепко скрученное в небольшой рулончик одеяло, стянутое у нелюбимого соседа, — было на месте.

На остатки денег Рей сняла койку в хостеле неподалеку и купила себе выпить. Виски был дешевым, бутылка — маленькой, но этого хватило, чтобы согреть горло. Рей почти перестала кашлять.

На улице рядил дождь, поэтому она стащила у кого-то из постояльцев немного чая и пила его, сидя на длинной узкой кухне, потихоньку подливая в кружку виски, бездумно смотрела телек, не особо обращая внимания на то, что показывают на экране. Чем меньше было в кружке чаю и больше — виски, тем сильнее Рей клонило в сон. Она поставила на своем новом старом телефоне будильник и отправилась спать, даже не допив то, что у нее оставалось.

***

В понедельник, когда Рей пришла на работу, ее слегка покачивало, а один из ребят, который работал с ней в архиве, поинтересовался, все ли у нее хорошо.

— Прелестно, — ответила Рей.

— По тебе не скажешь, — честно ответил парень.

Тот же вопрос задал Рей Дэмерон, когда пришел. Он пристально изучил ее лицо, а потом добавил:

— Ты сорвалась?

У Рей не было сил соврать, поэтому она просто пожала плечами и сделала рукой неопределенный жест, призванный сказать что-то вроде «Может да, а может и нет».

— Все нужно начинать сначала, — заметил Дэмерон.

— Нет, не нужно, — сказала Рей. — Я больше не буду ходить на собрания, Снапу больше не нужно за мной следить. Все.

— Думаешь, ты долго продержишься? — спросил Дэмерон.

— А какая разница? — Рей взглянула на часы. — Кстати, рабочий день уже начался. Я пойду? Мы еще не все альдераанские документы разобрали, а нам сказали поторопиться.

Дэмерон ничего не ответил. Судя по всему, «письмо счастья» от Фазмы он еще не видел. Рей хотела бы сказать себе, что ей все равно. Она хотела бы верить в это, но на самом деле она нет-нет, но поглядывала на Дэмерона вскользь: что он делает, что читает, на его выражение лица. И когда письмо все-таки пришло, Рей легко уловила этот момент. По Дэмерон сильно помрачнел, читая что-то на экране своего компьютера. Может, просто прислали какое-нибудь дурацкое распоряжение сверху, но Рей догадывалась, что дело, скорее всего, в ней.

По ничего ей не сказал. Когда подошло обеденное время, и все засобирались в кафетерий, он остался на своем месте. Рей тоже. Она стояла, привалившись к стеллажу, слушая, как переговариваются другие архивисты. Почти у всех у них закончился испытательный срок и они получили карточки, которые выдавали всем постоянным сотрудникам — обеды за счет компании. Рей, будучи еще на испытательном сроке, должна была оплачивать свою еду сама (хотя иногда это делал Дэмерон) или могла приносить ее с собой — если бы жила в доме, а не в приюте. Теперь денег у нее было в обрез, и сегодня Рей решила, что может обойтись без обеда.

— Почему не идешь? — спросил Дэмерон, не поворачивая головы.

— Не хочу, — ответила Рей. — А ты?

— Тоже, — ответил По.

Они замолчали.

— Меня уволят? — спросила Рей.

— Вряд ли, пока ты работаешь без нареканий, — Дэмерон потер лицо рукой и посмотрел на Рей сквозь растопыренные пальцы. — А ты хочешь остаться?

Нужно было соврать ему. Рей не знала, почему, знала лишь, что нужно. Что так будет правильно. Она не какая-то там, она будет работать, будет бороться и бла-бла-бла…

— Не знаю, — ответила Рей. — А… ты хочешь, чтобы я осталась?

— Только на тех условиях, на которых ты работала раньше, — По убрал руку от лица. — Никакого перегара, приходить вовремя. Не пить и посещать АА.

— Я не хочу, — сказала Рей.

По вздохнул и взглянул на нее исподлобья.

— Дело твое.

Рей хотела сказать ему, что имела в виду эти дурацкие собрания, но промолчала.

***

Теперь Рей ходила обратно с работы пешком. Экономила деньги и убивала время: в хостеле нечего было делать, и там Рей только спала и мылась, по мелочам подворовывая у других постояльцев: немного шампуня там, немного порошка здесь, чай, или кофе, или немного каши у кого-нибудь. Дорога была не слишком длинной: зная этот район, Рей сокращала ее как могла через подворотни и узкие переулки, напрямик через старый парк. Хоть она и мерзла, и постоянно выбивались из сил, но ходьба все же помогала, будто во время нее мысли вставали на место.

А еще по пути встречался не один магазин.

В этот раз Рей возвращалась, глубоко погруженная в себя, засунув руки в кармана, а голову опустив низко. Мелкая морось сыпала с неба, блестя в лучах фонарей, оседала на одежде и волосах. Рей осторожно обступала лужи, потому что ее ботинки промокали мгновенно. Она едва успела среагировать, когда высокая темная фигура заступила ей дорогу. Вокруг расстилался парк, пустой и темный. Большинство фонарей в нем были разбиты, возле скамеек валялись шприцы и пустые бутылки. Единственной причиной, по которой Рей не боялась ходить здесь — потому что у нее нечего было брать, кроме старого телефона По.

А еще она чувствовала опасность издалека — только вот Бена Соло не почувствовала.

Едва разглядев его лицо в слабом свете, Рей ощутила неприятное давление в солнечном сплетении, ее сердце ускорило своей бег, а дыхание наоборот затихло. _Ее_ подкараулили. Они менялись ролями, и Рей этого совсем не хотела.

Ей становилось страшно.

— Ты всегда возвращаешься одной и той же дорогой, — заметил Соло, подходя к ней. Рей шагнула в сторону, надеясь ускользнуть, но у Бена Соло всегда получалось быть быстрее. Сейчас он был на охоте, подогретый адреналином — и, может быть, чем-то еще. Рей бы не удивилась, если бы так и было. — Сколько стоит ночь в том клоповнике, в котором ты сейчас живешь?

— Хочешь сменить обстановку? — сипло спросила Рей.

У нее оставалось совсем мало денег — на пару ночей в «клоповнике», не больше.

— Просто интересуюсь, — Бен подошел к ней ближе. — Пройдемся?

— Не боишься ходить по таким местам? — Рей не упустила случая поддеть его. — Твое пальто может навести местных на интересные мысли.

— С тобой мне ничего не страшно. — Бен подхватил ее под руку, притянул к себе вплотную, и Рей почувствовала, как в бок ей ткнулось что-то острое — настолько, что она ощутила это сквозь куртку и толстовку.

— Твой сувенир, — пояснил Бен, улыбнувшись. — Идем.

Они сошли с дорожки вглубь парка, туда, где свет редких фонарей терялся совсем. Единственным источником света было небо: низкое, серое, отражавшее свет городских огней. Рей не видела выражения лица Бена, но ей и не нужно было. Холодный сырой ветер гулял между деревьями, прохватывал через все слои одежды, листья липли к обуви, мешая идти. Откуда-то издалека донесся смех и отзвуки чьего-то разговора, и Рей насторожилась, ловя эти звуки: где они, эти люди, близко? Далеко? Но Бен не отпускал ее, ведя дальше в темноту.

Когда они остановились, и Бен развернул ее к себе лицом и прижал заточенный нож для масла к щеке Рей.

— Забавная штука, — заметил Соло, поглаживая ее щеку тупой стороной. — Представляю, как это будет смотреться в чьем-нибудь некрологе: убит ножом для масла.

Рей промолчала.

— Продолжим то, что начали тогда, — буднично заметил Бен. — На колени. Быстро.

Рей подчинилась. Ее снова начало трясти от холода. Страх отступил, и это порадовало ее. Все возвращалось к привычной ей схеме, и Рей казалось, что не будь здесь так холодно, она бы расслабилась. Звяканье пряжки ремня, тихий «вжик» молнии — это ничем не отличалось от того, чем Рей приходилось заниматься раньше.

Жаль только джинсы опять придется стирать — все колени будут в грязи.

Бен толкнулся членом ей в рот, одной рукой схватив Рей за волосы, а второй прижимая нож к ее щеке. Не слишком плотно, но Рей опасалась, что он забудется и воткнет его ей в щеку или глаз. Бесславное завершение ее истории. Плюсом было, что ей не нужно было делать ничего, главное успевать вздохнуть и не давиться слюной. Бен просто трахал ее рот, грубо, резко, быстро, не наслаждаясь процессом, а стремясь побыстрее спустить.

Жалкий ублюдок.

Несмотря на холод, несмотря на тянущее ощущение в челюсти и невозможность вдохнуть нормально, Рей ощутила, как что-то теплое начало расти в ее груди, странное удовлетворение. Все посторонние шумы будто стихли: Рей слышала лишь частое дыхание Бена Соло и ток крови в ушах. Медленно она положила пальцы на руку, прижимающую нож к ее щеке и нежно погладила костяшки, осторожно устраивая свою ладонь поверх ладони Бена. Она почувствовала, как сжались его пальцы ненадолго, а потом расслабились. Его рука была теплой, кожа — на удивление мягкой. Рей пальцами выводила на ней круги, чувствуя, как удовлетворение крепнет, готовясь вылиться во что-то иное.

Что-то, чего она не испытывала очень давно.

Нет, еще было рано — Рей показалось, будто кто-то прошептал ей прямо в ухо. Не время сейчас, да и не место. Она не стала убирать свою ладонь с руки Бена — все равно он стряхнет ее сам, как муху, когда закончит, вместо этого сконцентрировавшись на дыхании. Челюсть болела, болели губы, слюна текла по подбородку, а Бен будто специально замедлился, будто ощутил вкус к происходящему.

Наконец он кончил, крепко сжав волосы Рей в кулаке, прижимая ее лицо к своему паху. Полы пальто скрыли Рей почти целиком, и она отстраненно отметила, как под ними тепло. Солоноватая сперма брызнула Рей в рот, стекая по глотке, и Рей инстинктивно закашляла, пытаясь отстраниться, но Бен не дал ей. Лезвие ножа чуть чиркнуло ей по щеке, но не до крови, и Бен быстро убрал его и отодвинулся сам.

— Увидимся завтра, — бросил он Рей, застегиваясь. — Может быть.

Рей наблюдала за ним, сидя на коленях, вытирая слюну с подбородка тыльной стороной ладони. Джинсы намокли, ногам было холодно, но Рей не шевелилась. Бен подошёл к ней, опустился на одно колено и ладонью обхватил ее щеку, поглаживая пальцем старую царапину, уже зажившую. Он молчал, чуть покусывая полные губы, и Рей задумалась, что за мысли бродят у него в голове. Хочет ли он убить ее прямо сейчас? Или исчеркать ее лицо порезами, как ритуальной раскраской? Что бы там ни было, оно осталось тайной: Бен убрал руку, поднялся и отправился прочь, не сказав ни слова.

Лишь когда его фигура скрылась среди деревьев, Рей поднялась и пошла своей дорогой.

***

А во вторник начались странности.

Они начались еще в лифте, куда Рей зашла, очутившись в компании нескольких бродьюдов — таких типичных ребяток, возрастом около тридцати лет, серые и синие костюмы, чуть более молодежного покроя, чем у мудаков с верхних этажей, обувь скорее спортивная, чем строгая, модная оправа очков... И вот эти бродьюды смотрели на Рей странно. Странно было, что они вообще обратили на нее внимание, Рей идеально сливалась с обстановкой, но теперь чувствовала, что парни сверлят ее взглядом. Ей даже показалось, что один негромко хихикнул. Рей так и подмывало повернуться к ним и спросить, что им надо, но она не успела — выходила раньше, чем они.

В архиве все было, как обычно. Все поздоровались с ней как обычно — может быть, Дэмерон немного прохладнее обычного, но его можно было понять. Кажется, он действительно переживал, что Рей не желала ходить на их дурацкие собрания.

А потом был тот парень в кафетерии. Рей все-таки отправилась туда на обед, чувствуя, что для ее разболевшегося горла сейчас лучшее лекарство — горячий чай. И там, когда она стояла в очереди, она заметила его — парня, упрямо следовавшего за Рей взглядом.

Рей ощутила тупое раздражение. Она и без того чувствовала себя неважно, а теперь еще эта странная игра в гляделки. Ей на спину записку приклеили, или что?

Когда она устроилась со своим чаем возле длинной стойки, подальше от компаний и обедающих одиночек, парень, видно долго набиравшийся смелости, подошел к ней.

Он был примерно ее роста и возраста, чернокожий и отчего-то очень смущался.

— Привет, ты, э-э-э, ведь в архиве работаешь? — спросил парень.

— Да, — ответила Рей. — Ты что-то хотел?

— Я э-э-э… — Парень вздохнул. — Я Финн, из технического отдела. Может, помнишь меня? — он неловко улыбнулся. — Мы как-то хотели к вам подсесть…

Видя, что Рей не понимает, о чем он, он вздохнул снова:

— В общем, это неважно. Я из-за… другого. Это… Это все равно до тебя дойдет, просто мне не нравится вся эта история… Короче, кто-то слил твои фотки в нашу офисную «локалку». Ты там… голая. Совсем. Там видно лицо, узнать тебя труда не составляет. Вот, — Финн вздохнул. — Их уже вычистили, но их много кто успел увидеть.

— Фотки? — тупо повторила Рей.

Финн кивнул.

— И что за фотки?

— Я, э-э-э, не присматривался. — Если бы Финн мог покраснеть, он покраснел бы. Он нервно поправил воротничок рубашки и добавил:

— В общем, э-э-э, будь осторожна с новыми знакомыми. Тут встречаются редкостные мудаки, а учитывая, что там было написано… Мне жаль, в общем.

— Ясно. Спасибо, что рассказал, — ответила Рей. — Не переживай, мне плевать.

— Это… — Финн вздохнул. — Тот, кто это сделал хотел себе сильно насолить. Достал где-то эти фотки.

— Я догадываюсь, где, — ровно ответила Рей. — Не парься. Спасибо.

Финн кивнул ей, махнул рукой, смущенно выдавив "Пока" и наконец свалил. А Рей вернулась к своему чаю, размышляя. Догадаться было несложно. Единственное, чего Рей не понимала — зачем Бену Соло было сливать их в эту «локалку»? Посмеяться над ней? Если бы Рей было еще не насрать на всех, кто тут работает. В чем смысл? Рей стали понятны и странные взгляды, которые она замечала, пока разносила документы, и смешки бродьюдов в полупустом лифте… Неприятное ощущение стало зреть у нее в груди, и Рей опустила голову, стараясь не смотреть ни на кого. Ей плевать. Плевать. В самом деле, как будто что-то серьезное произошло. Кого вообще волнует, что могут думать эти люди, эти ходячие манекены для фирменных шмоток?

«Жаль, что нет чертовой кепки», — подумалось Рей. С ней легче было не смотреть по сторонам.

***

Незадолго до конца рабочего дня Дэмерон сказал, что Рей вызывают на разговор. Когда он обратился к ней, Рей вздрогнула. Она весь день пыталась понять, знает ли По о ее фотографиях в "локалке", видел ли он их, наблюдала за ним исподтишка, но так и не выяснила ничего. А теперь - разговор. Рей так и не поняла, чем занималась эта женщина — специалист по кадрам что ли? С учетом всего, что Рей узнала, она думала, что догадывается, о чем будет этот разговор.

Догадалась она правильно, только вот акценты в своей голове расставила неверно.

Кабинет мисс Унамо располагался чуть ближе к офисным вершинам, чем архив. Он был выдержан все в той же строгой серой гамме, на столе у мисс Унамо не было никаких личных вещей, и Рей подумала, что это, должно быть, какой-то внутренний корпоративный тренд, не иначе.

Мисс Унамо встретила Рей нелюбезно. Едва та вошла, Унамо кивнула ей на стул для посетителей, и Рей ощутила странное чувство: будто это все уже где-то происходило с ней. Возможно в «Пути к порядку»?

Едва Рей села, ерзая, чтобы устроиться поудобнее на жестком стуле, мисс Унамо заговорила, не представляясь, без вступления:

— Наша фирма обладает большим влиянием и большой ответственностью, именно поэтому мы внимательно следим за жизнью наших сотрудников — какой пример они подают, какой образ жизни ведут. Помимо профессиональных, мы ценим моральные качества. — Унамо уставилась на Рей, поджав губы. — Для тех, кто работает у нас, есть определенные правила, касающиеся, например, общения в соцсетях. И мы очень строги к тем, кто их нарушает.

— А это вообще законно? — спросила Рей. — У нас типа свободная страна, пиши что хочешь.

— Те, кого это не устраивает, вольны найти работу в другом месте, — ответила Унамо. — К нам попала некая частная информация, связанная с вами, мисс Ниима. Мы понимаем, что, предоставляя места людям с пониженной социальной ответственностью, мы, тем самым, идём на риск. Но нам всегда хочется верить в лучшее, видеть лучшее в своих сотрудниках. Я уполномочена вынести предупреждение вам и сообщить об этом вашему начальнику. В «Первом порядке» подобное поведение — фривольные фото, провокация сотрудников подобным способом, такие… развлечения на рабочем месте — не одобряются и запрещены. Ещё одна такая история с вашим участием, и нам придется попрощаться.

— Но эти фото делала не я. И не я их слила, — ответила Рей. — Насчёт этого что?

— Мы ищем человека, который загрузил эти фото в локальную сеть, — ответила Унамо. — Но это _ваши_ фото, а не его. _Вас_ сфотографировали. И все это происходило в стенах _нашей_ организации. На вашем месте, мисс Ниима, я бы написала заявление об уходе. Я думаю вам с вашими… талантами легко удастся найти работу в другом месте. Менее квалифицированную и более вам подходящую.

— Спасибо за совет, — процедила Рей. — Я могу идти?

— Да, вы свободны, — ответила Унамо. — Еще один подобный инцидент, мисс Ниима…

— Я услышала вас с первого раза, — перебила ее Рей.

Она поднялась с неудобного стула и зашагала к двери, не прощаясь.

— И постарайтесь не перебивать, когда с вами говорят.

***

Несмотря на то, что Рей ни в грош не ставила отношение к ней ее «коллег», к середине следующего дня она почувствовала, что ей нужен перерыв. Ей казалось — или все же не казалось? — что на нее постоянно смотрят. Она избегала, как могла, заданий связанных с разносом бумаг, но это была основная часть ее работы. Двигаясь по коридорам и глядя в пол перед собой, Рей опасалась, что поднимет голову и натолкнется на чей-то взгляд: сочувствующий, жадный, презрительный… И это злило ее! Она ничего не хотела чувствовать, ей было плевать на всех этих людей, видевших или не видевших те фотографии. Почему ей так плохо?

Перед самым обедом, ее окликнули — один из работавших с ней парней передал ей вчетверо сложенный листок бумаги с лаконичной подписью «Нииме».

— У тебя тайный воздыхатель завелся? — полюбопытствовал он.

— Если бы, — Рей фыркнула и сунула записку в карман. И лишь убедившись, что рядом никого нет, достала ее и развернула. Каллиграфический почерк, ровный, аккуратные буквы, будто выведенные по линейке: «В обед. Снаружи у поворота на кофейню. Не опаздывай, иначе будет хуже».

Рей взбесила железобетонная уверенность Бена в том, что она придет. Почему бы ей не остаться в здании? Почему ее вообще должно что-то волновать?

Ей хуже уже не будет.

Но беспокойство все же взяло верх, и в обед Рей натянула на себя куртку и вышла из здания. На улице был ясный день, а здесь, в центре, постоянно сновали люди. Бен не стал бы делать с ней ничего... такого, побоялся бы. Тогда для чего звал?

Рей вышла на тротуар, щурясь от ветра, и огляделась. Поворот, про который говорилось в записке, был примерно в ста метрах от входа в башню Первого Порядка. Здания тут стояли плотно, между ними почти не было переулков, и этот был единственным. Там был подъезд для машин и грузовиков, там стояли мусорные баки, а ещё там можно было сократить путь, петляя между домами. Рей знала это место. Бен, выходит, тоже.

Она не спеша направилась туда, но злющий ветер вынудил ее ускорить шаг, чтобы согреться. Дойдя до поворота, Рей занырнула туда, надеясь, что между домов будет не так ветрено. Перешагивая через лужи, она углубилась в переулок, и вздрогнула от неожиданности, когда на ее плечо легла рука.

Разумеется, это был Бен Соло. Он, как хищный зверь, поджидал ее, укрывшись за пожарной лестницей. Против обыкновения на нем был не пиджак, а какая-то серая ветровка, совершенно не вязавшаяся с его привычным видом.

— Тебе твоя невеста не отсасывает что ли? Или тебе нравится делать это на свежем воздухе? — спросила Рей. — Скоро зима, кстати, не боишься отморозить себе что-нибудь?

Бен улыбнулся в ответ на ее слова и сказал:

— У меня для тебя небольшой подарок.

Рей напряглась. Она опустила взгляд на небольшой пакет, который Бен держал в руках. Там же не… Он ведь не тронул Роуз Тико? Ничего не отрезал у нее, как эти сумасшедшие маньяки в фильмах?

Но Бен запустил в пакет руку и достал оттуда небольшую бутылку виски — всего-то. Он молча свинтил с нее крышку и протянул бутылку Рей, глядя на нее сверху вниз. Рей попыталась отступить, но Бен схватил ее за плечо и приказал:

— Пей.

— Что? — Рей уставилась на него непонимающе.

— Пей! — повторил Соло и сунул горлышко бутылки к ее рту. Оно неприятно стукнуло по зубам, и Рей попыталась отвести голову.

— Да иди ты! — фыркнула она. — Отвали!

— Пей, алкашня. — Бен некрасиво усмехнулся. — Это же то, чего ты хочешь. Ну? Оно получше той хрени, которую ты в себя заливаешь.

— Иди нахер! — огрызнулась Рей.

Бен схватил ее за подбородок и сжал его руками, вынуждая приоткрыть рот.

— Похоже, придется влить это в тебя насильно, — заметил он. — Кто бы мог подумать, что алкаш может отказаться от старины Джека.

И он от слов приступил к действию: наклонил бутылку, и ее содержимое потекло вниз, в рот Рей, по ее лицу, волосам, одежде.

— Открой свой ебучий рот и пей, — процедил Соло, прижимая горлышко плотнее к ее губам. — Давай!

Рей попыталась вырваться, но он держал ее крепко, а когда Рей дернулась слишком сильно, прижал к стене и снова вжал горлышко бутылки в ее сомкнутые губы. Кашляя, Рей начала глотать, зажмурившись, чтобы капли не попадали ей в глаза. Горло обожгло, запах алкоголя был везде, и она пила, проливая большую часть, пока содержимое бутылки не иссякло. Тогда Бен отпустил ее, и Рей согнулась пополам, тяжело кашляя.

— Молодец, — сообщил ей Бен, вышвыривая бутылку в сторону. — Можешь вернуться на работу, если хочешь. Можешь не возвращаться.

— Ты ебнутый, — хрипло выдавила Рей, прокашлявшись. — Что это было?

Она сама прекрасно знала, что это было. Бен Соло мог добиться этого и меньшими усилиями. Должно быть, ему просто нравилось запихивать вещи ей в рот.

Он стянул с себя забрызганную ветровку, еще раз бросил взгляд на Рей, улыбнувшись, и сам пошел прочь.

Рей осталась стоять, прижимаясь к стене, чувствуя, как утихает жжение во рту и глотке. Алкоголь дал ей в голову: щеки запылали, стало гораздо теплее, и ее слегка повело. Но даже сейчас Рей понимала, что идти на работу — плохая идея. Не приходить — тоже. Так или иначе, ее уволят, Бен Соло сможет работать спокойно, без раздражителей. И Рей побрела туда, куда всегда возвращалась — на набережную.

К тому моменту, как она добралась туда, тучи снова затянули небо, и опять пошел дождь. Асфальт поблескивал, ледяной ветер швырял капли в лицо, но Рей этого почти не ощущала. Она сунула руки в карманы ветровки, тихо покашливая — горло никак не желало успокаиваться, после влитого туда виски — и ее пальцы натолкнулись на что-то тяжелое. Телефон. Рей достала его и рассматривала некоторое время. Он лежал в ладони приятной тяжестью. Она могла бы позвонить Снапу, и попросить его помощи. Попросить его передать ее извинения По, объяснить, почему она не придет на работу. Сказать, что есть парень, и он не хочет, чтобы Рей работала там, где работает, и он насильно влил в нее алкоголь… Звучало, как самое нелепое в мире оправдание. Конечно, ведь алкоголиков каждый день настигают такие злокозненные коллеги.

Несколько долгих секунд Рей была готова это сделать, хотела это сделать. А потом размахнулась, зашвырнула телефон подальше в воду и зашагала прочь.


	8. но я не собираюсь тебя отпускать

Платт тоже жил неподалеку от набережной. Рей это совсем не удивляло: гниль просачивалась и сюда, а этот район во времена ее детства был ненамного лучше, чем прибрежный. Да и сейчас был ненамного лучше.

Платт открыл дверь после третьего звонка. Выглянув наружу, он подозрительно сощурился.

— Рей, ты тут откуда?

— Узнала твой адрес уже давно, — Рей пожала плечами. — Могу зайти?

— Чего тебе надо?

— Мне негде переночевать сегодня, — ответила Рей, сдержав вздох. — Можно я… проведу ночь здесь?

Рожа Платта расплылась в ухмылке, и он отступил, распахивая дверь:

— Проходи.

Рей прошла.

Прихожая была тесной и темной, оттуда двери вели в ванную, спальню и гостиную, а короткий коридор кончался кухней. Рей прошла в гостиную и остановилась перед новеньким здоровенным тонким телевизором.

— Кучеряво живешь, — сказала она, обернувшись к Платту.

— Тронешь — пальцы сломаю, — сказал он.

Рухнув на диван — диван скрипнул, подушки ощутимо промялись под весом Платта — он тяжело вздохнул и сказал:

— Принеси пива с кухни и подсаживайся ко мне.

Рей прошла на кухню, по пути стягивая куртку и рюкзак, достала из холодильника упаковку пива и вернулась, подсев на диван. Хотелось есть, но просить у Платта — себе дороже.

В гостиной было сумрачно: горел старый торшер с перекошенным абажуром, да экран давал бледный синеватый свет. Окна были зашторены, свет уличных фонарей не проникал внутрь. Рей поежилась. Ей показалось, что квартира Платта отделена от внешнего мира, будто помещена в пузырь, заполненный душным и вонючим воздухом.

— Будешь? — спросил Платт, предлагая ей банку.

Рей помотала головой.

— Надо же! Неужели правда завязала? — Платт хмыкнул, открыл зашипевшую бутылку и сделал глубокий глоток.

Рей сидела рядом с ним, глядя в экран телевизора. Она почти принюхалась к царившему в квартире запаху, и теперь пыталась заинтересовать себя комедией, которую показывали по телевизору. Тот старый сериал про военно-полевой госпиталь. Платт молчал, тяжело дыша, тоже пялился в экран, прикладываясь к банке.

Серия закончилась, и за это время он успел выпить две из шести. Крякнув, он потянулся и покосился на Рей.

— Ты ведь не просто так пришла? — он ухмыльнулся.

— Нет, переночевать, — ответила Рей ровно.

Платт водрузил свою мясистую лапу на коленку Рей, поглаживая ее.

— Сейчас? — спросила Рей. — Сериал досмотреть не хочешь? Я хочу посмотреть следующую серию.

— Раздевайся, — приказал Платт вместо ответа.

Сам он раздеваться не стал. Рей сняла с себя джинсы и трусы, стащила через голову толстовку, оставшись в тонкой майке. Платт наблюдал за ней с довольной ухмылкой, его глаза изучающе скользили по телу Рей. Ункар откинулся на спинку дивана и сделал приглашающий жест, указав на свою ширинку:

— Прошу.

Рей никак это не прокомментировала. Она чувствовала себя дурно, не хотела поддерживать разговор с Платтом и желала лишь побыстрее отработать свою ночевку. Кажется, мироздание смилостивилось: впервые за многие их «встречи» член Платта стоял уже когда она приспустила его огромные, как паруса, трусы.

— Ты моя молодец, — довольно булькнул Платт. — Поработай еще немного и вставай раком.

Рей очень хотелось выдать что-нибудь ехидное вроде «Размяться захотелось?», но рот был занят. Оно и к лучшему.

Участие Платта в их редком сексе обычно было пассивным: он шлепал ее или щипал, пока Рей двигалась: вверх-вниз, вперед и назад, пока он не начинал сипло пыхтеть и не изливался наконец, и самым важным было улучить момент и вовремя подняться, потому что этот мудак уже не единожды пытался кончить в нее — из вредности. Рей избегала этого не только из-за боязни забеременеть — когда-то давно ей ставили противозачаточный имплант по благотворительной программе, но срок его годности уже истекал. Ей была омерзительна сама мысль, что какая-то часть Платта, что-то близкое к его соплям или рвоте, останется внутри нее. А если Платт будет сзади, то она никак не сможет проконтролировать его.

— Не в меня, — мрачно попросила Рей, становясь перед ним на колени и упираясь локтями в разъезжающиеся диванные подушки. — Пожалуйста.

— Не переживай, — Платт шлепнул ее по заднице и тяжело завозился, пристраиваясь поближе. — Не залетишь.

Он оперся ей коленом на ногу, и Рей зашипела. Это отвлекло ее внимание, пока она чертыхаясь освобождалась из-под его веса, Платт положил свою здоровую лапищу ей на спину, а второй неделикатно попытался всунуть свой влажный от слюны член совсем не туда, куда Рей готовилась его принять.

— Так, так, стоп! — резко сказала Рей, пытаясь отодвинуться. — Без этого давай!

— Да ладно тебе. — Платт ухватил ее под живот одной рукой, удерживая на месте, а другой прижимая головку члена к ее заднице.

— Нет! Иди нахер, Ункар, друзей своих в жопу трахай…

— Заткнись! — Платт неожиданно быстрым движением вжал ее в диван всем своим весом, удерживая ее за затылок.

Рей разъяренно взвыла.

— Пусти!

— Не дергайся! — Рей почувствовала, как он пытается пропихнуть свой хер в ее и без того сжавшееся анальное отверстие, и коротко взвыла снова, тут же закашлявшись от пыли, поднимавшейся от диванной подушки. Задница просто огнем горела, и кашель сменился болезненным мычанием.

— Не надо, — прохрипела Рей, — мне больно.

— Потерпи, это быстро, — пропыхтел Платт.

Рей закусила ткань подушки, в которую он ее вжимал и зажмурилась. Как же больно! Она снова замычала от боли, когда Платт начал двигаться чаще, чувствуя, что ее задница вот-вот пополам треснет.

— Хоть где-то я у тебя первый, да? — хрипло сказал Платт. — Давно надо было тебя на это развести.

Рей не ответила.

***

Рей задвинула щеколду и осторожно залезла в ванну, которую, как ей казалось, не чистили уже несколько столетий. Она включила воду, подождала, пока она нагреется, и стала смывать с себя чужой пот и сперму. Вода быстро окрасилась розовым, и Рей скрипнула зубами. Закончив, она отыскала упаковку бумажных полотенец, которые уже покрыл слой пыли, размотала до более или менее чистого, сложила две штуки и осторожно засунула в трусы, чтобы не испачкать их кровью. Ебаный Платт! Сраный обмудок! Рей подумала, как хорошо сейчас будет зайти на кухню, достать один из ножей, пройти в гостиную и подойти к этому уроду. И перерезать ему глотку, пока он будет пялиться в телек!

Рей шмыгнула носом. Ещё раз умывшись, она вышла и неслышно прошла в гостиную. Платт был там, и как бы Рей не хотелось спать рядом с ним, выхода у нее не было — только укладываться в его вонючую постель, куда он, несомненно, вернется под утро.

Свернувшись калачиком на кресле, подальше от него, она закрыла глаза и попыталась расслабиться, ощущая, как медленно утихает жжение в заднем проходе. Слышно было как тяжело дышит Платт, заглушая даже звуки старой черно-белой комедии, которую он смотрел.

«Пожалуйста, сдохни», — мысленно попросила его Рей, как много раз до этого просила собственного отца. И как тогда, ее просьба осталась без ответа.

Утром Рей проснулась рано, гораздо раньше Платта, из-за душащего кашля. Она с трудом выпрямила затекшие ноги и некоторое время сидела так, а потом встала и поплелась в ванную, держась за стену. Там она умылась и вымылась ещё раз — крови натекло не так много, как она боялась — и сменила бумажное полотенце. А потом тихо прокралась в спальню.

Там было ещё душнее, воздух был спертый, будто окна никогда не открывали. Платт спал, тяжело и с присвистом дыша во сне, его брюхо, похожее на огромную гору, накрытое желтоватой простыней, медленно и с трудом вздымалось в полутьме. Со мстительным злорадством Рей подумала, что Платт очень скоро умрет, но сам даже не подозревает об этом. Здоровые люди не дышат и не пахнут, как он.

Она прокралась к стенному шкафу и включила там свет. Платт заворчал, чавкнул, но не проснулся, а Рей углубилась в платяные недра, пахнущие лавандой и застарелым запахом пота. Она отыскала куртку — судя по ее виду, Платт растолстел из нее лет двадцать назад, но она была достаточно теплой, и Рей накинула ее на себя. В горле поднялся кашель от плавающей в воздухе пыли, и Рей заткнула рот кулаком, чтобы не разбудить Платта, резко дернула шнурок выключателя, чуть не вырвав его, и поспешила прочь.

Кашель не желал успокаиваться даже после того, как на кухне она выхлебала целый галлон воды из-под крана, пахнущей хлоркой и ржавчиной. Рей опустилась на стул, закрыла рот рукавом своей новой старой куртки и дала волю кашлю, который вырвался из нее, раздирая горло до боли, будто она не кашляла, а выплевывала из себя моток колючей проволоки.

Отдышавшись, Рей заглянула в холодильник. Он поражал запасами пива, а вот с едой там было туго. Морозилка была забита готовыми обедами и ужинами, а перекусить было нечем. В конце концов Рей забрала слегка попахивающий плесенью кусок хлеба и пару пивных банок, рассовав их во внутренние карманы, чтобы согрелись, вытащила нож из ящика стола и направилась прочь

На улице она накинула капюшон на голову и огляделась. Время было раннее, улицы были пусты. Никто ее не увидит.

Найдя среди припаркованных машин колымагу Платта, Рей с наслаждением (и болью в ногах и спине) проткнула каждое из четырех колес. Свист выходящего воздуха был для нее как музыка.

Покончив с этим, она выкинула нож в мусорный бак и поплелась прочь, пошатываясь.

***

Когда солнце взошло достаточно высоко, а магазины начали открываться, и по всей улице загрохотали поднимаемые ставни и решетки, зафырчали моторы машин, Рей уже была возле приюта. Привычно стояла, привалившись к стене. Ей смертельно хотелось сесть, но она пыталась держать марку. Она в жизни не покажется перед чертовой Маз Канатой ослабевшей, и если надо будет, демонстративно пошлет ее к черту.

На счастье Рей сегодня дежурным был Скайуокер.

Увидев Рей, он не удивился, но явно забеспокоился.

— Рей… — сказал он.

— Здрасьте, — Рей улыбнулась ему, но вышло как-то не очень бодро. — Да, это снова я, — в горле поднялся кашель, и Рей тяжело сглотнула. — Назад проситься не буду, не беспокойтесь. Но на тарелку супа я ведь могу рассчитывать? Горло разболелось, мне бы хоть глоточек горячего.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Люк. — Я слышал, что ты ушла из «Первого порядка», почему?

— Порядок не для меня, — Рей снова улыбнулась, и в этот раз получилось лучше. — Так что?

— Кухня откроется через полчаса, — ответил Скайуокер. — Мне нужно уточнить кое-что. Не уходи, хорошо? Супом мы тебя обеспечим.

— Я буду тут, — пообещала Рей. Когда Люк исчез внутри здания, она тяжело сползла по стенке на асфальт. Отлично, сегодня она поест. А пока можно вздремнуть, ведь она совсем не выспалась…

Рей смутно ощущала, что кто-то тормошит ее, но ей совсем не хотелось открывать глаза.

***

Рей проснулась и сразу попыталась сесть. Она поняла, где находится, хотя до этого бывала тут раз или два — импровизированный лазарет на пять кроватей в небольшой комнате. Приюту не положено было его иметь, не было разрешения, но это была личная инициатива Скайуокера. Далеко не все хотели идти в больницу. Далеко не все могли. Лекарства здесь были только те, которые можно было купить без рецепта, поэтому чаще тут просто отлеживались — в тепле и покое.

Рей бы не помешало немного тепла и покоя, и она рухнула обратно на подушку, вдыхая запах чистых простыней.

Чуть позже к ней заглянула Каната. По ее лицу было видно, что она недовольна, но Рей было глубоко плевать на ее чувства. Уж точно не Каната приволокла ее сюда.

— Мы должны были отправить тебя в больницу, но Люк сказал оставить тебя здесь, — заметила Каната, вручая Рей градусник. — У тебя подозрение на пневмонию.

— Передай ему мою благодарность, — хрипло сказала Рей.

— Если ты умрёшь тут, ему придется отвечать, так что лучше тебе оклематься, поднять свою задницу и дотащить ее до клиники.

— Я не умру, — пробормотала Рей, едва не выронив градусник.

Наконец он запищал, и Маз забрала его.

— Сто два и один, — сказала она. — Если поднимется до ста четырех, нам придется доставить тебя в больницу.

— Не поднимется, — сказала Рей.

Маз хмыкнула.

— Ещё б ты знала.

Она ушла, включив старенький телевизор, чтобы Рей было не скучно.

Включен был Дискавери, и показывали передачу про всяких глубоководных гадов морских, и Рей с удовольствие переключила свое внимание на нее. Ей было интересно.

Среди всех гадов ей больше всего понравился удильщик. Хотя понравился — было не то слово. Рей казалось, что есть что-то поэтичное и одновременно циничное в том, как он охотился. На огромной глубине, среди непроглядной тьмы и холода, все эти твари стремились к свету, к теплу, жаждали его. Но когда они подплывали к вожделенному огоньку, оказывалось, что за ним их ждёт огромная зубастая пасть.

Чертовски жизненно.

Под рассказ о гадах Рей снова заснула мирным сном без сновидений, а разбудил ее Скайуокер. За окном стемнело, а на тумбочке у кровати Рей дожидалась чашка жидкого бульона и таблетки.

— Пей и помалкивай, — сказал Люк.

Рей кивнула, пододвинулась к краю кровати и принялась хлебать бульон, держа ложку в кулаке. Она была совсем не против помолчать, но вот Скайуокер был настроен на расспросы.

— Почему ты ушла? — спросил Люк.

— Вы же сами сказали мне помалкивать, — усмехнулась Рей, но Люк не поддержал шутку.

— Я был так рад за тебя, что ты наконец-то взялась за ум. Что случилось?

— У меня были проблемы, — хрипло ответила Рей и кашлянула

— Какие? Я мог бы замолвить за тебя слово, если это…

— Нет, — оборвала его Рей. — Я не хочу туда возвращаться. Я… лучше попробую что-нибудь другое. Курсы какие-то, вы говорили…

— Почему? — спросил Люк.

Рей не ответила. Она не хотела ничего объяснять. Вместо этого она высыпала на ладонь пару таблеток, и запила их бульоном, проигнорировав наличие ложки, прямо через край.

— Как хочешь, — сказал Люк. — Можешь остаться тут, пока не придешь в себя. А потом… посмотрим.

После его ухода Рей допила бульон, доела остатки овощей на дне и поплелась на кухню, чтобы сдать тарелку. Вернувшись в кровать, Рей свернулась под одеялом и снова заснула.

Должно быть, Маз просто хотела припугнуть ее пневмонией, потому что на следующий день Рей почувствовала себя значительно лучше. Кашель все ещё мучил, но температура почти спала. Рей выпила таблетки, позавтракала, и ее отправили помогать с помывкой посуды, после чего она снова могла вернуться в постель. Там хоть и было скучно, но Рей не горела желанием делать что-то. Даже выпить не хотелось, хотя, если подумать, глинтвейн в ее состоянии был бы кстати.

Рей валялась в постели, смотрела телевизор, периодически проваливаясь в дрему. И в очередной раз выплыв из полусна, Рей заметила фигуру, стоящую над ней. Сфокусировав взгляд, Рей распахнула глаза и попыталась сесть, но человек быстрым движением толкнул ее в грудь, заставив упасть обратно на кровать.

— Привет, — сказал Бен Соло. — Давно не виделись.

— Давненько, — Рей криво ухмыльнулась. — Привет, Бен. Занимаешься благотворительностью? Или пришел передернуть? Я не против, знаешь. Могу поучаствовать даже.

Рей пинком сбросила с себя одеяло, и опустила руки на бедра, комкая мешковатую сорочку, которая была ей велика.

— Мне раздеться? — продолжила она, задрав ткань до бедер. — Или может… — она опустила руку между ног, разведя их пошире. — Как будет лучше, Бен?

Бен Соло наблюдал за ней с раздражением, но Рей была уверена, что видела в его глазах растерянность. Это было очень приятно. Он явился к ней и считал, что продолжит играть по своим правилам.

Но он быстро пришел в себя. Его губы дрогнули в улыбке, и в следующее мгновение он оседлал Рей, рукой удерживая за горло, и кровать печально заскрипела под их весом. Он сжимал не настолько сильно, чтобы Рей начала хватать воздух, пытаясь вдохнуть поглубже, но достаточно сильно, чтобы она ощутила, как паника легонько царапает ее своими коготками.

Рука Рей оказалась зажата между ее бедром и бедром Бена, и Рей не преминула этим воспользоваться.

— Ну же, Бен, — промурлыкала Рей, погладив его по бедру.

— Не трогай меня, — процедил Бен, сильнее сжав ее горло.

Второй рукой он вытащил руку Рей из-под себя и прижал к матрасу.

— Почему? — спросила Рей. Она двинула бедрами, прижимаясь к Бену вплотную. — Их же ты трогал?

На самом деле Рей была уверена, что нет. Гнили было плевать на это. Пронзить, разорвать, покалечить, убить — вот что она любила. Вот, что она распространяла вокруг.

— Заткнись, — Бен приблизил свое лицо к ее.

Его щеки раскраснелись. Свободной рукой Рей дотянулась до его промежности, и он вздрогнул и сильнее сжал ладонь на ее горле. Рей сипло вздохнула, чувствуя, как начинает кружиться голова, а Бен рассматривал как она хватает ртом воздух. И он принял решение. Не отпуская ее, он переместился, устроившись между ее разведенных ног, и прижался к ней пахом.

— Совсем не удивлен, что такая шлюха легко соглашается на все, — сообщил он ей. — Ты ведь знаешь, что приличные девушки обычно сопротивляются, пытаясь отстоять свою честь? Хотя о чем это я — боюсь, ты пропила ее первой.

— А тебе это не нравится? — спросила Рей в ответ.

Бен не ответил ей. Он вжался в нее, потерся, чтобы она почувствовала сквозь ткань брюк, насколько он тверд.

Рей ухмыльнулась:

— Вижу, что нравится. — Но Бен сжал ладонь на ее горле еще сильнее, и она выгнулась под ним, пытаясь вдохнуть. Бен навис над ней,

Бен навис над ней, ритмично вжимаясь пахом в ее промежность. Его дыхание, горячее и влажное, согревало щеку Рей, Полы его пальто укрыли ее ноги, шелковая ткань подкладки скользила по ним в такт движениям Бена. Кровать скрипела под ними, а Рей чувствовала, как медленно подступает темнота — и слабое удовольствие, медленно нарастающее с каждым движением его бедер, разогревает ее тело. Отчасти, она даже была этому рада. Дезориентированная, она не могла заглянуть в глаза Бена и увидеть там то, что не хотела видеть — не сейчас.

Он отпустил ее на несколько секунд — этого хватило, чтобы Рей вдохнула полной грудью. Все цвета будто разом вспыхнули, зрение прояснилось, и Рей подавилась кашлем. С трудом проглотив его, она спросила:

— Ты не думал, что тебя скоро поймают?

Соло коротко ударил ее по щеке — не сильно, но щека покраснела. Намек был ясен, но Рей не собиралась затыкаться. Кашель душил ее, но она продолжила:

— Сколько времени понадобится полиции, чтобы просмотреть все окрестные камеры? Неужели ты думаешь, что не засветился ни на одной?

Бен сжал ее горло еще сильнее.

Свободной рукой Рей дотянулась до своей промежности, шире разводя бедра. Она чувствовала, насколько Соло возбужден, и это болезненное возбуждение передалось и ей, жадное желание достичь оргазма, почувствовать снова, как он трется об нее, доставляя ей удовольствие таким странным, кастрированным способом.

— Продолжай, — выдавила она. — Пожалуйста. Когда тебя посадят, мы долго не увидимся.

Бен наклонился к ней, и Рей почувствовала его дыхание — запах мятной жвачки.

— Умоляй меня, — сказал он.

— А они умоляли? — спросила Рей. — Ставлю сотню, что нет. Ты убивал их так, чтобы они понимали, что их уже ничего не спасет. А если бы они начали умолять, ты мог бы передумать, да?

Бен замер.

— Если бы они умоляли, они могли бы достучаться до тебя, и ты этого боялся.

Хватка на горле Рей слегка ослабла, но в противовес этому Бен низким, дрожащим голосом произнес:

— Закрой свой поганый рот.

— Я думаю, — сказала Рей как можно мягче, — Бен Соло ведет себя так неосмотрительно, потому что хочет, чтобы его поймали, чтобы его остановили. Потому что он не хотел убивать тех девушек… И своего отца.

Бен моргнул. Неужели она попала в точку? Рей не ощутила от этого радости. Наоборот, напряжение в комнате возросло. Своими словами, она толкнула Бена назад, туда, где он раздумывал, как именно будет ее резать.

— Вы посмотрите, — начал он низким, наигранно весёлым голосом. — Да это же бездомная мать Тереза всебухущая.

— Тебя поймают, рано или поздно, пойми, — добавила Рей. — И тому… что внутри тебя, тому, что хочет убивать, ему плевать. Только ты сам можешь это остановить…

Хватка на ее горле вновь стала туже, и Рей запнулась, закашляв.

— Только твоего сочувствия мне не хватает, шлюха, — процедил Бен. — Тебе лучше сменить пластинку и начать делать то, что я тебе говорю. У Рози, кстати, очень милая комната в той квартирке, где они жили с сестрой. А в комнате Пейдж все по-прежнему, она ничего не убрала и не поменяла.

Рей почувствовала, что по ее щеке стекает горячая слеза. Это было не от страха, и не от жалости к себе или к Роуз — просто нервное. Возможно, температура была виновата.

— П…

Бен ослабил хватку, и Рей продолжила:

— Пожалуйста.

Бен замер, рассматривая ее.

— Повтори, — приказал он.

— Пожалуйста, — повторила Рей. — Прекрати это.

Бен наклонился к ней, почти упираясь носом в ее нос, и спросил:

— Прекратить что?

— Ломать ебучую комедию, — ответила Рей. — Тебя поймают. Бен, остановись.

Бен улыбнулся, криво и неприятно, и сильнее сжал ладонь на ее горле.

Он продолжал вжиматься в нее, и Рей ощутила, как тепло внизу живота разрастается, как напряжение захватывает нервные окончания. Она не противилась этому. Перед ее глазами мельтешили цветные пятна, она хватала воздух широко открытым ртом, а Бен Соло двигался на ней, исступленно, будто хотел втереться в нее, вплавиться. И когда Рей обвила его бедра своими, он замедлился ненадолго.

— Шлюха, — произнес он почти по буквам.

Рей не ответила. Воздух едва проходил в горло, напряжение между ног требовало разрядки. Кажется, она была готова умолять, но не было сил вымолвить ни слова. С тяжелым, почти болезненным вздохом, Бен выпрямился, стоя на коленях, рассматривая Рей сверху вниз. Она часто и глубоко дышала, освобожденная от захвата.

— Я оставлю это на потом, — пообещал ей Бен. — Сразу после того, как разберусь с Рози. Я собирался помочь ей с акцией, чтобы информировать людей. Она ждет звонка.

Рей медленно моргнула. Новости о Роуз Тико не волновали ее так сильно, как прежде. Больше всего ей хотелось сунуть руку в трусы и доделать то, что не доделал Бен со своими жадными толчками. И остаться одной, может быть. Может быть, наедине с ним.

Они бы точно придумали, чем заняться.

Но Бен покинул ее кровать, и очень вовремя. Едва он поправил брюки и запахнул плащ, Рей услышала, что кто-то открывает дверь в лазарет. Она торопливо натянула на себя одеяло, наблюдая, как преображается Бен Соло, как натягивает на лицо доброжелательную маску.

Потрясающее зрелище.

В лазарет вошел Люк. Он начал говорить, едва шагнул внутрь:

— Рей, я поговорил… — но, увидев Бена, осекся и улыбнулся.

— А, Бен, ты здесь, — Люк подошел к нему и обнял за плечо. — Рей, это Бен, мой племянник.

— Мы… виделись, — ответила Рей. — Но я не знала, что вы родственники.

— Я набрался наглости и позвонил ему, чтобы узнать, почему ты ушла из «Первого порядка», — продолжил Скайуокер. — Меня эта ситуация не обрадовала…

Рей мысленно приготовилась к нотациям.

— …Потому что они должны были бы найти человека, который опубликовал эти фотографии. Вина, в данном случае, лежала на нем, и я считаю, что ты зря ушла. Бен заверил меня, что ты работала в прекрасном коллективе.

— Да, это так, — ответила Рей.

Бен Соло не покривил душой. Прекрасный коллектив — и все слепы. Не видят его.

— Мы подумаем, что можно сделать, — сказал Бен, обращаясь к дяде. — Люди не должны возвращаться на улицы.

Рей кивнула. Что она еще должна была сделать?

— Мне жаль, — добавил Бен, — но мне уже пора.

— Понимаю. — Люк кивнул. — Дела не ждут. Проводить тебя?

— Да, — легко согласился Бен. — Хотелось бы обсудить еще кое-что, — он перевел взгляд на Рей. — Выздоравливайте, мисс Ниима.

— Спасибо, — выдавила Рей.

Звуки с трудом выходили изо рта, словно кто-то душил ее снова.

Когда Скайуокер и Бен ушли, Рей обмякла в постели, глядя в потолок. В ее голове было пусто, силы покинули тело. Она сама себе напоминала сдувшийся воздушный шарик.

Бен Соло… Рей мысленно повторила имя, примеряясь к нему, мысленно разглядывая Бена с разных сторон. Хороший сын и племянник, завидный жених… убийца.

Рей смежила веки. Ей казалось, что образ Бена, сидящего на ней, отпечатался на сетчатке. Стоило закрыть глаза, она вновь видела его, но держать их открытыми было выше ее сил.

Когда Рей снова услышала шаги, она пошевелилась и приоткрыла один глаз.

Это был Скайуокер.

— Теперь дело пойдет на лад, — оптимистично заметил он, присаживаясь на край ее кровати. — Если Бен пообещал с этим разобраться, он разберется. Человек слова.

Рей кивнула.

Скайуокер нахмурился.

— Все хорошо? — спросил он. — Ты очень бледная.

— Да, — ответила Рей сипло. — Нормально, просто горло болит.

Но Скайуокер не поверил ей на слово. Он прижал ладонь к ее лбу и обеспокоенно нахмурился.

— У тебя опять температура, — сказал Люк.

Он достал градусник и присел рядом с Рей, ожидая, пока тот измерит температуру.

— Мы поставим тебя на ноги, — пообещал Скайуокер. — Я же вижу, ты можешь жить нормальной жизнью. Я хотел бы, чтобы ты жила нормальной жизнью.

— Знаете… — Рей откашлялась. — Насчет…

— Да? — с преувеличенным беспокойством спросил Скайуокер.

— Когда я была маленькой, у меня некоторое время была подруга, — начала Рей. Она словно плыла в каком-то жарком мареве, и это ощущение было почти приятным. Только очень хотелось плакать. — Она была из хорошей семьи, но дружила и играла со мной. Сейчас я понимаю, что у нее было не все в порядке с головой, но тогда я воспринимала ее странности как само собой разумеющееся.

И у нее было много кукол. Однажды она пришла ко мне и сказала, что у нас важное дело. Мы пошли на берег реки, далеко, там было что-то вроде бухты, там из трубы сливалась грязная вода, и берег был илистый и вязкий. Она достала своих кукол из сумки и принялась топить их в этой жиже. Когда я спросила, что она делает, она ответила, что куклы провинились. Мне было так их жаль, они были такие красивые. Они были пластмассовые и не тонули, и она стала привязывать к ним камни — я их приносила, а она привязывала. Когда мы закончили, то пошатались немного по улицам, и она пошла домой. А я подождала, пошла туда и провозилась в грязи до темноты, ища кукол. Я нашла только двух, отмыла их и принесла домой. Это были мои первые куклы, я так любила их. Ухаживала за ними. А потом мой отец нашел их, сказал, что я их украла и разломал их, — Рей выдавила кривую улыбку, — растоптал своими тяжёлыми рабочими ботинками. Я так плакала тогда. Ведь я не крала их, а спасла.

— Поэтому, — добавила она, обращаясь к Скайуокеру, — спасение других — пустое дело. Никто не скажет тебе спасибо, они тем более. Я не скажу вам спасибо. Не стоит стараться.

— Люди — не куклы, — заметил Скайуокер мягко. Градусник запищал и он достал его. — Сто три. Я принесу жаропонижающее. Не засыпай пожалуйста, ты должна его выпить.

— Не засну, — вяло сказала Рей. — Ненавижу спать. Ненавижу сны. Только тут я сплю нормально, но он теперь все портит.

— Жди. — Люк встал и погладил ее по волосам — невесомо, едва прикасаясь, но Рей все равно вздрогнула, и он убрал руку. — Я скоро.


	9. и вот я здесь, иду к тебе

Рей сидела на широком подоконнике, прижавшись лбом к оконному стеклу, и следила, как стекают по нему дождевые капли. Дождь не прекращался уже неделю, и все чаще раздавались шутки, что их скоро затопит. Шутки шутками, но даже до Рей дошли последние слухи о том, что плотина выше по реке уже с трудом сдерживает напор, и очень скоро придется сбрасывать поднявшуюся воду. Выше по реке, судя по новостям, уже подтапливало, Рей видела репортаж, где рассказывалось, как укрепляют береговую линию. Если тут какие-то работы и проводились, Рей об этом не знала.

Она уже неделю не была на набережной.

Выздоровев, Рей оказалась перед перспективой: уходить обратно на улицу или остаться. Для последнего нужно было приложить усилия, и, хоть Рей и ненавидела это делать, она пошла к Скайуокеру, заготовив целую речь о том, что хочет начать жизнь сначала. В «Пути к порядку» она наслушалась достаточно, чтобы придумать свою собственную.

Скайуокер прервал ее примерно на середине и коротко резюмировал: в связи с ее предыдущим поведением ей придется постараться. Помогать. Никаких пьяных загулов. Никаких попыток заигрывать с сотрудниками мужского пола. Никаких контактов с Платтом.

Последнее условие несказанно обрадовало Рей. Она уже сталкивалась с ним пару раз в коридоре и каждый раз ощущала, как ее начинает душить безысходная ярость. Иногда она жалела, что не заколола его во сне, а всего лишь испортила колеса его тачки.

И ей пришлось искать работу, по-настоящему. Как выяснилось, для того, чтобы работать, людям нужны телефоны. Ещё они нужны были для того, чтобы сидеть в соцсетях и фотографировать все подряд, но Рей это не привлекало. Теперь у Рей был свой телефон, кнопочный, как из прошлого века. Единственный раз, когда Рей пожалела, что в нем нет фотокамеры, когда _сама_ предложила помощь в уборке Маз: выражение ее лица было бесценно.

Бен не появлялся.

Иногда Рей просто распирало от желания подойти к Скайуокеру и начать разговор о Бене: какой он, кто он. Начать с невинного вопроса о том, правда ли племянник Люка поможет ей и… Иногда на Рей накатывало спокойствие, и она понимала, что самое правильное — ждать действий Бена.

Лишь бы он не убил никого за это время.

Между помощью по хозяйству и поисками работы Рей иногда впадала в странное, отстраненное состояние. Она могла часами смотреть в одну точку, а если кто-то окликал ее, то не могла вспомнить, о чем думала. Интересно, нормально ли это?

Мимо прошел — точнее проковылял, переваливаясь с ноги на ногу, таща свой живот, в котором будто вынашивал тройню, — Платт и, остановившись возле нее, бросил с ухмылкой:

— Надо же, почти похожа на приличного человека, Рей.

Рей ничего не ответила, хотя внутри ее головы оглушительно орала сирена: набросься, вцепись, убей. Но отдаленность набережной влияла на Рей благотворно. Даже сны, в которых дома затапливало, а она часами барахталась в мутной воде, почти прекратились.

Не получив ответа, Платт поплелся дальше — ему тоже прилетел персональный выговор от Скайуокера. Но он не мог не оставить последнее слово за собой:

— Не рассиживайся тут! Займись чем-нибудь полезным.

Рей посмотрела ему в спину, прикидывая, как будет выглядеть кухонный нож, торчащий между лопаток. Сможет ли он прорезать весь этот жир и эту дряблую пористую кожу? А потом она снова перевела взгляд в окно.

Зазвонил ее телефон.

Рей достала его — возможно, звонили из той мастерской, в которую она ходила? Ту, где брали с возможностью обучения?.. Но она узнала номер и нахмурилась. Это был номер Дэмерона, Рей помнила его наизусть, хотя не звонила по нему ни разу. Откуда он узнал о том, что у Рей есть телефон? Как выяснил номер? Неужели она ему настолько небезразлична?

От этой мысли у Рей мурашки пошли по спине. Нет, вряд ли. Но это точно его номер! Или она ошиблась? Или ее уже подводит память?

Нажав на зелёную кнопку, Рей прижала телефон к уху и сказала:

— Да?

— Привет, — ответил Бен Соло.

Несколько секунд Рей не могла вдохнуть: одно простое слово будто затянуло невидимую удавку на ее шее. Потом Рей сглотнула внезапно заполнившую рот вязкую слюну и ответила вполне нормальным голосом, совсем не выдававшим ее волнения:

— Давно не виделись. Чей это номер?

— Взял телефон у одного твоего друга, — поделился Бен. — С Рози сейчас не так интересно, и я решил, что, возможно, тебя взбодрит голос товарища.

— Ты мне не товарищ. — Рей хмыкнула.

— Ауч. — Судя по голосу, Бен посмеивался. — Я приглядывал за тобой. Слышал, ты ищешь работу. Не хочешь рассказать своему другу? Он порадуется.

— У тебя кишка тонка напасть на мужика, — негромко сказала Рей.

— Кто сказал, что я собираюсь — может, он просто рядом стоит? — спросил Бен. — В общем, мне кажется, нам стоит встретиться.

— Где? — спросила Рей.

Хотя она догадывалась, что Бен ей ответит. Их обоих тянуло в одно место.

— «Путь к порядку» сейчас временно закрыт из-за поднявшейся воды, — ответил Бен. — Там.

— И как я попаду внутрь?

— Используй смекалку, Рей. Или ты пропила все мозги?

Рей подавила раздраженный вздох и спросила:

— Когда?

— Завтра, — ответил Бен. — После шести. Не хочу отвлекать тебя от поиска работы.

— Прямо как в две тысячи пятом, — пробормотала Рей.

— Что?

Ей показалось, или Бен насторожился.

— Я приду, — сказала Рей. — Надеюсь, ты там будешь. Не хотелось бы тратить время зря.

Она нажала на кнопку сброса и уставилась на телефон. Ее разрывало от желания выбросить его, но это бы ничего не решило. Бен и без телефона мог ее найти, а телефон мог ей пригодиться.

Завтра.

Рей подняла взгляд и посмотрела на улицу сквозь струи воды. Несмотря на середину дня, там не было ни души. Дождь разогнал всех.

Завтра.

***

В подступающих сумерках здание «Пути к порядку» выглядело угрюмым, как тюрьма. Темные кирпичные стены, окна первого этажа за фигурными решетками. Рей прошла мимо него, сунув руки глубоко в карманы куртки Платта и низко склонив голову. Дождь не прекращался.

Когда Рей дошла сюда, заглянув по пути на набережную, то увидела, как высоко поднялась вода. Она плескалась вровень с тротуаром, где-то заходя на него и разливаясь огромными лужами. Гладь воды была тускло-серой, подернутой рябью от множества капель дождя и промозглого ветра.

Ещё немного — и вода затопит все, как когда-то.

Рей простояла там почти полчаса. Кроме нее на набережной никого не было, и Рей очень удивилась, когда мужской голос приказал ей уходить. Обернувшись, она увидела рабочих, и грузовик с какими-то мешками. Кажется, тут собирались сделать что-то вроде заграждения, Рей не знала, как это называется. Чтобы, если вода поднялась, она не затопила дорогу.

И, хотя Рей считала это бессмысленным, вид угрюмых, торопливо работающих людей в спецовках подарил ей что-то вроде надежды — она бы посчитала это добрым знаком, если добрые знаки вообще существовали в ее вселенной.

Дойдя до поворота, Рей свернула в узкий проход между домами. Задний дворик «Пути к порядку» был огорожен стеной, но Рей не сомневалась, что сможет найти, где на нее взобраться. Ее путь был одной сплошной лужей: вода стояла высоко, и ботинки тут же промокли. Вода текла из-под канализационных люков, из решёток, собиралась в лужи и ручьи, стекавшие на улицу.

Должно быть, вода затопила канализацию. Поэтому тут всё закрыли.

Наконец Рей нашла то, что искала: она оказалась в глухом переулке, часть которого отсекал забор «Пути к порядку». К удаче Рей, в переулок кто-то когда-то выволок старый полуразвалившийся диван. Она дотолкала его к забору, забралась на спинку, ухватилась за край забора и оттолкнулась от дивана. Внутри дивана что-то хрустнуло, но Рей уже сидела на заборе верхом, осматривая внутренний двор «Пути к порядку» с высоты. Он тоже был залит водой, которой некуда было уходить, земля размокла, и когда Рей спрыгнула вниз, вода широко плеснула, разбегаясь волнами.

Рей побрела к дверям. Они были заперты, но Рей присмотрела окно рядом и с удовольствием разбила его, использовав для этого урну. Это принесло ей некоторое удовлетворение и надежду, что сработает сигнализация и сюда приедет полиция. Может быть, удача всё-таки существует, и они повяжут Бена Соло. Ведь не мог же он прийти на встречу Рей с пустыми руками?

Если он вообще придет. Если это изначально не был его план, заманить ее сюда и вызвать копов. Тогда в тюрьму отправится Рей.

Выломав все осколки и сметя их рукавом, Рей забралась внутрь. Внутри было почти темно. Лампы не горели, сквозь окна внутрь попадало ничтожное количество света. Рей медленно побрела по коридору, оставляя за собой мокрые следы и прислушиваясь. Из-под закрытых дверей просачивались тонкие полоски серого света, некоторые были открыты, и слабый свет оттуда освещал коридор, но в глубине его сгущались настоящая тьма. Вытертый линолеум слабо поблескивал, и светлые блики были на стеклах, но они лишь делали темноту ещё чернее. Рей медленно двинулась туда. Пройдя через полосу тьмы она вышла в другое крыло здания, и почувствовала, как ее ноги вновь зашлепали по воде. Все крыло было залито водой, в ней плавали обрывки мокрой бумаги, какой-то мелкий мусор. Пройдя дальше, Рей поняла, откуда ее столько: вода текла из дверей душевых, из сливов в полу. Похоже «Пути» придется раскошелиться на более серьезный ремонт, чем замена стекла в окне. Подумав об этом, Рей улыбнулась.

Вода отражала свет, и казалось, что в этом коридоре было светлее. Рей брела мимо открытых дверей, загребая воду ногами, и едва не пропустила Бена — она прошла мимо, но остановилась, почувствовав, что что-то не так и вернулась на несколько шагов назад. Заглянув в открытый кабинет, Рей увидела его.

Бен сидел на столе. В отличие от Рей, он был экипирован с умом: черный дождевик, резиновые сапоги. Практично — и от воды защитит, и кровь легко смыть.

Увидев Рей, Бен улыбнулся, чуть подняв уголки губ. Он смотрел на нее исподлобья, темные пряди спадали на лицо, а _гниль_ не просто выглядывала — она целиком захватила его глаза. Почувствовав ее, Рей замерла, неосознанно застыла, будто ее парализовало.

— Принесла с собой ещё какие-нибудь столовые приборы? — поинтересовался Бен с усмешкой.

Слова разрушили колдовство, и Рей ответила:

— Мне казалось, это ты мне кое-что должен вернуть.

Бен улыбнулся шире и достал из-за пазухи что-то. Рей моргнула. Это была ее кепка. Ее ебучая кепка.

Бен протянул ее вперёд и подбадривающим тоном предложил:

— Ну же. Возьми ее.

— Не думаю, что она больше мне нужна, — ответила Рей.

— Вряд ли у тебя есть выбор, — ответил Бен. Он спрыгнул со стола, и вода плеснула из-под его ног.

Рей вздрогнула.

— Я всего лишь имею в виду, что бездомным не следует разбрасываться бесплатной одеждой, — Бен продолжал ухмыляться. — Хотя для тебя это не проблема, как я слышал. Ох уж эта болтушка Маз, ей лишь бы посплетничать. Она знала моего отца и всегда хорошо ко мне относилась. Говорит, я сильно его напоминаю.

— Вряд ли он развлекался убийствами женщин, — заметила Рей.

— Да, — согласился Бен. — Он предпочитал играть. На деньги, а когда они заканчивались, то на все подряд.

— И всё-таки ты любил его, — ответила Рей.

— Что заставило тебя так думать?

— Мы первым убиваем то, что любим и то, что ненавидим, — ответила Рей. — После этого ничего невозможного не остаётся.

Она знала, что права. Видела это по глазам. Она сама когда-то поступила точно так же.

— Так что разболтала Маз? — спросила Рей.

— О том, как ты проводишь время с вашим кладовщиком, — ответил Бен. — Сложно представить более отвратительное зрелище. Неудивительно, что ты бухаешь — на трезвую голову согласиться на такое должно быть очень тяжело.

Рей кивнула.

— Как Кайдел? — спросила она. — Все еще не в курсе твоего маленького хобби?

— Готовится к свадьбе, — ответил Бен. — Это очень важный момент в жизни любой девушки… впрочем, ты вряд ли поймешь.

Он сделал шаг вперед и быстрым движением нахлобучил кепку Рей на голову, закрыв ей козырьком обзор.

Рей отшатнулась, взмахнув рукой, чтобы сбить кепку, и Бен попытался схватить ее за руку. Он сумел вцепиться в ее куртку, но от резкого движения молния на ней разошлась, а Рей получила немного места для маневра и, не раздумывая, ударила Бена кулаком в лицо. Это был не самый лучший ее удар, но его хватило, чтоб Бен отпустил ее.

Он моргнул, удивленно глядя на Рей, будто не ожидал такого, а потом усмехнулся и достал из кармана нож. Тот самый, который Рей самозабвенно затачивала о кусок кирпича.

— Принес все-таки, — заметила Рей.

Она попятилась спиной вперед, выходя в коридор, глядя Бену в лицо. Там было больше пространства и было легче сбежать, если все сложится не в пользу Рей. Бен медленно наступал на нее, нож тускло поблескивал у него в руке. Рей заметила, что зрачки у него расширились, почти закрыв радужку, и поспешно отвела взгляд. Она не хотела смотреть ему в глаза. Холода Рей уже не чувствовала, и ей даже показалось, что в коридоре стало немного светлее.

Бен сделал резкий, быстрый выпад, и Рей не сумела увернуться вовремя. Лезвие рассекло ее толстовку, и грудь обожгла острая боль.

— Один — ноль в мою пользу, — заметил Бен с ухмылкой и снова взмахнул ножом.

Рей попыталась схватить его за руку, но он легко стряхнул ее с себя, а на ее толстовке появился новый порез.

Рей медленно отступила, следя за Беном. Он сделал ложный выпад и попытался схватить ее, а, когда не получилось, ударил снова. Рей бросилась на него, игнорируя опасность. Она повисла на руке, державшей нож, пинаясь, и Бен не удержал равновесия. Они рухнули в воду. Нож выскользнул из руки Бена, и Рей успела выхватить его. Сильно ей это не помогло: Бен навалился на нее сверху, вжимая в воду лицом, и Рей задергалась, кашляя, пытаясь вырваться.

Бен на мгновение отпустил ее.

— Бодрит? — поинтересовался он, и Рей ударила его ножом вслепую, вспоров дождевик.

Стоило Бену отшатнуться, Рей развернулась и пнула его ногой, выигрывая еще немного места. Если Бен схватит ее — ей конец. И она ударила его снова, целясь ногой в корпус.

Ей повезло. Удар опрокинул Бена.

В ту же секунду Рей оказалась сверху. Она занесла руку с ножом, и Бен сказал:

— Посмотри на меня.

Рей не хотела смотреть ему в глаза. Но ничего не смогла с собой поделать. Она посмотрела на Бена, а он смотрел на нее. Ее взгляд был пойман взглядом Бена, но то же самое можно было сказать и о нем. Они застряли, поглощённые созерцанием одного и того же — собственного отражения в чужих глазах, _гнили_, такой родной и знакомой, одной на двоих.

Рей была готова ударить, но не могла пошевелиться. Ее тело было напряжено, каждая мышца гудела, и в этот момент ее глаза, уловили кое-что новое: светлые блики на стенах. Секундное замешательство стоило ей потери преимущества: Бен сбросил ее и подгреб под себя. А в следующее мгновение в коридор вошёл кто-то с ярким фонарем, заставившим их обоих зажмуриться.

— Кто вы такие и что здесь делаете?

Бен с лёгкостью встал, прикрывая глаза одной рукой, и тут же подал вторую Рей, будто ничего не произошло.

— Моя подруга жила здесь и забыла кое-что из своих вещей, — сказал он.

Рей приняла его руку, тоже прикрыв глаза, и смогла рассмотреть полисмена с ярким фонарем. Вторая его рука лежала на расстегнутой кобуре пистолета.

— Меня зовут Бен Соло, этим приютом управляет моя знакомая, — продолжил Бен, уверенно, будто это не с него ручьями текла вода.

— Почему вы в таком виде? — недоверчиво спросил коп.

— Поскользнулись на мокром полу, — ответил Бен. — Мы можем идти, офицер?

— В здании сработала сигнализация, — сказал полисмен. — Вы что-нибудь об этом знаете?

— Нет. — Бен покачал головой, а его пальцы обвились вокруг предплечья Рей и чувствительно его сжали.

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Позвоните Гвен Фазме, она все подтвердит, — добавил Бен.

Он сжал руку Рей сильнее, и она запахнула куртку, чтобы скрыть изрезанную толстовку на груди.

Полисмен смерил их подозрительным взглядом и связался по рации с… С кем они обычно связываются. Через несколько минут пришёл ответ — рассказ Бена подтвердился, и полицейский разрешил им идти. Он прошел с ними до самого выхода, а потом вернулся, чтобы осмотреть здание. Рей и Бен остались снаружи под усиливающимся дождем.

Проезжая часть превратилась в настоящий бурный ручей, несущий мусор и грязь. Редкие машины рассекали волны, как лодки. Бен все ещё держал Рей за руку. Мокрые волосы облепили его лицо, а зрачки были все так же болезненно расширены. Рей попыталась выдернуть свою руку из его захвата, но у нее ничего не вышло. А Бен отступил, потянув ее за собой.

— Идём, _подруга_, — приказал он.

Рей неохотно поплелась за ним, наконец, почувствовав холод, пропитывавший ее мокрую одежду. Она начала дрожать, но Бен не обращал на это внимания. Они прошли, наверное, с полквартала, прежде чем дошли до его машины. Он достал из кармана ключи, и Рей понадеялась, что «сигналку» залило водой, и она не сработает, но раздался привычный звук сигнализации и щелчок открывшихся замков.

Бен подвёл Рей к пассажирской дверце, открыл ее и втолкнул Рей внутрь.

— Сядь, — приказал он.

— Не боишься, что я испорчу твои кожаные сиденья? — спросила Рей. Она не знала, кожаные ли они. Должны быть кожаные, это же бизнес, мать его, класс.

— Не боюсь, — ответил Бен и захлопнул дверь.

Сам он сел за руль, завел мотор, и они неторопливо покатили по пустым улицам, рассекая потоки льющей сверху воды.

Бен ничего не говорил. Панель освещала его лицо синеватым, мертвенным светом. Салон заполняли не самые приятные запахи: мокрой и грязной одежды, но там было тепло, и Рей перестала дрожать и стала растирать замерзшие пальцы.

— Куда ты меня везёшь? — спросила она.

Бен улыбнулся, криво, не глядя на нее, и ответил:

— Домой.

Рей промолчала.

— Ты смотрела «Американского психопата»? — неожиданно спросил Бен. — Сомневаюсь, что ты читала книгу.

— Нет, — ответила Рей.

— Жаль, — Бен хмыкнул. — Тогда ты вряд ли сможешь провести параллели.

Путь занял меньше времени, чем Рей полагала. К ее удивлению, они поехали не на пустырь какой-нибудь, а в центр, застроенный кондоминиумами.

Похоже, он действительно собирался притащить ее домой. Он идиот?

Этот кондо был не похож на тот, в котором, по представлениям Рей, мог жить финансовый директор. Простой, безликий, возносящийся ввысь на тридцать этажей, с подземной парковкой. Никаких консьержей или охранников. Откуда-то доносились смех и крики детей.

Припарковавшись, Бен первым вылез из машины, обошел ее и открыл пассажирскую дверь.

— Вылезай, — приказал он.

Рей выполнила, что ей говорят, осматриваясь. Бен снова ухватил ее за предплечье и повел к дверям наружу. Они прошли по тихому внутреннему двору с редкими, но яркими фонарями, вошли в один из подъездов, где поднялись на лифте на двадцать восьмой этаж. Этаж был чистым, там ничем не пахло, стены были выкрашены, все лампы горели, и лишь у дверей, ведущих на общий длинный внешний балкон, были налеплены стикеры с граффити.

Бен довел Рей до одной из квартир и только там отпустил ее, чтобы открыть дверь.

— Это ведь не твоя квартира? — спросила Рей.

— Моя, — ответил Бен.

Он открыл дверь и втолкнул Рей внутрь.

В гостиной было темно и ничем не пахло. Когда Бен включил свет, Рей увидела весьма скромно, даже можно сказать непритязательно обставленную комнату в серых и бежевых цветах: диван, пара кресел, ковер и телевизор. Полупустые книжные полки и несколько картин на стенах. Все это выглядело, как фотография съемной квартиры на каком-нибудь сайте.

— Не слишком похоже на место, где ты бы мог жить, — уронила Рей. — Слишком просто для тебя.

— Может быть, я не хочу, чтобы ты проследила за мной до дверей, — ответил Бен. Он запер дверь, прошел мимо Рей и заглянул в шкаф. — Поэтому воспользовался гостевым вариантом.

Он обернулся и протянул ей черный полиэтиленовый мешок.

— Раздевайся. И складывай сюда свои вещи.

— Я не буду… — начала Рей, но Бен не слушал ее. Он стащил с себя промокший лонгслив и закинул его в пакет.

— Раздевайся, — повторил он. — Или я сорву с тебя одежду.

Рей неохотно расстегнула молнию на куртке и сбросила ее в мешок. Куртка была тяжёлой от напитавшей ее воды и упала в мешок с глухим шлепком.

— Все, — приказал Бен. — Затем вымойся. Там.

Рей подчинилась, мысленно гадая, к чему все идет. Бен тоже раздевался, абсолютно не стесняясь ее присутствия, сбрасывая вещи в пакет. Рей следила за ним, наблюдая, как медленно обнажается его тело: сильное, ухоженное, будто выточенное скульптором из мрамора.

— Поторопись, — бросил ей Бен. — Тут всего одна ванная.

— А в твоей настоящей квартире? — спросила Рей.

Бен зашвырнул в мешок последнюю вещь — штаны, и, почти не прерывая движения протянул руку и схватил Рей за подбородок.

— Раздевайся и в ванную, — негромко сказал он. — Я не люблю повторять.

— Надо же. А мне кажется, ты только этим и занимаешься, — выдавила Рей.

Бен отпустил ее, и она торопливо освободилась от вещей и побрела в ванную, обхватив себя руками. Квартира не выглядела жилой, но в ванной были кое-какие гели и шампуни. А ещё там отдельно были душевая кабина и ванна — Рей видела такое впервые. Подумав, она заткнула слив ванной и включила воду, а сама в это время залезла в душ, чтобы смыть грязь. Она любила воду, и возможность принять ванну выпадала ей редко. Возможно, это последняя ванна в ее жизни, и пока Рей волновало только, успеет она ее принять или нет.

Вымывшись, Рей прошлепала к ванне, оставляя мокрые следы на кафеле, и осторожно перелезла через край, погружаясь в воду. Порезы ныли, а от горячей воды снова начали кровоточить.

Бен вошёл в ванную, скользнул по Рей безразличным взглядом и сам залез в душ. Он был обнажен, но Рей это не особо интересовало. Ту самую часть его тела она успела изучить в подробностях своим ртом, и любопытства не испытывала.

Горячая вода расслабляла, а после адреналиновой скачки тянуло в сон, даже несмотря на боль в порезах. Набрав в лёгкие воздуха, Рей погрузилась под воду с головой: торчали лишь ее коленки. Она мысленно считала, слушая ток крови в ушах: один, два… Когда жжение в лёгких стало нестерпимым, Рей вынырнула и увидела, что Бен стоит прямо над ней, мокрый. Он наблюдал, молча, пожирая взглядом ее порезы, и Рей с опозданием поняла, что у него в руках нож. Не тот — тот остался в «Пути», где-то на полу под водой, когда Рей выронила его во время прихода копа. Этот нож был больше, с аккуратным лезвием и металлической ручкой.

Рей ухватилась за бортики, готовая встать, но Бен толкнул ее обратно, намеренно нажав ладонью на порезы. Рей зашипела, а он легко переступил через край ванной и опустился на одно колено, свободной рукой удерживая Рей на месте. Вода выплеснулась на пол, а Рей снова попыталась встать, но Бен приставил лезвие к ее груди, точно к середине.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что в этом месте кость? — спросила Рей, и Бен надавил лезвием, проводя им по коже вниз, оставляя на ней глубокий порез, который тут же начал кровоточить. 

Рей закусила губу, стараясь не шевелиться. Крупные капли крови сбегали из порезов, размываясь на мокрой коже. Бен склонил голову, рассматривая их, а потом провел кончиком ножа по коже вверх, едва царапая. Но стоило Рей шевельнуться, как он снова надавил лезвием, и Рей замерла. Бен садистски медленно водил лезвием по ее коже, иногда едва прикасаясь, а иногда, в самый неожиданный момент, делая насечки, и Рей приходилось стискивать бортики ванной, чтобы не дернуться. Наконец он оторвался от созерцания своей работы и надавил острием ножа на яремную ямку, и Рей со свистом втянула воздух сквозь сжатые зубы.

Она чувствовала боль, и злость, и в то же время странное успокоение. Будто она наконец-то получила то, чего заслуживала. Часть ее радовалась происходящему и хотела этого. Наверное, это была та самая часть, которую Рей ненавидела, которая заставляла ее подчиняться, а не брать в руки нож самой.

Бен провел пальцами по ее груди, растирая кровь, и снова вжал Рей в край ванной. Его затуманенный, потемневший взгляд жадно скользил по кровавым отметинам, будто пытался впитать эту картину.

— Если ты скажешь, что красный цвет мне идёт, я убью тебя, — предупредила Рей.

Не то, чтобы она не собиралась этого делать, если он промолчит, ей казалось, что этот вопрос они друг для друга прояснили. Но Бен Соло настолько любил фразы, будто надерганные из дешёвых фильмов, которые часто смотрел ее папаша, что стоило ожидать от него этого.

— Правда? — Бен посмотрел на нее, ухмыльнувшись, а потом резко наклонился вперед.

Он поцеловал ее жёстко, коленом раздвигая ее бедра. Рей попыталась извернуться, но ее мокрые руки скользили по бортикам ванны, и ей никак не удавалось вцепиться в них и найти точку опоры. Мощным движением Бен прижал ее к спинке, продолжая держать нож у яремной ямки, и вода вновь плеснула, выливаясь на пол.

Он был тяжёлым. Дыхание у Рей перехватывало, и она не знала, это от жгучей боли или от тяжести.

— Красный тебе _очень_ идёт, — прошептал Бен, склонившись к самому ее лицу. Рей зажмурилась, чтобы не смотреть ему в глаза, и он сильнее нажал ножом на кожу. — Посмотри. _Посмотри_.

И она это сделала.

Открыла глаза, чтобы шагнуть в темное пространство, где гниль обитала. Столкнулась со своим отражением.

Ее руки обмякли, и Рей бы соскользнула ещё ниже, если бы не Бен. Ему пришлось убрать руку с ножом от нее, чтобы опереться о ванну, а свободной рукой подхватить ее под колено, чтобы обеспечить себе лучший доступ.

— Нет, — выдавила Рей.

— Но тебе ведь не привыкать?

Она не могла отвести взгляда. Вода снова плеснула, смывая выступающую из ран кровь, и одним резким, тяжёлым движением Бен вогнал в нее свой член, так, что вода межу ними взметнулась вверх. Не пытаясь доставить ей удовольствие, лишь стараясь засадить как можно глубже. Причинить ей еще немного боли.

Рей подавила вздох, больше похожий на всхлип. Саднили порезы, саднило между ног, но гниль будто сглаживала эти ощущения, делала их _приятными_. Бен больше не удерживал ее, обеими руками вцепившись в бортики, так что костяшки пальцев побелели. Рей почувствовала во рту медный привкус — она закусила губу и прокусила ее насквозь, даже не почувствовала этого.

— Расскажи мне, — приказал он, — как ты убила его?

— Он спал, — выдохнула Рей. — В кресле, пьяный. Я заколола его кухонным ножом и сбежала… О нем никто не вспоминал почти две недели.

Бен резко наклонился к ней и впился в ее губы поцелуем, размазывая кровь. Рей застонала ему в рот, и он сменил ритм, заставляя ее сжиматься вокруг него. Доводя до такого редкого и одновременно ненавистного ощущения близкого оргазма.

Бен выпрямился, не сводя с нее буравящего взгляда.

— Смотри мне в глаза, — приказал он. — Смотри!

И она смотрела. Смотрела, не сдержав крик, когда напряжение внутри нее, наконец, прорвалось, заставляя ее саму двигать бедрами, в попытке насадиться сильнее, принять Бена в себя глубже. Смотрела, когда он снова надавил ей на грудь, заставляя кровь течь сильнее, и двигаясь, двигаясь, двигаясь…

***

Рей проснулась, когда комнату уже заливал серый дневной свет. Она не помнила, как засыпала, и должно быть отрубилась из-за слабости. Сколько она тогда потеряла крови из-за порезов и горячей воды?

Она лежала в кровати — и это было странно, но ещё более странным было то, что в кресле возле кровати сидел Бен Соло и неотрывно смотрел на нее. Просто… смотрел. Без выражения на лице, без усмешки. Заметив, что Рей проснулась, он переменил позу, выпрямился — Рей подумала, что он, должно быть, сидел так здесь очень долго — и сказал:

— Одевайся и выметайся отсюда.

— И даже кофе не предложишь? — сипло спросила Рей.

Она пошевелилась, и порезы на груди тут же заныли. На ней была какая-то вытянутая и застиранная серая футболка — Рей не помнила, чтобы она ее одевала, — и на груди проступили алые пятнышки.

Медленно сев и зажмурившись от подступившего головокружения, Рей откинула одеяло и осторожно спустила ноги на пол. Ее одежда лежала тут же, чистая и сухая, и Рей позабавила мысль, что Бен Соло вынужден был возиться с ее шмотками. Она позволила себе улыбнуться.

— Поделишься, что тебя так рассмешило?

— Да, — ответила Рей, снимая футболку и бросая ее на пол. Она покосилась на Бена. — Ты выстирал мою одежду?

— Мне пришлось. Иначе здесь бы все провоняло, — ответил Бен. — Пошевеливайся. Дорогу обратно найдешь сама.

Рей принялась одеваться, и только натянув на себя изрезанную толстовку, поняла, что самого главного — куртки — тут нет.

— Где моя куртка? — спросила она.

— В мусоре, — ответил Бен. — Можешь рискнуть и поискать ее.

Рей раздражённо вздохнула.

— Очень странный план, если ты всего лишь хотел заморозить меня до смерти, — пробормотала она.

Выйдя в холл, Рей нашла свои ботинки, все ещё сырые, и принялась их зашнуровывать. Бен неотступно следовал за ней, и Рей захотелось повернуться и спросить, что ему надо, но она не поднимала головы. Она не понимала, что движет им сейчас. Почему она еще жива, а он все еще не играет с ней, как обычно, в сильного и страшного маньяка.

А когда она выпрямилась, на ее плечи опустилась тяжёлая ткань.

— Считай, что это тебе за труды, — сухо сказал Бен.

Это пальто было не таким шикарным, как предыдущее, но явно дороже всего того, что Рей носила в этой жизни. Рукава пришлось подвернуть в два раза — с большим трудом, потому что ткань была плотной.

— Не пробуй искать меня здесь, — сообщил ей Бен на прощание, когда Рей вышла в общий коридор, и закрыл дверь перед ее носом.

Рей поплелась к лифту.

Зная Бена, это звучало как предложение.

И уже у самого лифта Рей ощутила странную вещь: спокойствие. Гниль внутри нее словно задремала, заснула, но такого не могло быть, верно? Или могло?

С тихой трелью двери лифта раскрылись, и Рей вошла внутрь. Стоило все-таки узнать, где на самом деле живет Бен Соло.


End file.
